


Murheenkryyni

by neroushalvaus



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Rintamakarkuruus, Slow burn friendship, shippejä on mutta ne eivät ole pääosassa, tarkemmat varoitukset lukujen alussa, te ette tiedä kuinka kauan olen halunnut käyttää tuota tägiä, they said write what you love
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroushalvaus/pseuds/neroushalvaus
Summary: Eli se, jossa pojat löytävät lapsen ja päättävät karata takaisin Suomeen.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Loppuun asti

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on fikki, jonka olen halunnut kirjoittaa jo pitkään. Kiitos hirveän paljon @sadistinen-salami betalukijana toimisesta ja kaikesta henkisestä tuesta.   
> Lähtöajatukseni tähän tarinaan oli sen verran omituinen, että halusin kokeilla, voisinko kirjoittaa sen pohjalta vakavastiotettavan fikin. Teidän päätettäväksenne, rakkaat lukijat, jää se, miten onnistuin.
> 
> Vastuunvapaus: Tuntematon sotilas ja sen hahmot kuuluvat Linnalle. En saa kirjoittamisesta rahallista korvausta, vaan tarina on kirjoitettu fanien viihteeksi. Tarina ei myöskään ole lapsenhoito-opas, vaan täysin fiktiivinen teos. Vauva voi selvitä hengissä fikissä kuvatulla hoidolla, mutta jokainen lapsi ansaitsee elämäänsä tasaisuutta, turvaa ja oikeanlaista ravintoa. 
> 
> Luvun yhteenveto: Määttä löytää tuohikorin, Lehto näyttää oudon kalpealta ja Lahtinen ainakin luulee käyvänsä Rahikaisen kanssa rehellisen keskustelun. 
> 
> Varoitukset: Kuolema, myös lasten kuoleman mainitseminen ohimennen. Lapsen satuttamiseen viitataan, mutta tekoa ei toteuteta.

-

Heitähän ei millään pienellä seisottamisella saataisi pysymään ruodussa.

Rahikainen oli oikeastaan varautunut siihen, että hänen, Määtän ja Lehdon itselleen hankkiman kovennetun rangaistuksen jälkeen he olisivat kiltisti taapertaneet ainakin muutaman päivän siistissä jonossa muiden mukana, mutta Lehdolla oli ollut muita suunnitelmia. Sellainen poika Lehto oli, vastustus taisi vain yllyttää tätä. Rahikaisen pienet hankinnat, joihin Koskela oli hänet valtuuttanut, eivät tyydyttäneet tuon uhmakkaan alikersantin hankaluuksienjanoa, vaan tämä halusi tehdä taas jotain suurempaa ja kielletympää. Esikunta-autoista varastaminen ei kuitenkaan käynyt laatuun, se tulisi varmaankin tavalla tai toisella Lammion tietoon. Vaikka Kolkatalla seisominen olikin ollut melkoinen urotyö, ei se ollut niin miellyttävää ollut, että kukaan heistä kolmesta hinkuisi samanlaista rangaistusta uudelleen.

Niinpä he alkoivat punoa suunnitelmaa vierailusta tyhjentyneeseen kyläpahaseen, jonka ohi konekiväärikomppania oli marssinut ennen asettumista majoitusalueelle. Matka oli ollut marssien pitkähkö, mutta oikaisemalla metsänryteikön läpi he ehtisivät takaisin ennen kuin kukaan ehtisi kaivata. Nekin, jotka huomaisivat heidän poissaolonsa, antaisivat asian olla. Kolmesta ryöväristä oli tullut pienimuotoisia legendoja ja heidän tapansa jakaa ryöstösaalis takasi sen, että kukaan ei kielinyt heistä.

Siispä eräänä päivänä ennen aamupuuroa he heittivät tyhjennetyt reppunsa selkään ja lähtivät ryöstöretkelle.

Pitkin hampain Rahikainen kutsui sitä kyläksi. Muutama talonrotisko ja kuolonsairas hevonen, joka maata retkotti aitauksessaan lajilleen luonnottomassa asennossa. Täysin tyhjennetty ihmisistä, ei edes naisen naista missään. Lehdon annettua hajaantumisohjeet Rahikainen oli painunut sisälle pieneen mökkiin ja alkanut tutkia kaappeja. Ei mitään ihmeellistä, vähän jauhoja ja kuivunutta leipää. Astuessaan ulos hän kuitenkin kuuli kovaäänistä kolinaa talosta, jonne Lehto oli jonkin aikaa sitten marssinut tutulla vihaisella tarmolla.

Määttä oli lähempänä talon ovea, joten tämä vain vilkaisi Rahikaista silmissään puolittaista kummastusta ja meni sisään. Rahikainen seurasi kummissaan miettien, mikä Lehdon tällä kertaa oli ajanut riehumaan.

Rahikainen astui sisään taloon ja näki Lehdon perääntyneenä vasten pöytää. Lattialla oli astioita ja Rahikainen arveli niiden putoamisen aiheuttaneen aiemman kolinan. Mitä Lehto oli noin kavahtanut, siitä hän ei ottanut tolkkua. Miehen kasvoilla oli kivettynyt ilme, jota lukeakseen pitäisi tuntea ihmisluonnetta paljon paremmin kuin Rahikainen tunsi. Lehdon kädet pitivät tiukasti kiinni pöydän reunasta ja ellei tämä olisi näyttänyt niin jäykältä, Rahikainen olisi luullut tämän pitelevän siten itseään pystyssä. Niin kovasti Lehto pöydän reunaa puristi.

Rahikainen luuli saaneensa vastauksen aiempaan pohdintaansa siitä, mikä Lehtoa oli pöytää päin ajanut, kun Määttä totesi tyypillisen lakoniseen tapaansa: ”Vaan tuohan on kuollut.”

Rahikainen tajusi vilkaista Määtän katseen suuntaan. Ei ollut poika väärässä, seinää vasten asetetulla sohvalla tosiaan makasi kuollut nainen. Vanhalta näytti ja aivan juuri kuollut varmaan. Nukkuvaksi olisi voinut luulla ilman täydellistä liikkumattomuutta ja auki ammottavia silmiä. Naisenraiska oli varmaan jätetty jälkeen ja jokin sairauskohtaus oli vienyt. Surullistahan se oli, mutta kyllä sitä rintamalla surullisempiakin kuolemia näki. Rahikainen ei jaksanut antaa näyn koskettaa itseään muutamaa sekuntia kauempaa.

”Jaaha, roatohan se. Mitä sie Lehto tiäl niin mahottomasti meuhkasit?” Rahikainen naurahti huolettomasti. Lehto loi häneen synkän katseen. ”Noh, noh. Ookko sie ilenny ollenkaan kahtoa onko mittään hyövyllistä nalillaan vai ounko mie ainut urmakka uhmaamaan hautarauhaa?”

Kuuntelematta vastausta Rahikainen kiilasi Lehdon ohi ja alkoi availla talon kaapistoja. Löytäessään hillopurkkeja hän vihelsi ja ojensi niitä Lehdolle. ”Lissooppa reppuun.”

Lehto ei ottanut purkkeja vastaan. Tämän katse oli naulittu eteen kuin käärmeen nurmikossa havainneella koiralla, mutta käärmettä ei näkynyt. Lehto ei katsonut ruumista sängyllä tai oikein mitään muutakaan. Mutta mistä muusta mokoma nyt olisi tuollaisen kohtauksen repinyt? Rahikainen tuhahti ja nyökkäsi naisen ruumista kohti.

”Tuohonha se on rauhassa töllönny, mitä siinä itket. Olisko miun pitäny jokanen soppi kahtua eltpäi ettei vuan ol ruumiita nurkissa meijän pikku Lehtoa pelottelemassa, mitä?” Rahikainen naureskeli ja pamautti kaapin oven kiinni. Kuin äänen laukaisemana alkoi sohvan alta kuulua ääntä, jonka lähteestä oli mahdoton erehtyä, niin sopimattomalta kuin se tässä tilanteessa tuntuikin. Hetken Rahikainen ja Määttä katselivat toisiaan kummastuksen ja hienoisen hädän sekaisin ilmein. Lehdon kasvot näyttivät siltä, kuin tämän suonissa olisi virrannut tuhkaa. Määttä rypisti kulmiaan. Hän käveli sohvan luo välittämättä sillä makaavasta ruumiista, kumartui ja veti sängyn alta pienen tuohikorin. Tuohikorin, jossa oli pikkuinen, itkevä vauva.

”No voehan jukra”, Rahikainen mutisi. ”Tännehä oli jeäny yksi noapur.”

Lehtoon tuli äkkiä eloa. Tämä kahmaisi hillopurkit Rahikaiselta, sulloi ne reppuunsa ja marssi ulos ovesta sanomatta sanaakaan. Rahikainen katsoi kummissaan perään. Vauva itki kopassaan ja näytti siltä, kuin olisi pieniä töppökäsiään heiluttelemalla yrittänyt murtautua pois pehmeiden peitteiden muodostamasta vankilastaan. Määttä killitteli vauvaa pää kallellaan ja sanomatta mitään.

Rahikainen ei muistanut, milloin oli viimeksi nähnyt vauvan. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus nähdä sellainen tänä kesänä, kun hänen siskonsa oli saanut ensimmäisen lapsensa, mutta Suomi-neito oli vaatinut hänet mieluummin puolustamaan helmansa lievettä kuin suorittamaan enon velvollisuuksia. Rahikainen oli kyllä saanut sisareltaan pitkän ja runollisen kirjeen siitä, kuinka kaunis vastasyntynyt oli sinisine silmineen ja pyöreäposkisine kasvoineen, joita kehystivät mukamas jo nyt heidän suvussaan kulkevat enkelinkiharat.

Vauva tuohikorissa oli kaikkea muuta kuin kaunis. Silmien väriä ei edes nähnyt, mokoman naama oli rypistynyt kasaan kuin joku olisi puristanut vauvasta kyyneleitä kuin likavettä puristettiin tiskirätistä. Rehellisesti sanottuna vauva näytti rumahkolta huutaessaan korissaan pää punaisena. Ääni oli sitäkin hirveämpi, pahempaa kuin Hietasen virrenveisuu ja se oli jo jotain. Rahikainen oli keskittynyt omaan kauhistukseensa, kun Määttä sanoitti heidän molempien ajatukset: ”Mitäs me tällä?”

Rahikainen kohautti olkapäitään. ”Mitäs me voijaan? Jätetään parkumaan varmaan. Sillä on kai näläkä ja noin pieni puoska ny syönee vielä tissiä, ja sitä myö ei voija antaa.”

Määttä ei vastannut, katseli vain vauvaa, joka tuntui haukkovan happea seuraavaa huutokohtaustaan varten.

”On kyl vähän vanha tuo eukko tän etoelävän äitiks...” Rahikainen tuumi vilkaisten vielä ruumista sängyllä. ”Jäläkeen kai jätetty molemmat, akka ja pentu. Niin kui se sairas hevosenrähjä.”

Siinä oli jotain surullista, vaikka Rahikainen ei antanutkaan itsensä sitä liiaksi pohdiskella. Surkuttelu ei ollut hänen heiniään. Se ei tehnyt hänestä mitenkään tunnekylmää ihmistä, ainakaan Rahikainen ei ajatellut asiaa niin. Sodassa sureminen tuntui ikään kuin lannistumiselta. Nauraminen ja ilottelu tuntuivat melkein kapinalta, inhimillisyydestä väkisin kiinni pitämiseltä. Vaikka Rahikainen yleensä luovutti heti, kun asiat kävivät hankaliksi, nauravaisuutta hänestä ei saisi kiskottua, vaikka eteen tulisi mikä. Siksi hän nytkin katsoi lasta tuntematta sen kummempaa myötätuntoa.

”Eli on tänne maitoakin jätetty johonkin”, Määttä virkkoi hetken tuumittuaan.

”Mistäs sinä niin piättelit?”

”Jos ovat nämä jättäneet kahestaan jälkeen. Kyllä tätä ruokittu on ihan äskön. Laitettu sohvan alle hämärään nukkumaan ennen kuin akantunkio o menny kuolemaan. Kun rupesi juonittelemaan vasta kun sinä koapeilla paiskoit.”

Rahikainen oli puolustautumassa puheesta kuultavalta syytökseltä, kun Määttä suoristautui ja alkoi itse availla kaappien ovia. Rahikainen rypisti kulmiaan. ”Mitä sie teet?”

Määttä ei vastannut. Se oli tämän valitettava tapa, jättää kysymykset roikkumaan ilmaan, kun niiden vastaus oli itsestäänselvä. Rahikaisen kaltaiselle ihmiselle, josta oli mukava jutella ihan vain lämpimikseen, se oli suunnattoman harmillinen tapa. Hän huokaisi ja pyöritteli päätään.

”Miepä jätän siut sitten touhuamaan ja vaihan taloa. Tuuppa sitte perässä, kun oot suanu sen hiljaseksi.”

Määttä oli ilmeisen keskittynyt maidon etsiskelyyn, joten Rahikainen sai rauhassa lähteä talosta. Toki hänkin olisi mielellään hiljentänyt mokoman mukulan, mutta ei hän tiennyt, kuinka järkevää sitä oli ruveta syöttämään. Pitkittäisi vain sen lyhyttä, nälkäkuolemaan ennen pitkää päättyvää elämää. Harvinaisen julmaa Määtältä.

Rahikainen ehti koluamaan läpi muutaman tönön ennen kuin Lehto ilmestyi hänen taakseen ja murahti: ”Lähdetään.”

”Käyväänkö nappaamassa Määtän poika? Se jäi ruokkimaan sitä penskaa.”

”Tulkoon perässä.”

”Sie tiijät, että Lahtinen vuatii siun piän vajilla, jos Määttä eksyy matkalla.”

Lehto tuhahti ja lähti marssimaan heidän oikoreittiään kohti. Rahikainen huokaisi ja pudisti päätään. Olisi hän voinut valita itselleen hieman helpompiakin kavereita kuin nämä kaksi.

”Ota ny tuostaki selvää”, Rahikainen mutisi Lehdon perään. Hän vilkaisi muutaman kerran taloa, josta Määttä ei ollut vielä tullut ulos, mutta koska hän ei halunnut jäädä Lehdon matkasta, hän lopulta päätyi kipittämään tämän perään. Kyllä Määttä pärjäisi, ei tämä ennenkään ollut tehnyt heidän ryöstöretkillään mitään tyhmää.

-

Määttä oli tiennyt kotipuolessa erään lapsenpäästäjän. Tämä oli ollut vanha muori, joka tiesi konstit kaikkeen lapsiin liittyvään. Sellainen, jonka kaltaisia pitäisi löytyä joka pitäjästä. Määttä muisti joskus kuunnelleensa oven takana, kun äiti oli itkenyt lapsenpäästäjälle väsymystään ja sitä, kuinka hänen rintoihinsa ei noussut riittävästi maitoa ruokkimaan Määtän pikkuveljeä. Lapsenpäästäjä oli halannut äitiä rauhoitellen ja kehottanut juottamaan vauvalle lehmänmaidosta ja leseestä tehtyä juoksevaa velliä. Pelkkä maitokin lusikasta annettuna kuulemma kävisi paremman puutteessa. Pikkuveli oli niillä ohjeilla selvinnyt imetysajasta ja elänyt tyytyväisenä ja jäntevänä pojanviikarina aina siihen päivään asti, kun sairastui keuhkokuumeeseen nelivuotiaana.

Varpustaessaan avaamaan viimeistä kaappia Määttä löysi viimein etsimänsä, muutaman pullollisen maitoa. Hän nappasi käteensä sen, joka oli melkein puolillaan ja haistoi sisältöä. Ei tuoksunut happamalta. Määttä huljutteli pulloa hetken ja kun hän ei nähnyt klönttejä, hän nappasi käteensä aiemmin löytämänsä lusikan ja polvistui vauvan eteen, joka itki edelleen.

Määttä lurautti lusikkaan tilkan maitoa ja tarjosi lusikkaa vauvalle. Hetkeksi lohduton parkuminen tyyntyi ja tummanruskeat silmät katselivat Määttää ja lusikkaa kummissaan. Määttä ehti olla melkein varma siitä, että oli saavuttanut jonkinlaisen voiton, kun vauvan kasvot rypistyivät uuteen huutoon.

Kummissaan Määttä yritti tökätä lusikkaa vauvan ammottavaan suuhun, mutta vauva taisteli kätensä vapaaksi peitteensä alta ja työnsi lusikan pois niin, että maito herahti lattialle. Määttä katsoi maitoläikkää laudoilla ja rypisti kulmiaan. Sitten hän katsoi vauvaa.

”Vaan sinäpä se olet hankala”, hän tuumasi. ”No, en minä vängällä.”

Puhe sai vauvan hetkeksi tyyntymään. Määtän kulmat kurtistuivat lisää. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä vauva halusi. Jos sillä ei ollut nälkä, mikä sillä oli? Määttä vilkaisi ruumista sohvalla. Mitäköhän tuo olisi neuvonut hänet tekemään?

”Ikäväkö sinnuu painaa?” Määttä pohti. Olisikohan kovin epäsopivaa nostaa pikkuinen ruumiin viereen? Määttä saattoi kuvitella, että se olisi jälleen niitä hänen aivoituksiaan, joita Lahtinen oli joskus kuvannut sanalla ”makaaberi”. Mutta jos vauvalla oli ikävä sohvalla retkottavaa naista, kuka tämä olikaan... Määttä päätti, että mitä se makaaberius tarkoittikaan, se sopi tähän tilanteeseen. Hän laskisi vauvan ruumiin viereen, niin sen olisi hyvä jäädä. Se ei olisi yksin. Määttä vain nostaisi vauvan naisen viereen ja sitten hän lähtisi talosta.

Määttä laski lusikan lattialle ja varovasti kaapi vauvan tuohikorista syliinsä. Liike taisi olla yllättävä, sillä jälleen vauva hiljeni. Hitaasti Määttä nousi seisomaan yrittäen kovasti olla horjahtamatta maahan vauvoineen päivineen. Hän ei osannut pidellä näin pientä ihmistä ja tunsi välittömästi, kuinka sen takapuoli oli lipsua hänen käsivarsiltaan kohti maata. Ajattelematta asiaa sen koommin hän hypähdytti sitä sylissään, kuin vauva olisi ollut pussillinen jauhoja. Tajuttuaan virheensä Määttä katsoi säikähtäneenä alas pieniin kasvoihin ja huomasi jotain perin merkillistä: Vauva ei itkenyt vaan katsoi häntä uteliaana.

”Nytkö sinä sitten et itke?” Määttä ajatteli ääneen. Hän paransi hieman pikkuisen asentoa sylissään. Edelleen se vain killitti häntä ruskeilla silmillään. Vauva kohotti kätensä ja yritti koskea Määtän poskia. Se huvitti häntä ja huomaamattaan hän heijasi syliään hieman.

Hän pystyi nyt katselemaan vauvaa paljon paremmin. Sillä oli päässään hieman tummaa tukkaa ja kyyneleisillä kasvoilla paistoi hämmennys ja uteliaisuus. Hetken Määttää tuijoteltuaan vauvan katse kiinnittyi ikkunaan, josta tihkui sisään valoa. Vauva nauroi ja räpsytteli käsiään ilahtuneena valoa kohti. Jostain pikkuisen kehon pohjasta kumpusi iloinen jokellus. Määtän suupielet kohosivat vähän ylöspäin.

”Vaan sinähän painat melkein yhtä paljon kuin hillaämpäri.”

-

Alikersantti Yrjö Lahtinen oli näreissään. Hän istuskeli maassa ja mulkoili vihaisesti kahta miestä, jotka olivat reput pullollaan pesiytyneet puun alle. Neulaset molempien hiuksissa kielivät siitä, että nämä olivat remunneet metsän läpi, vaikka juuri oltiin taas muistuteltu majoitusalueella pysymisen ja Suomen sotilaalle sopivan ulkomuodon tärkeydestä. Ei Lahtista se haitannut, etteivät Lehto ja Rahikainen välittäneet sotilaskurista, mutta se häntä haittasi, että kolmen rosvon sijasta leiriytymispaikalle oli ilmestynyt vain kaksi. Lahtinen oli aikansa odotellut, mutta Määttää ei näkynyt missään.

Hänen vierelleen oli istunut Riitaoja höpöttelemään omiaan ja nyppimään ruohoa maasta. Ennen pitkää höpöttely oli väistynyt Lahtisen oman katkeran jurputuksen tieltä, joskaan sitä Lahtinen ei ollut itse huomannutkaan. Lahtinen lähes mielellään antoi Riitaojan istuksia vieressään, hänellä ei ollut mitään tuota pelokasta patruunankantajaa vastaan. Päin vastoin, Riitaojan häpeilemätön pelko tuntui hänestä ajoittain melkein lohdulliselta. Kun niin monet olivat täällä oppineet hautaamaan pelkonsa aivan muiden aatosten ja murheiden alle, oli rauhoittavaa nähdä, että kaikki eivät olleet unohtaneet, miten olla ihmisiä.

”Perkele, kun tuntuu turhalta taas tämä touhu”, Lahtinen marisi hieroen jalkaansa. Sitä oli koko päivän hiertänyt joku kivenperhana, jonka tuottamaa haavaa askeltaessa vältellessään Lahtinen oli onnistunut kipeyttämään koko koiven. Reiättömät saappaat olisivat korjanneet ongelman, mutta eihän sellaista iloa köyhälle saatettu suoda. ”Eteenpäin vaan marssitaan verisulttaanin miekan suuntaan saatana samalla kun isommat herrat silmä kovana tarkkailee, että onko mantteli suorassa ja paita rypyttä, ja sitten kun muutaman päivän levätä saisi, niin pitäisi osata tällätä ittensä niin koreaksi, että rinsessa Ruottissa asti menee perseelleen kateuresta. Kuulitko, mitä se Lammio tossa aiemmin taas jaanas siitä samasta, että pitäisi olla mallikelposen näkönen täälä kärsiessä. Se on jo jotain, että pistävät tänne rynnimään suoraa päätä karhun pesään, mutta että kekkuloida pitäis viälä niiren silmänilona saatana.”

”Minuu ei haittaa marssi”, Riitaoja totesi vilpittömästi. ”Tai pyykit. Mitä voan, kun ei tarvitte ampuu.”

Lahtinen joutui myöntämään olevansa samaa mieltä. Eihän hänkään niin hirveästi tuleen hinkunut. Ellei sen sanominen ääneen olisi ollut säälittävää ja antanut Riitaojalle aivan väärää kuvaa Lahtisen mielenlaadusta, hän olisi kertonut tahtovansa kotiin.

”Lehto ja Rahikainen ei taija tykätä marssimisesta tai tästä, ku soahaan ol paikoillaan”, Riitaoja totesi ja nyökkäsi mainitsemiensa miesten suutaan. ”Tännäänki mäni johonki, näitkö sinä?”

”Näinhän minä.”

”Määttä ei ol palannu.”

”Eiköhän se kohta palaa.”

Riitaoja ei vaikuttanut yhtään vakuuttuneelta. ”Mitä jos sil o käyny jottain hirviää?”

Lahtinen tuhahti, vaikka samankaltaisille urille hänenkin ajatuksensa oli jo ehtinyt juosta aiemmin. Hän kuitenkin ravisti mielestään moiset epäilyt. Mitä hirveää Määtälle voisi muka täällä käydä? Lähellä oli divisioonan esikunta ja pelkkiä suomalaisia, Määttä ei voisi päätyä mihinkään vaaraan... Ellei tämä ollut taas jäänyt kiinni varkaudesta. Ajatus sekoitti Lahtisen huolella rakennetun rauhallisuuden. Hän ei luottanut Lehtoon ja Rahikaiseen läheskään riittävästi uskoakseen, etteivät nuo olisi jättäneet Määttää jälkeen pelastaakseen omat nahkansa. Tai sitten Määttä oli saattanut eksyä, se ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta. Pahasti Määttä oli eksynyt vain kerran aiemmin, mutta se kerta oli tuottanut Lahtiselle aivan riittävästi sydämentykytyksiä. Mitä jos Määttä ei löytäisi majoitusalueelle?

Lahtinen ei välittänyt erityisesti siitä, pidettiinkö häntä komppaniassa hyvänä sotilaana, mutta tehtävänsä ryhmänjohtajana hän otti vakavasti. Lehto sai viedä oman ryhmänsä jäseniä ryöstöretkille niin paljon kuin lystäsi, mutta kun Lahtisen ryhmästä vietiin mies, hän odotti tätä palautettavaksi myös takaisin.

Lahtinen oli jo nousemassa aikeenaan lähteä Lehdon luo kielellään valmiina muutama valittu sana, kun hän havaitsi silmäkulmastaan luutnantti Lammion. Lahtinen jätti nousemisen välistä, olisi mokoma kuovi vielä luullut hänen nousevan kunniaa tekemään. Riitaoja nousi kuin naruista ylös kiskaistu nukke, mutta koska liike korosti Lahtisen omaa haluttomuutta nousta, hän ei ollut siitä milläänsäkään. Lammion vierellä käveli rintamalotta, jota lähemmäs luutnantti selvästi omasta mielestään hienovaraisesti hivuttautui joka askelella. Oli varmaan hakenut tämän esikunnasta kävelylenkin varjolla ja luennoinut omasta erinomaisuudestaan koko päivän niin kuin tuollaisten herrojen tapana oli. Vaikka Lahtinen toki tunsi sääliä lottaa kohtaan, vahingonilo kupli hänen sydämessään sympatiaa vahvempana, kun hän näki lotan selvästi välttelevän luutnantin katsetta ja hymähtelevän tämän jutuille kylmän kohteliaasti. Lotta saikin kaipaamaansa harhautusta, kun tämä huomasi Rahikaisen ja Lehdon.

”Olittek työ ne pojat, jotka seiso sitä kovennettua?” nainen kysyi innokkaasti. Tämän silmissä oli utelias pilke. ”Mie kuulin siitä, pojat juarusivat. Aika poikia ootta työ.”

Vaikka Lahtinen oli usein ärtynyt Rahikaisen jatkuvasti pitämästä pelistä, häntä ilahdutti se tapa, jolla Lammion naama venähti, kun Rahikainen virnisti lotalle hurmaavasti ja kompuroi laiskasti ylös. Lehtokin vääntäytyi seisovaan asentoon, mutta ruumiin asento oli selvästi suuntautunut kohti lottaa, joka oli heidän urotyönsä maininnut. Kenties Lehto oli laskenut, että Lammiota häiritsisi enemmän lotan uteluihin vastaaminen kuin maassa makoilu.

”No myöhä nuo oltiin. Katos vähä sitä pittää välillä syntejään sovitella, jot voi tehhä toas uusia”, Rahikainen vastasi hunajaisella äänellä. Aivan näin röyhkeästi mies ei olisi ennen Lammion edessä käyttäytynyt, mutta muistutus tuosta kunnialla kärsitystä rangaistuksesta taisi hivellä hänen itsetuntoaan ja yllyttää yhä suurempaan julkeuteen. Lehto huokaisi vähän, mutta antoi toisen lirkutella. Lahtinen mietti, mahtoiko Lehto olla jollain omalla eriskummallisella tavallaan imarreltu siitä, kun poikien kovennettu rangaistus otettiin esille. Ainakaan tämä ei ollut kertaakaan käskenyt ketään ”pitämään turpaansa kiinni”, kun siitä puhuttiin.

”Mutta että pommien sataassa samalla! Ootta työ kyllä rohkeita”, lotta nauroi vapautuneen remakasti. Lahtinen ei osannut päätellä, johtuiko inho Lammion kasvoilla lotan Lehdolle ja Rahikaiselle suomasta huomiosta vai tämän naurunpuuskasta. Lahtista ei yhtään kummastuttaisi, mikäli luutnantti olisi niitä miehiä, joiden mielestä naisten tuli näkyä eikä kuulua.

”Rohkeita? Typeriä ja uppiniskaisia he olivat”, Lammio totesi kylmästi ja katsoi Lehtoa silmiin. ”Alikersantti Lehto. Eikö teillä ole jotain toimitettavaa?”

”Mikäs minulla, kun sota seisoo eikä ryssiä näy”, Lehto virkkoi.

Lammio, joka ei selvästi halunnut palkita aliupseerin provokaatiota, teki kaikkensa hillitäkseen kielensä. Pyrkiäkseen täyteen mittaansa luutnantti otti jaloillaan hieman leveämmän asennon ja röyhisti rintaansa. Leuka kohosi niin, että linnunnokka osoitti viistosti ylös. Lahtista lähes nauratti moinen pörhistely. Lammio näytti hurjistuneelta kanalta.

”Ensinnäkin, sota ei seiso. Suomi marssii eteenpäin.”

”Miten vain.”

”Toisekseen, tarpeen tullen me keksimme teille kyllä jotain ylimääräistä tointa.”

”Kuten kahden tunnin seisomista, herra luutnantti? Ja mistähän hyvästä?” Lehto kysyi sylkäisten sanat suustaan haastavina ja myrkyllisinä. Tämä suora kapina oli kuohunut Lehdossa jo jonkin aikaa, se oli ollut selvää kaikille, mutta kovennetun seisominen oli antanut siihen uuden sävyn. Lehto oli vakuuttunut siitä, että Lammio ei voisi tälle mitään, ja saattoi hyvinkin olla, että tämä oli oikeassa. Kun katsoi noita kahta, näki selvästi, kumpi oli niskan päällä. Lammio taisi tietää sen myös.

”Ihan vain siitä ilosta, että saamme kiskottua tuon niskoittelun teistä pois”, luutnantti sihautti hampaidensa välistä silmät hurjina. Lotta otti vielä yhden askelen kauemmas Lammiosta selvästi pohtien sitä, uskaltaisiko vain livahtaa pois tilanteesta. Varsin ymmärrettävää, kun kuunteli Lammiota. Tunteenpurkaus ja selvä viittaus mielivaltaiseen vallankäyttöön, mies olikin pahemmin häviöllä, kuin miltä oli näyttänyt alkuun. Se ilahdutti Lahtista, vaikka samalla hän tunsi syvää ärtyneisyyttä siihen vakaumukseen, joka luutnantin sanojen taakse kätkeytyi. Tämä todella uskoi valtuuksiinsa pistää Lehto ruotuun hinnalla millä hyvänsä. Lahtinen ei ollut suoran toiminnan mies Lehdon tavoin, hän ei inhonnut tuota riikinkukon lailla sotilaiden keskuudessa tepastelevaa kekkulia, mutta hän todella halveksi tätä.

Lehto ei ollut kuitenkaan niitä miehiä, joiden paha veri jäi hiljaisen halveksunnan tasolle.

”Pistä penkkaa vasten, saatana”, Lehto murahti. ”Sillä tavallahan ne niskoittelijat on perinteisesti hoidettu.”

Sanat tuntuivat osuvan Lammioon. Mies tuijotti Lehtoa pistävillä silmillään, jotka näyttivät aivan liian pieniltä sisällyttääkseen katseisiinsa sen määrän hyistä raivoa. Lammion ylpeys oli saanut kolauksen sinä päivänä, jona Lehto, Määttä ja Rahikainen olivat rangaistuksensa kärsineet, eikä tämä ollut niitä miehiä, jotka sietivät moisia kolhuja siinä kuvassa, jota itsestään yrittivät rakentaa. Siinä oli syy, miksi Lammio tuntui vapisevan. Lehdon kasvoille piirtyi itsetyytyväinen hymy.

Lammio hengitti hetken nenänsä kautta niin, että terävän nokan pienet sieraimet väreilivät. Sitten, kuin esirippu olisi valahtanut kaoottisen näytelmän yli, mies rauhoittui.

”Mutta missä lie sotamies Määttä?” Lammio sanoi äänessään väkisin veisteltyä huolettomuutta. ”Ettekös te kolme usein, hmm, veljeile keskenänne?”

”Mistäs myö ny kaikki Määtän pojan liikkeet tiijettäisiin?” Rahikainen vingahti. Ääni oli juuri sen verran puolusteleva ja korkeampi kuin Rahikaisen normaali puheääni, ettei tämän tietämättömyyteen voinut uskoa kukaan, joka ei ollut vallan vailla ihmistuntemusta. Eli kenties Lammio menisi lankaan.

”En vain ole nähnyt teitä koko päivänä”, Lammio sanoi kuin muka olisi kiinnittänyt rivisotilaisiin jotain huomiota, ”ja nyt kun kunnolla katson teitä, näen ulkokuoressanne... Tiettyä resuisuutta.”

”Koavuttiin pusikkoon”, Rahikainen totesi saaden Lehdon mulkaisemaan itseään. Lahtinen tajusi, että pojat kaivoivat itselleen vain syvempää kuoppaa, joten hän päätti astua väliin. Lahtinen ponnisti maasta ähkäisten vaivalloisesti ja astui muutaman askelen miehiä ja lottaa kohden. Riitaoja katsoi häntä kummissaan.

”Ei Lehto ja Rahikainen voi tiätää, misä Määttä on”, Lahtinen aloitti miettien kuumeisesti, miten saisi itsensä kuulostamaan edes hieman uskottavalta. ”Mää määräsin sen purolle ajamaan partaa. Ku herra luutnantti meittiä määräsi pitämään huolta ryhmien siisteydestä, niin käskin sen sinne. Kun ei ollut Määttä ehtinyt aiemmin, kun niillä oli se... Seikkailu.”

Lahtinen toivoi, ettei kovennetun mainitseminen saisi Lammiota entisestään epäilemään hänen jo valmiiksi ontuvaa tarinaansa. Luutnantti katsoi Lahtista nenänvarttaan pitkin selvästi ärtyneenä siihen, että hänet keskeytettiin kesken parhaimman hiillostuksen. Lahtisen vale taisi kuitenkin mennä läpi.

”Vai niin on asia. Hyvä on”, Lammio lausui kylmästi ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Terävän nokan sieraimet laajenivat jälleen. ”Alikersantti Lahtinen saisi myös elää, kuten opettaa. Aliupseerin tulisi vastata ulkonäöltään tiettyjä standardeja. Olisi suotavaa, että häntä voitaisiin pitää sivistyneenä edes siihen asti, kun hän avaa suunsa.”

Lahtinen ei tiennyt, miksi häntä loukkasi noin suora piikittely. Eihän se edes johtunut hänestä, Lehtoahan Lammio halusi kiusata, Lahtinen oli vain sattunut väliin.

”Nyt, jos sallitte”, Lammio kivahti ja lähti marssimaan pois viittilöiden lottaa seuraamaan, kuin naisraukka olisi ollut koira. Lotta soi heille vielä kärsivän hymyn ja lähti seuraamaan Lammiota vastahakoisesti.

Rahikainen huokaisi helpotuksesta ja kellahti takaisin istumaan nurmelle. ”Huh, sie oot kunnon kaveri, Lahtinen.”

”En minä sitä teitin vuoksi tehnyt”, Lahtinen tokaisi ja katsoi Lehtoa. ”Määttä oli teiän mukana tänään. Mihin te ootte sen jättänyt?”

Lehto katsoi Lahtista uhmakkaana, mutta aiempaan Lammioon kohdistuneen katseen jälkeen tämä tuijotus näytti suorastaan pehmeältä.

”Mistä minä sen tiedän?” Lehto ärähti. ”Jäi matkasta toimittamaan jotain omasta mielestään tärkeää.”

”Aiotko mennä ettimään?”

”Miksi menisin?” Lehto kysyi ja rojahti mielenosoituksellisesti maahan Rahikaisen viereen ja veti lakkinsa lippaa silmilleen kuin sulkeakseen Lahtisen ulkopuolelle.

"Niinpä tiätysti", Lahtinen murisi. "Miksi sää olisit veljes vartija. Perkele."

Lahtinen puristi käsiään nyrkeiksi. Riitaoja oli kävellyt hänen vierelleen ja yritteli vakuutella, etteivät Lehto ja Rahikainen toki tahallaan olleet Määttää hukanneet. Ja ei Lahtinen sitä uskonutkaan, mutta olisi hän toivonut edes hieman suurempaa huolellisuutta. Mutta ei, Lehto ei välittänyt mistään, ei itsestään tai kenestäkään muusta, ja nyt Määttä oli taas vaihteeksi ties missä.

Jos Lahtinen olisi antanut itselleen luvan miettiä omia tunteitaan tilannetta koskien, hän olisi ehkä ymmärtänyt, miksi juuri Määtän puuttuminen ärsytti häntä niin kovasti. Hänen liiallinen tunnollisuutensa oli suureksi osaksi syytettävissä, mutta oli myös totta, että Määtästä oli tullut hänelle kuin varkain tärkeä. Lahtinen ei ollut sellainen mies, jolla oli liialti ystäviä, mutta Määtän seurasta hän oli alkanut nauttia. Hän piti tämän pienistä huomautuksista ja silloin tällöin kasvoille nousevasta poissaolevasta hymystä. Määtässä oli sellaista tasaisuutta, jota hän kaipasi. Mutta tämä oli myös hajamielinen kuljeskelija, joka ei pysynyt paikoillaan ja eksyi aivan liian helposti. Siitä huolimatta, että Määttä tuntui aina löytävän seikkailuiltaan tien takaisin, Lahtisen olo oli rauhaton, kun hän ei tiennyt tämän olinpaikkaa.

”Vaan mikä väenkokkuu se täällä on?”

Lahtinen tunsi helpotuksen sekaantuvan kiukkuunsa, kun hän käännähti ympäri ja näki Määtän. Tämä oli ilmestynyt ryteiköstä kasvoillaan oksien raapimia punaisia viiruja. Kieltämättä tämä näytti olevan aivan kunnossa ja vaikka tämä olisikin ollut eksyksissä, piittaamaton ilme kasvoilla ei siitä kielinyt.

Lehto katsoi Lahtista ylimielisesti ja vetäisi lipan kunnolla silmilleen kuin ilmaistakseen, että asia oli loppuun käsitelty ja selvästi hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärin, kun Määttä kerran oli löytänyt takaisin.

”Katos tulit sie lopulta sieltä. Lahtine tiäl jo ihan ärriinä kiukutteli ku sinnuu ei kuulunu”, Rahikainen sanoi letkeästi. Lahtinen tunsi lämmön pistelevän poskiaan. Rahikainenhan puhui, kuin hän olisi tuonut tilanteeseen dramatiikkaa, jota ei oltaisi tarvittu. Vaikka hän oli ollut oikeassa.

Määttä kohautti olkapäitään, ei pyydellyt anteeksi tai edes katsonut Lahtiseen. ”Vaan mitäs te minusta. Huolehin sen ryykelin siellä.”

Rahikainen nyökkäsi selvästi tietäen täysin, mistä Määttä puhui. Lehto oli oudon paikoillaan, Lahtinen mietti, mahtoiko tämä pidättää henkeään, kun rintakaan ei kohoillut. Rahikainen huomasi äkkiä jotain ja rypisti kulmiaan kummissaan: ”Missäs siun reppu on?”

”Hukassa”, Määttä vastasi välinpitämättömällä äänellään. Lahtinen puuskahti ja kääntyi kannoillaan.

”Sun pitää ajaa partas”, hän mutisi Määtälle, joka hämmentyneenä kosketti leukaansa. Pehmeää nukkaa tämän leuassa vain oli muutenkin, mutta riittävästi kielimään Lahtisen valheesta Lammiolle. Äreänä hän mietti, että kadonnut reppu ja Määtän muuten resuinen olemus aiheuttaisivat jo riittävästi kysymyksiä.

”Vaan miksikäs minun parta häntä niin kiusaa?” kuului Määtän pohdinta hänen takaansa.

-

Rahikainen nipisti ihoa kulmakarvojensa välissä ja sulki silmänsä. ”Asja selevä, sie out sekopää. Kerrohan miulle, mikä siun suunnitelma sitten tästä etteenpäin on?”

Kun Määttä oli kertonut Rahikaiselle matalalla äänellä, että halusi näyttää tälle jotain, Rahikainen oli odottanut jotain mukavaa yllätystä. Hän oli ajatellut, että kenties Määttä olikin löytänyt kylästä vielä jotain ja tahtoi jakaa sen Rahikaisen kanssa. Kenties viinapullo, josta ei riittäisi jaettavaksi koko porukalle, mutta josta riittäisi heille kahdelle runsaasti lämmikettä illan ratoksi.

Rahikainen ei ollut odottanut sitä, että seuratessaan Määttää syrjemmälle metsään hän löytäisi suuren kiven juurelle painuneesta kolosta Määtän mysteerisesti kadonneen repun ja sen sisältä tyytyväisenä koisimasta heidän aiemmin löytämänsä lapsen.

Määttä oli istuttanut Rahikaisen kanssaan mättäälle ja raottanut vauvan piilopaikkaa varjostavia saniaisenlehtiä kasvot vailla ilmettä kuin yleensäkin. Kuin tässä ei olisi mitään merkillistä, vaan vauva oli täysin normaali ryöstösaalis siinä missä keksit ja marmeladitkin. Rahikainen oli hetken vain tuijottanut tuota hellästi koloon liinoilla vuoratussa repussa aseteltua nyyttiä, hänen aivojensa kapasiteetti ei ollut riittänyt käsittelemään Määtän älytöntä päätöstä tuoda mokoma kaikista paikoista juuri tänne.

Rahikaisen kysymys sai Määtän mietteliääksi. Ei kai Määttä ollut tuonut penskaa tänne miettimättä ollenkaan seuraavaa askeltaan? Ei Määttäkään voinut olla niin hölmö, Rahikainen ei suostunut uskomaan läheisimmän toverinsa tässä komppaniassa olevan täysi tomppeli.

”Vaan emminä tiijä, tarvittenko minä suunnitelmaa. Tuossa se nukkuu kunnes tästä lähhetään, sillä on hyvät makkuukset siinä.”

”Silviisii. Hienoa, Määttä”, Rahikainen totesi sarkastisesti. ”Oot sie aivan hönttö? Mitäs sitten, ku tästä lähhetään? Mie tiijän, että ne Venäjällä opettaa ämmätki taisteleen, mutta siekö opetatkin puoskan heittään ranattei?”

Määttä hymähti, kuin olisi harkinnut Rahikaisen ehdotusta tosissaan.

”Entä ku se alkoo itkeä? Tiä paikka on piilossa mutta likkeel, kaikki kuuloo.”

”Vaan hänhän on hyväjuoninen”, Määttä totesi ja osoitti tyytyväisenä pussuttavaa vauvaa, kuin tämä olisi todistanut jotain. Rahikainen olisi voinut huomauttaa siitä, että heidän ensikohtaamisellaan mokoma pentu oli kyllä huutanut sangen vakuuttavasti, mutta hänellä oli liian kiire olla kerrankin järjen äänenä Määtälle.

”Miksi sie ejes kerrot tämän miulle? Onko siun pakko sotkee miutkin siun hulluutees?”

”Emminä koko ajan voi täällä mehtässä piileskellä”, Määttä huomautti, kuin Rahikainen olisi tässä ollut se, jolle piti asiat vääntää rautalangasta. ”Eppäileen alkaa nuo. Käyvään vuoroitellen, kattotaan, ettei ihan nälissään ol ja rätti on puhas ja loruillaan vähän. Minul on täällä maitua.”

Määttä kurotti kiven alle näyttääkseen toisen piilon. Rahikainen mietti, missä kaikki tämä näppäryys oli ollut silloin, kun he olivat jääneet kiinni elintarvikkeiden varastamisesta.

”Mutta miksi mie?” hän valitti. ”En mie taho vahtia jottain penskaa. Mikset sie kiusaa Lahtista, sehä on iha siu pikkurillin ympärillä?”

”Vaan sinä tiijät tämän jytysen jo”, Määttä totesi kiinnittämättä huomiota Rahikaisen kommenttiin Lahtisesta. ”Parempi, mitä harvempi soa kuulla.”

”No entä Lehto?” Rahikainen kysyi saaden vastaukseksi vain tympeän katseen. ”No joo myönnetään, se män kyllä tosi ouvoksi nähessään tuon, ei se varmaan taho. Mutta en miekään taho.”

Määttä vain katseli häntä vaiti. Rahikainen tiesi kyllä, kuinka itsepäinen tämä osasi olla, mutta ei Määttä yleensä ollut vaatinut häneltä mitään tällä tavalla. Yleensä se oli päin vastoin, Määttä teki kaikkensa, ettei joutuisi pyytämään toisilta mitään. Rahikainen katsoi repussa nukkuvaa lasta. Mikä tässä nyt oli niin ihmeellistä?

”Kai sie ymmärrät”, Rahikainen aloitti varovasti, ”että sie et voi pittää sitä? Se on liian pieni, ei se pärjää täällä yksin montaa päivää. Ja myö jatketaan matkaa kohta. Sie et soa piettyä sitä piilossa.”

Kuten aina, kun Määtän kykyjä aliarvioitiin, tämän kasvoille kohosi päättäväinen, kivettynyt ilme. Rahikaisella oli ikävä epäilys, että toinen otti hänen sanansa pelkkänä haasteena eikä ystävällisenä muistutuksena, kuten hän oli ne tarkoittanut. Hän huokaisi ja katsoi lasta, jonka silmäluomet olivat alkaneet väristä heräämisen merkkinä. Nenännypykkä rypistyi ja Rahikainen valmistautui jo henkisesti huutoon, joka houkuttelisi paikalle koko komppanian ja lähettäisi hänet ja Määtän suota kuokkimaan alta aikayksikön. Huutoa ei kuitenkaan kuulunut, pikkuiset mantelisilmät vain avautuivat ja katselivat ympärilleen kirkkaina. Rahikainen katseli vauvaa epäileväisesti.

Määttä huomasi vauvan heränneen ja kurotti nostamaan tämän pois repusta kainaloista käsin. Pikkuisella oli päällään pienet housut, jotka pullottivat sinne huolimattomasti tungetusta kankaasta. Rahikainen mietti, oliko Määttä vaihtanut liinan kenties itse. Ajatus likaisesta rätistä ja varsinkin sellaisen pesemisestä sai hänet voimaan pahoin. Hänhän ei tätä vauvaa hoitaisi, sanoisi Määttä mitä tahansa.

Määttä asetti vauvan istumaan syliinsä pidellen sitä samalla vakaalla otteella, jolla aina piteli konekivääriä tai jalustaa. Vauva venytteli pieniä jäseniään selvästi tyytyväisenä likkumatilaansa ja päästi suustaan kikatuksenomaisen äänen, johon sekoittui sekalaisia äänteitä. Hymy teki ihmeitä noille pyöreille kasvoille, eikä pikkuinen näyttänyt enää ollenkaan siltä ryppynaamaiselta tomaatilta, jonka Rahikainen oli nähnyt talossa.

Vauvan nauru taukosi, kun tämän katse kiinnittyi johonkin. Pieni käsi tavoitteli saniaista ja yritti tarttua lehteen, mutta Määttä työnsi lehteä kauemmas. Vauvan suusta pääsi tyytymätön puuskahdus.

”Vaan elähän kisko siitä”, Määttä torui. Vauva katsoi tätä kummissaan. ”Elä hajota sinun piiloa, minä vaivalla sinulle näin hyvän paikan löysin.”

Määtän sanat tuntuivat kaikuvan kuuroille korville, koska nyt maasta oli löytynyt jotain paljon saniaisia kiinnostavampaa, nimittäin osittain oravan syömä käpy. Jälleen palleroinen käsi kurkotti sitä kohti, muttei ulottunut eikä Määttä päästänyt vauvaa kierähtämään sylistään, jotta tämä olisi päässyt tutkimaan metsän pohjaa. Jokin avuliaisuuden puuska sai Rahikaisen nojaamaan eteenpäin, poimimaan kävyn maasta ja ojentamaan sen vauvalle. Tämä otti sen vastaan kömpelöin käsin ja katseli sitä hetken. Vauva heilutteli käpyä kuin odottaen sen pitävän ääntä, ja kuinka ollakaan, käpy kirposi pienistä käsistä.

”Voe ei”, Rahikaisen suusta pääsi lipsahtamaan, kuin olisi tapahtunut jotain vakavampaakin. Hän ei katsonut Määttään, koska tämä varmaan näytti hillityn huvittuneelta ja sitä Rahikainen ei sietäisi.

”Ää mee”, vauva kaikui ja katsoi vakavana käpyä maassa. Rahikainen nojasi taas eteen ja nosti kävyn vauvan käsiin. Vauva katseli käpyä hetken, sitten nosti katseensa Rahikaiseen – ja heitti kävyn maahan. Rahikainen katsoi pulleaposkisia kasvoja ja rypisti kulmiaan.

”Pilkkaakko sie minnuu?”

Vastaukseksi hän sai vain kikatusta. Rahikainen nosti kävyn maasta ja luovutti sen sitä tavoitteleviin käsiin. Hetken ruskeat silmät napittivat häntä, mutta sitten käpy lennähti taas maahan. Kikatus sai pienen kehon kiemurtelemaan. Vauva piilotti nauravat kasvonsa Määtän takkia vasten ja vilkuili Rahikaista ilkikurisesti.

”Mitä jos mie vuan takavarikoin tämän, mitä?” Rahikainen haastoi ja heristi käpyä vauvan nenännykerön edessä. Vauva päästi pienen hihkaisun. Rahikainen asetti kävyn tämän syliin ja katsoi lasta silmiin merkitsevästi. ”Nyt. Nyt sie pijät siitä kiinni, onko selevä? Sie et heit-... Jaha, sie heitit sen. Ekkö sie usko, mie oun aivan vakavissani. Nyt sie pijät kiinni, eikös nii?”

Päästäessään kävystä irti Rahikainen huomasi jotain kamalaa. Hänhän leikki lapsen kanssa. Tämä oli _leikkiä_. Toinen tajuaminen oli vielä kamalampi – hänhän _hymyili_ mokomalle. Vilkaistessaan Määttää Rahikainen näki tämän kasvoilla tietävän ilmeen. Mokoma ylimielinen paskiainen.

Nostaessaan käpyä maasta jälleen kerran Rahikainen heristi sitä Määtälle ja sanoi teeskennellyn katkeralla äänellä: ”No hyvä on. Mutta sie et sua kunniaa miun ylipuhumisesta.”

Määtän suupielen kääntyivät hetkeksi hymyyn. ”Vaan enhän minä sitä ollu vuatimassakaan.”

-

Rahikainen ja Määttä olivat käyttäytyneet koko päivän omituisesti.

Lehto istui maassa ja vuoli puunpalasta tylsällä puukolla. Ei siksi, että olisi yrittänyt saada siitä taiottua esille mitään muotoa, vaan koska hänellä ei ollut mitään muutakaan tekemistä. Eilen illalla jo hän oli yrittänyt vihjailla rikostovereilleen siitä, että he voisivat yrittää tehdä täsmäiskun esikuntaan ja varastaa jotain oikeasti hyödyllistä, mutta nämä olivat sivuuttaneet hänet tyystin. Tänään ne olivat esittäneet, etteivät olleet ymmärtäneet hänen vihjailujaan samasta asiasta korttipelin aikana. Saatanan arkajalat, pelkäsivät varmaan Lammiota. Lehto puhisi itsekseen.

Kieltäytyminen pahanteosta ei ollut ainoa epäilyttävä asia. Määttä ja Rahikainen katoilivat alituiseen jonnekin ja putkahtivat taas näkyviin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Mikäli nuo kaksi olisivat kadonneet samaan aikaan, Lehto olisi kenties vetänyt omat johtopäätöksensä ja tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei halunnutkaan tietää, mitä kaksikko puuhasi. Mutta Määttä ja Rahikainen katoilivat vuorotellen, eivät koskaan yhtä aikaa. Se oli merkillistä.

Lehtoa kalvoi ajatus siitä, että kysymys ei ollut välttämättä pelosta tai mistään vastaavasta. Välttelivätkö nuo kaksi häntä? Ei hän sitä siksi pohtinut, että se olisi satuttanut jotain hänen syvimpiä tuntojaan. Ei hän välittänyt Määtästä tai Rahikaisesta tai siitä, viettivätkö mokomat mielellään aikaa hänen kanssaan. Hänellä vain sattui olemaan epäilys siitä, mikä kenties oli aiheuttanut välttelyn.

Lehto tiesi käyttäytyneensä heidän eilisellä ryöstöretkellään luonteensa vastaisesti. Hän ei ollut niitä miehiä, jotka pohtivat toimintansa tai ajatustensa syitä ja seurauksia, mutta jopa hän ymmärsi, että oli vaikuttanut eilen oudolta. Lehdon ote kiristyi puukon kahvan ympärillä, kun hän mietti eilistä. Sitä, kuinka hän oli astunut taloon ja ollut aikeissa käydä kaapiston kimppuun näkemästään ruumiista välittämättä, kun hän oli kuullut sohvan alta äänen.

Se oli ollut säälittävää. Lehto vuoli puunpalasta vihaisesti paksun lastun ja iski puukon maahan. Tylsyydestään huolimatta se upposi sentään multaan. Lehto tuijotti ilme synkkänä kättään, joka tärisi raivosta. Hän piilotti sen taskuunsa ja puri leukansa yhteen niin, että hampaat kirskahtivat.

-

”Kuka jakkaa?”

”Jaappa vaikka sinä.”

”Otetaank me laistoo vai tavallist?”

”Laisto on persiistä, tavallista tietty.”

Korttipeleihin osallistuminen ei ollut Lahtiselle mitenkään yleistä käytöstä. Hän ei erityisemmin nauttinut moisten pelailusta, mutta suurempi syy jäädä ringin ulkopuolelle oli se, ettei hän saattanut haaskata päivärahojaan sököön tai muuhunkaan uhkapeliin, jotka olivat komppaniassa tavallisimpia. Nyt Hietanen oli kuitenkin kutsunut hänet mukaan panoksettomaan peliin, jonka säännöt perustuivat pitkälti yhteenlaskulle. Lahtinen ei tiennyt, mitä hänen olisi pitänyt ajatella siitä, että Hietanen oli myynyt pelin hänelle juuri noilla sanoilla. Ei häntä tosin sinänsä haitannut, että Hietanen ajatteli hänen olevan köyhä ja hyvä laskuopissa, oikeassahan tämä oli.

Riitaoja katsoi surkeana korttejaan. Poika oli myös saatu houkuteltua mukaan peliin ja tämä oli hävinnyt surkeasti monta kierrosta putkeen. Nytkin tämä huokaisi ja asetti kortin pöytään. ”Ei minul ol mittään.”

Korttipelin tarkoituksena oli kerätä pöydästä kortteja, joiden numeroiden summa vastasi kädessä olevien korttien suuruutta. Lahtinen kohotti kulmiaan ja työnsi Riitaojaa kohti kolmea korttia. Seitsemän, neljä, viisi. ”Toihan on ruutukymppi. Se on kuustoista. Sää saat sillä nää.”

Riitaoja päästi pienen, ilahtuneen äänen ja kasasi korttinsa omaan pinoonsa. Rahikainen ähkäisi valittavasti. ”Lahtinen hei, yks tän pelin suurimmista iloista on se, ku suapi häikäilemättä käyttää hyväkseen sitä, ku kaveri ei ol nii selevä laskemaan.”

”Mutta mitä hauskaa täsä on, ellei pelata reilusti?” Lahtinen kummasteli hieman ärtyneenä siihen, että ilmeisesti oli taas tehnyt jotain väärin.

”Yrjö me tajutaa kyl vähemmälki et sää oot kommunisti”, Hietanen heitti saaden Riitaojan ja Rahikaisen nauramaan. Lahtinen mulkaisi Hietasta ja löi oman korttinsa pöytään. Määttä katseli korttejaan mietteliäänä. Tämän kasvoilta ei saattanut nähdä ollenkaan, millainen käsi tällä oli. Määttä oli varmasti loistava pokerissa.

He pelasivat vähän aikaa hiljaisuudessa, ainoina sanoina voitonriemuiset hymähdykset tai ärtyneet valitukset. Yllättävää kyllä se oli Määttä, joka avasi suunsa tehdäkseen oikean keskustelunavauksen.

”Vaan olettekos te koskaan miettineet, että vain lähtisitte kottiin?”

Lahtinen kohotti katseensa korteista kummissaan. Määttä ei katsonut heihin, oli vain kuin olisi lausunut jotain täysin normaalia.

”Mitä sinä tarkotat?” Riitaoja kysyi.

”Tiijättehän. Jättäisitte sovan välistä. Lähtisitte takasin.”

”Kapinaako sää Määtän poika haastat?” Hietanen nauroi. ”Älä tommotti puhu. Kuovi kuulee ja antaa sul ympäri korvia.”

”Kuka sitä saatanan keskosta pelkää”, Lehto tuhahti yllättävällä intohimolla. Tämä ei ollut lausunut pelin aikana sanaakaan, mutta Määtän sanat olivat selvästi herättäneet tässä jonkinlaisen kiinnostuksen. Silmät, joissa niin usein oli julma tai pistävä katse, pälyilivät Määttää kuin yrittäen väkisin lukea, mitä tämän pään sisällä liikkui.

Rahikainen oli yllättävän vakavan näköinen. Lahtinen oli huomannut, että toissapäiväisen Määtän hetkellisen katoamisen jälkeen nuo molemmat olivat käyttäytyneet oudosti. Katoilleet ja supatelleet toisilleen, kun luulivat, ettei kukaan nähnyt. Aiemmin päivällä Lahtinen oli aivan varmasti nähnyt, kuinka purolla, kaukana heidän normaalista pesupaikastaan Määttä pesi kangasta, joka ei varmasti ollut tämän paita. Huomatessaan Lahtisen Määttä oli kiirehtinyt pois hänen silmistään.

Se oli outoa. Lahtinen ei pitänyt siitä.

”Minä kyllä tahon kottiin”, Riitaoja sanoi hiljaa. Poika imeskeli alahuultaan näyttäen siltä, kuin olisi purskahtamaisillaan itkuun. Lahtinen yritti työntää pois pienen ärtymyksen, jonka tunsi nostavan päätään hänen sisällään, kun Riitaoja antoi surkeutensa näkyä. Riitaoja sai haluta kotiin, se oli luonnollista. Lahtinenkin halusi kotiin. Mikä oikeus hänellä tai kenellä tahansa muullakaan täällä oli katsoa Riitaojaa alaspäin, kun tämä puhui julki heidän kaikkien ajatukset? Kuin Lahtisen mietteet lukien ja niistä yllyttyneenä Lehto katsoi Riitaojaa silmissään silkkaa ylenkatsovaa inhoa.

”Mikä yllätys”, Lehto mutisi saaden Riitaojan painamaan päänsä häpeissään. Hietanen laski suuren kätensä Riitaojan olkapäälle rauhoittavasti ja keinutti vähän. Riitaoja hymyili varovasti.

”Täältä saatana mihinkään pääse karkaamaan”, Lahtinen murahti, koska ei kokenut tämän keskustelun olevan täydellinen ilman hänen omaa panostaan. ”Pistävät kuulan kalloon sillä sekunnilla, ku eres ounailevat, että siälä pyörii muita aatoksia ku isämmaan pualustaminen, nii se vaan on. Herrojen miälestä ittesuojeluvietti on korpisoturin arvon alapuolella, toisin ku kuoleminen paskat housussa naapurin mailla.”

Hietasen silmissä oli se pilke, joka syntyi, kun tämä oli juuri keksinyt omasta mielestään hulvattoman heiton, jolla tehdä tyhjäksi kaikki, mitä Lahtinen oli ehtinyt sanoa. Kuitenkaan tämä ei ehtinyt tuota heittoaan sanomaan ennen kuin Määttä puhui: ”Vaan onkos se oma luoti sitten niin paljon pahempi, ku ryssänkään.”

Tätä filosofista kysymystä he jäivät hetkeksi pohtimaan. Äkkiä Rahikainen tuntui tajuavan jotain ja nousi ylös.

”Ei mutta, kiintoisaa keskustelua, mutta teijän o pelattava tiä kierros loppuun iliman minnuu”, hän totesi heilutellen tupakkirasiaa kädessään. ”Mie käyn savuilla.”

”Voitha sää tässäki”, Hietanen huomautti. Rahikainen virnisti.

”Emmie, ku on tuon Riitaojan henki nii herkäs, että mie mään suosiolla sivummalle.”

Näin sanoen Rahikainen luikki pois. Lahtinen katsoi tämän perään epäileväisenä ja käänsi katseensa Määttään. Tämä näytti aivan yhtä rauhalliselta, kuin ennen Rahikaisen outoa lähtöä. Se olisi muuten vakuuttanut tämän syyttömyyttä, mutta kaikki ringissä olivat hämmentyneen näköisiä Rahikaisen livahduksesta, Määttä oli ainoa rauhallinen. Tämä tiesi jotain.

Ei Lahtinen yleensä pitänyt itseään ihmisenä, joka sekaantui toisten asioihin. Hän huolehti oman alueensa ja antoi muiden tehdä, mitä lystäsivät. Hänen mielessään oli kuitenkin vielä tuoreena ärtyneisyys Lehdon, Määtän ja Rahikaisen toissapäiväisestä seikkailusta ja Lehdon ja Rahikaisen vähättelevästä suhtautumisesta hänen huoleensa. Hän ei päästäisi Lehtoa tällä kertaa niin helpolla.

”Toi on Rahikainen katoillu paljon hiljattain”, Lahtinen huomautti katsoen Lehtoa. ”Tiäräksää, mikä sillä on?”

Lehto, joka oli vielä vähän aikaa sitten katsonut epätietoisen näköisenä Rahikaisen perään, mulkaisi Lahtista kylmästi. ”En.”

Taas se sama välinpitämättömyys. Lahtista kismitti. ”Sitä mää vaan, ettei pulaan hankkiudu. Kylä mää tahtoisin tiätää, jos olisin sen ryhmänjohtaja.”

”Mutta kun et ole”, Lehto pisti takaisin. ”Anna olla. Löytänyt jonkun akan varmaan, jota käy pusikossa riiaamassa.”

Lahtinen puristi kortteja kädessään. Jos tässä olisi ollut kyse vain Rahikaisesta, hän olisi antanutkin olla, mutta tässä oli kyse myös Määtästä ja hänen ryhmästään. Jos Lehto ei kerran välittänyt, ei Lahtisen auttanut kuin välittää tämän puolesta. Hän jatkoi mutinaansa nyreänä, suurimmaksi osaksi omaa turhautuneisuuttaan purkaakseen, odottamatta edes kunnollista vastausta: ”Mää ny vaan miätin, että jos Rahikainen joutuu johonkin pulaan siitä, mitä ikinä tekeekään, sää oot siitä vastuussa.”

”Vaan sepä ei taija Yrjö kuulua sinulle.”

Viileä äänensävy sai Lahtisen lähes kavahtamaan. Määttä oli nostanut katseensa korteistaan ja tämän harmaat silmät porautuivat suoraan häneen. Lahtinen melkein säikähti sitä, kuinka kylmiltä nuo silmät näyttivät. Hetken hän tuijotti Määttää tuntien viileän möykyn vatsassaan. Sitten hänen kasvonsa synkistyivät.

”Jaha.” Lahtinen ei voinut peittää katkeraa sävyä äänessään. Hän laski korttinsa maahan ja kompuroi ylös. ”Selvä sitten. Mää en häiritte teittiä enempää.”

Välittämättä Hietasen ja Riitaojan vastalauseista hän marssi pois paikalta. Hän ei välittänyt. Hän oli hyvin tottunut siihen, ettei häntä kuunneltu. Oli kysymys sitten hänen poliittisista mielipiteistään tai mistä tahansa muusta, hän tiesi kyllä, mitä muut ajattelivat. Siinä ei ollut mitään uutta. Hän vain olisi toivonut edes Määtän ymmärtävän, ettei hän kiusallaan kysellyt. Hän vain välitti.

Lahtinen katsoi metsää paikantaen kohtaa, jonne Rahikaisen kiharainen pää oli hetki sitten kadonnut. Häntä ei kovin uteliaaksi ihmiseksi saattanut syyttää, mutta nyt hän viimeistään halusi tietää, mitä metsässä tapahtui. Hän vain seuraisi Rahikaista ihan vähän ja selvittäisi asian. Jos siellä tosiaan oli vain joku nainen, jota Rahikainen ja Määttä vuorotellen kävivät tapaamassa, hän antaisi asian olla. Hänen vain oli saatava tietää.

Lahtinen vilkuili ympärilleen ja kun kukaan ei katsonut häntä, hän livahti puiden suojiin. Hänen oli katsottava jalkoihinsa, ettei kaatunut, mutta rämpiessään syvemmälle metsän siimekseen hän kuulosteli jatkuvasti, kuuliko Rahikaisen ääntä.

Kuinka ollakaan, Lahtinen kuuli jonkin matkan päästä juttelua. Hitaasti kuulostellen hän eteni ja pysähtyi. Kyllä, se oli varmasti Rahikaisen ääni. Lahtinen eteni matalana ääntä kohti, kunnes erotti sanoja. Hän seisahtui suuren männyn taakse ja jäi kuuntelemaan.

”Siepä se näytät iloselta. Onko ollu ikävä? Toivottavasti et hirviästi pettyny, ku se olenki mie enkä Määtän poika.”

Lahtinen koitti pinnistellä, muttei kuullut keskustelun toisen osapuolen vastausta. Hän ei myöskään nähnyt Rahikaista, vaikka kuinka kurkki puun takaa. Hän tajusi, että Rahikainen seuralaisineen taisi olla muutamien metrien päässä kohoavan suuren kiven toisella puolella. Varovasti Lahtinen käveli hieman lähemmäs.

”Määttä tuloo siun luokse varmaan sitten yöllä. Nyt on ilta ruvennu taittumaan jo, mie voin viipyä jonkin aikaa. Mitäs sie tahtoisit tehä?”

Ehkä se oli tosiaan joku nainen. Jos tilanne oli sellainen, Lahtinen ei saisi jäädä salakuuntelemaan, hänen olisi parempi kääntyä takaisin. Naisessa ei ollut mitään vaarallista. Lahtinen ei suostunut vellomaan siinä määrittelemättömässä pahassa olossa, jonka synnytti ajatus siitä, että Määttäkin olisi käynyt jonkun naisen luona niin monta kertaa. Ei, jos kyseessä oli nainen, Lahtisen tuli olla helpottunut.

”Hyi, kylläpä sie haiset.”

Lahtinen pysähtyi silkasta tyrmistyksestä. Hän oli jo aivan ison kiven vieressä. Kyllä hän oli osannut päätellä, ettei Rahikainen ollut mikään herrasmies, mutta ei hän ollut odottanut tältä näin suoraa puhetta.

”Ei, mie en taho kurkata siun housuihin. Se on enemmän Määtän hommaa.”

Lahtisen poskia kuumotti. Hänen pitäisi lähteä.

Hän oli kääntymässä kannoillaan, mutta liike olikin liian nopea ja juurikko haukkasi kiinni hänen saappaaseensa, jonka kasvava reikä oli kuin väijynyt tilaisuutta kampata hänet. Lahtinen yritti ottaa tukea kivestä, mutta hän haparoi ja kaatui.

Maahan iskeytyminen löi Lahtisesta hetkeksi ilmat pihalle, mutta kun hän kivultaan sai silmänsä auki, hän huomasi katsovansa pelästynyttä Rahikaista suoraan silmiin. Pelästynyttä Rahikaista, jonka sylissä oli jotain, joka näytti kummasti vauvalta.

Hetken he vain tuijottivat toisiaan. Vauvan hiljaista kujerrusta lukuunottamatta metsässä oli aivan hiljaista. Lopulta Rahikainen avasi suunsa.

”Ennen ku sie suutut, Määttä on vastuussa kaikesta. Mie oun täysin syytön.”

-

Määttä piti Lahtisesta, mutta saarnata tämä osasi paremmin kuin kukaan. Yleensä se oli varsin mukavaa. Määtästä oli rattoisaa olla sellaisen ihmisen seurassa, joka ei odottanut häneltä jatkuvaa rupattelua vaan ymmärsi, että hän saattoi olla sanomatta mitään ja silti kuunnella. Siltä saarnalta, joka häntä nyt todennäköisesti odotti, hän olisi kuitenkin mielellään itsensä säästänyt.

Määttä istui sammalella vieressään Rahikainen, jonka sylissä vauva leikki lempikävyllään. Lahtinen katsoi heitä kolmea ryppy kulmien välissä syventyen sekunti sekunnilta. Määttä mietti, että jos hän olisi etusormellaan oikein silittänyt, olisiko hän saanut sen rypyn katoamaan.

Lahtinen huokaisi ja hieraisi ohimoaan nyrkillään. ”No niin. Kertokaa mulle, mikä tää homma on. Ehkä mää voin auttaa.”

Määttä räpäytti silmiään.

Lahtinen taisi huomata hänen hämmennyksensä, koska tämä näytti oudon katuvalta. ”Mun ei olis pitäny tupata sillä tavalla teitin asioihin. Mä en tienny, että kysymys olisi jostain tämmösestä. Jos te annatte, mää tahtosin auttaa.”

Määttä punnitsi miehen sanoja hetken. Hän kyllä uskoi, ettei Lahtinen ollut tarkoittanut mitään pahaa. Tuollainen Lahtinen vain oli, halusi tehdä kaiken oikein. Oli vain valitettavaa, että Lahtinen tuntui luulevan olevansa ainoa, joka ymmärsi, miten asiat tehtiin oikein. Aina niin varma siitä, että oli porukan fiksuin. Mahtoi olla väsyttävää.

”Löyvettiin kylästä tuosta läheltä”, Määttä sanoi hiljaa. Lahtinen nyökkäsi.

”Yksin?”

”Joku eukko siel oli”, Rahikainen vastasi napaten vauvalta kävyn ja härnäten sitä pitämällä käpyä juuri tämän ulottumattomissa. Määttä tuumi, mahtoiko Rahikainen tajuta, mitä teki. ”Töllönny jo ennen ku myö tultiin. Oli lapsraiska ihan ilman kettään. Ei Määtän pojan syvän kestäny.”

”Aattelinhan minä, että sen sinne jätän”, Määttä sanoi puolustellen. ”Aattelin aluksi nostaa sen siihen eukon viereen, ettei yksin jää kuoleen.”

”Aika makaaberia”, Lahtinen totesi. Määttä hymyili.

”Vaan emminä roaskinut”, hän sanoi ja katsoi lasta, jolle Rahikainen oli palauttanut kävyn. Käpy olisi etsiytynyt heti suuhun, ellei Rahikainen olisi hellästi estellyt. ”Kun minä uparan sylliin poimin, nii se nauroi niin ilosena. Joten minä nappasin mukkaan rätit ja voatteet ja maijot ja pakkasin nisun reppuun.”

Siinä se. Ei Määttä aivan typerä ollut, hän tiesi kyllä, ettei hänen toimissaan ollut mitään viisasta. Piilottaa nyt vauva metsään aivan lähelle majoitusaluetta täynnä sotilaita. Omasta mielestään hän oli kuitenkin pohtinut kaikki vaihtoehdot läpi. Hän oli leikitellyt sellaisella ajatuksella, että olisi tarponut etsimään sen rannan, jolla Rahikainen oli hakkaillut pyykkäämässä olleita naisia ja olisi kysellyt näiltä, mikäli olivat ipanaa vailla. Hän tiesi kuitenkin, että ajatus oli kaukaa haettu. Myöskään ei olisi järkevää kertoa isommille herroille tästä löydöstä, seuraisi vain kysymyksiä siitä, mistä Määttä oli vauvan löytänyt ja kuitenkin se jossain vaiheessa jätettäisiin heitteille. Hän joutuisi pulaan aivan syyttä suotta. Lisäksi Määttä ei pitänyt siitä ajatuksesta, että vauva vietäisiin häneltä pois ja asetettaisiin käsiin, joihin hän ei luottanut. Hän oli alkanut suhtautua pikkuiseen samalla tavalla kuin konekiväärin varsinaiseen, hän ei luovuttaisi sitä ihan kenelle tahansa.

Lahtinen näytti mietiskelevältä. ”Anna ku mä arvaan... Tämän takia sää kysyit tuola korttipelissä, että onko kukaan meistä uhrannu ajatusta rintamakarkuruudelle?”

Rahikainen nyökkäsi. ”Mieki aattelin, että sitäkö sie mietit.”

Määttä kohautti olkapäitään. Kenties. Ei hän nähnyt oikein muutakaan keinoa. Kotiin asti hänen ei kannattanut kai kipittää, niin korkealle pitäisi kivuta ja hän ei tiennyt ollenkaan, miten äitimuori reagoisi siihen, että sankaripoika saapuikin kotiovelle kesken sodan jokelteleva nyytti kainalossa. Mutta johonkin kauemmas rintamasta, kenties johonkin metsään. Määttä oli aina pitänyt metsissä samoamisesta. Lapsenkin olisi hyvä siellä kasvaa, puiden keskellä. Määttä voisi opettaa tälle, miten muurahaispesää tökkimällä tikkuun sai kirpeän maun, jota oli mukava nuoleskella.

”Joutaisin kai minä tästä lähtemään. Mitäs minä täällä.”

Lahtisen otsa oli aivan kurtulla. Se olisi huvittanut Määttää, mutta myönnettäköön, että tässä tilanteessa kurtut olivat aivan oikeutettuja. Määtän suunnitelma oli järjetön ja Lahtinen tuntui mielellään ajattelevan itseään järkevänä ihmisenä.

”Mää en pirä siitä ajatuksesta, että sää lähtisit”, Lahtinen sanoi mietteliäänä. ”Ainakaan yksin.”

”Vaan enhän minä yksin aikonukkaa.”

Lahtinen avasi suunsa kai sanoakseen, ettei lasta laskettu, mutta tämä taisi huomata Määtän katsovan Rahikaista. Kiharapäinen mies ei aluksi huomannut katseiden kääntyneen itseensä, niin keskittynyt tämä oli tökkimään vauvan nenää kävyllä. Hiljaisuuden havaitessaan Rahikainen kuitenkin nosti katseensa. Hänen kasvoilleen lankesi epäröivä varjo ja hän pudisti päätään.

”Mitä? Emmie. En toellakaan.”

”Se mukula tuntuu kylä pitävän susta”, Lahtinen huomautti. Määttä oli hämmentynyt. Saattoiko todella olla, että Lahtinen oli hänen puolellaan tässä asiassa? Kyllä hän tiesi, ettei Lahtinen pitänyt sotaa oikeutettuna tai taistelemisen arvoisena, mutta hän oli aina pitänyt miestä liian velvollisuudentuntoisena kannustaakseen tällaiseen.

”Ei”, Rahikainen sanoi. ”En mie lähe tämmöseen hulluuteen. Soavat meijät heti kiinni ja pistävät kuulan silmien välliin, sannoithan sie Lahtinen siitä itekkin.”

Lahtinen tuijotti Rahikaista hetken. Määttä kuuli painavien ajatusten raksahtelevan miehen väsyneiden silmien takana. Lopulta Lahtinen nyökkäisi ja huokaisi: ”Sää olet oikeassa. Se on iso uhraus etkä sää ole Rahikainen itsekäs, ellet sitä tee. Ellei ammutuksi tule, niin vankilaan päätyminen on ainakin mahrollista, ellei ole pirun hyviä suhteita, jotka auttaa pysymään piilossa. Te ootte tunteneet ton ipanan vaan muutaman päivän. Pakko olla joku toinen keino.”

”Vaan enhän minä pelekästään hänen taotta lähtisi”, Määttä totesi. Lahtinen katsoi häntä kysyvästi. ”Minä oon aatellu. Sen meijän seisomisen jäläkeen.”

Lahtinen ja Rahikainen kuuntelivat häntä. Määttä tunsi olonsa oudon kiusaantuneeksi. Hän ei ollut tottunut tällaisiin tilanteisiin, joissa hänen odotettiin selittävän aatelmiaan toisille. Teoilla hän oli tottunut itsensä ymmärretyksi saattamaan ja nyt se ei ollut mahdollista.

Määttä ei pitänyt kuolemaa mitenkään ihmeellisenä asiana. Hän oli suuren perheen lapsi ja monet hänen sisaruksistaan olivat kuolleet jo ennen kuuden vuoden ikää ties mihin kulkutauteihin. Sellainen lakkasi nopeasti olemasta surullista. Sodassa välinpitämättömyys kuolemaa kohtaan oli vain kasvanut. Mitä Määttä siitä, jos luoteja viuhui ympärillä. Jos osuisivat, sitten osuisivat.

Mutta tappamisesta hän ei pitänyt. Sekään ei ollut tietenkään mitenkään merkillistä, hän ampui minkä ampui ja jonkun elämä päättyi. Mutta se tuntui turhalta. Lahtinen oli jossain vaiheessa marissut siitä, että ainoa syy tälle ampua oli oman henkirievun suojeleminen, mutta Määttä ei kokenut sitäkään ajatusta omakseen. Jos omassa hengessä ei ollut mitään ihmeellistä, miksi sitä täytyi suojella tappamalla?

Nämä pohdinnat olivat Määtän päässä kuitenkin liian häivähdyksenomaisia ja tavoittamattomissa. Kun hän yritti sanoittaa niitä ääneen, sanat pettivät. Hän päätyi toteamaan: ”Minä kun olen niin väsynyt tähän.”

Määttä katsoi Rahikaista, joka edelleen ruumiinkielellään välitti täyttä kielteisyyttä. Tämä oli vetänyt vauvan lähemmäs rintaansa ja pudisteli päätään hieman. Määttä mietti, että ei Rahikainenkaan voinut väittää, ettei olisi väsynyt tähän. Rahikainen oli iloluontoinen poika, joka nauroi paljon ja harvoin teki mitään, mistä ei jotain hyötynyt. Miksi Rahikainen kaikista ihmisistä haluaisi uhrata henkensä kodin, uskonnon ja isänmaan puolesta? Määtästä tuntui, että tämän ainoa syy suhtautua hänen ehdotukseensa niin kielteisesti oli pelko.

Lahtinen hieraisi jälleen ohimoaan. Olikohan miesparan pää kipeä. ”No, miätitään sitä paremmalla ajalla. Nyt toi mukula haisee niin, ettei täälä voi keskittyä.”

”Mie en sitä kyllä kuivaksi vaiha”, Rahikainen uhitteli, vaikka äänestä kuulsi helpotus puheenaiheen vaihdosta. Lapsi tämän sylissä höpötteli kuin omasta mielestään olisi tuoksunut orvokeilta. Lahtinen pyöräytti silmiään ja ojensi kätensä.

”Anna sitten tänne. Ristus, paskaa se vain on, tartte niin nenää nyrpistellä.”

Määttä hymähti. Hän katseli vauvan varovaisin käsin Lahtiselle luovuttavaa Rahikaista. Yleensä niin kovin huolettomilla kasvoilla oli mietteliäs varjo.

-

Lehto hätkähti hereille ja kompuroi istuvaan asentoon valmiina puolustautumaan. Ympärillä oli mustaa. Hengitys ei ottanut rauhoittuakseen, Lehdon hengenvedot olivat ohuita ja pihiseviä. Olo oli kuin silloin, kun nukkumaanmennessä tunsi humahduksen. Kuin putoaisi. Nyt putoaminen ei kuitenkaan tuntunut loppuvan, vaikka Lehto oli jo istumassa, varmasti hereillä. Hän sulki silmänsä kiinni tiukasti ja painoi kätensä vasten maata. Kangasta, jonka alla kohosi muhkuraisena juurinen maa. Ympäriltä kuului kuorsausta. Lehto haistoi hien ja lian, joka oli pinttynyt kiinni näiden miesten ihoon. Hän oli teltassa.

Kukaan ei ollut kai herännyt, se oli sentään onnekasta. Tai jos joku olikin nähnyt Lehdon heräävän kasvot kalpeina, tämä oli tajunnut painaa päänsä ennen kuin saisi ympäri korvia. Lehto muisti edelleen katkeralla häpeällä erästä yötä, jolloin kaikista ihmisistä Riitaoja olikin ollut hereillä ja kysynyt Lehdolta, oliko hänellä joku hätänä. Sen silmissä oli väikkynyt ymmärrys, kuin se olisi luullut tietävänsä. Lehto inhosi sitä typerää pälyilevää katsetta ja myötätuntoista hymyä.

Nyt Riitaoja nukkui rauhallisena reppu päänsä alla. Se oli harvinaista, yleensä tämä näytti nukkuessaan rauhattomalta, jos sai unta ollenkaan. Kai Riitaojaa oli auttanut nukahtamaan se, kun tämä oli saanut tänä yönä Määtältä luvan käpertyä lyhyemmän miehen kainaloon. Lehto ei saattanut ymmärtää, miksi Määtän kaltainen järkevä ihminen alentui sellaiseen. Pidellä nyt aikuista miestä sylissään kuin jotain imeväistä.

Mutta missä Määttä nyt oli? Lehto katseli ympärilleen, mutta ei löytänyt katseellaan tätä. Määttä oli käynyt nukkumaan Riitaojan viereen, Lehto oli siitä varma. Nyt kun hän kiinnitti asiaan huomiota, hän ei nähnyt Rahikaistakaan, vaikka kuinka silmiään siristeli. Tämä oli varmasti nukahtanut lähelle teltan suuta, Lehto muisti tämän härnänneen Lahtista ennen nukkumaanmenoa... Lahtista, jota ei myöskään näkynyt teltassa.

Tämä oli jo liian paksua. Epätietoisuus siitä, mitä oli meneillään, sekoittui Lehdon rintaa painavaan rauhattomuuteen. Miksi hän oli herännyt? Sinä yönä, jona Riitaoja oli kysellyt Lehdon vointia, hän oli herännyt uneen, niin hän ainakin luuli, mutta tämä tuntui erilaiselta. Aivan kuin jokin olisi herättänyt hänet. Mutta pakkohan sen oli olla unta. Lehto puri leukojaan yhteen niin, että hän tunsi jännitteen ohimoillaan asti.

Silloin hän kuuli sen vaimean äänen uudelleen.

Lehto vihasi sitä, että edellleen tuo ääni sai hänen pulssinsa kiihtymään.

-

Rahikainen hyssytteli lasta niin hyvin kuin pystyi, mutta huuto ei loppunut. Nälkä penskalla ei voinut olla, Rahikainen oli hiipinyt ulos yöllä nimenomaan syöttääkseen tämän. Hän oli ollut lähdössä, kun hillitön itku oli puhjennut eikä lakannut millään. Rahikainen oli ottanut vauvan syliin ja heijannut, mutta siitä ei ollut apua. Hän oli yrittänyt laulaa ja leikkiä vauvan kanssa tämän kävyllä, jota hän nyt kantoi koko ajan taskussaan, mutta huuto oli vain yltynyt. Jopa pöksyihin hän oli kurkannut, mutta sielläkin oli kuivaa. Rahikainen ei tiennyt, mitä tehdä.

”Perkele se kuuluu teltalle asti.”

Rahikainen nosti katseensa ja näki Lahtisen ja Määtän rämpivän esiin suuren kiven takaa. Hän pudisteli päätään hätääntyneenä. Hieman hän nosti ohutta liinaa vauvan eteen kuin se olisi toiminut äänieristeenä. Ei se toiminut.

”Mie en tiijä, miten suaha se lopettaan”, Rahikainen kuiskasi Määtän ja Lahtisen polvistuessa mättäälle. Saapujat katsoivat toisiaan. Lahtisen kasvoilta kuulsi huoli, Määtän aivoituksista ei ottanut selvää.

”Sää oot ruokkinu sen?” Lahtinen kysyi.

”Olen olen”, Rahikainen sihahti. ”Ja sylkyssä pitäny ja kaikkeni tehny.”

”Onko kuiva?”

”Luulekko että mie pelekään ääkkää niin paljon, että mieluummin annan mokoman rääkyä ku vaihan sille kuivat?” Rahikainen ärähti. ”Puhas on. Ei vuan lopeta.”

”Voi perkeleen perkele”, Lahtinen manasi ja laski kämmentään vauvan vatsalle. ”Plikka hei. Shh.”

”Ei se puhetta kuuntele”, Rahikainen vaikeroi ja puristi silmänsä kiinni. Tämä oli täyttä hulluutta. Kaikki kuulisivat vauvan huudon ja sitten heille kävisi kalpaten. Miksi Rahikainen oli edes lähtenyt tähän mukaan? Ei kenenkään saatanan kainuulaisen ystävyys ollut tämän väärti. Rahikainen vilkaisi Määttää, joka katseli vakavin ilmein Lahtisen epätoivoista rauhoitteluyritystä. Kiukku kuohahti Rahikaisen sisällä. Siinä mokoma vain nökötti kuin mikäkin koivunpunikkitatti.

”Tää on kokonaan siun syytäs”, Rahikainen supisi. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi edes vaivautui kuiskaamaan, rääkyminen kuitenkin kuuluisi leiriin. ”Siun sitte piti olla tuommoinen suatanan itsepäinen pässi ja ottaa tää mukkaan. Kukkaan ei sinnuu vuatinu sitä tekemään. Ja ny myö kaikki ollaan liemessä sentäi.”

”Vaan siellä oli kipinämikko nukahtanu kesken vuoron”, Määttä totesi, kuin se olisi tehnyt kaiken hyväksi. ”Enkä minäkään tuohon herännyt, Lahtinen minut herätti.”

”Luulekko sie toella, ettei kukkaan oo riittävän herkkäuninen herätäkseen tuohon?” Rahikainen kivahti. ”Myö jouvutaan siun takia semmoseen kuseen, että...”

”Älä siinä saatana riehu”, Lahtinen ärähti. ”Sää et ole tässä kyllä myöskään syytön. Mitä Määtän olis susta pitäny tehrä, jättää pentu sinne, mitä?”

”Sitä ollaan nii ritarillisia”, Rahikainen murahti. ”Mie oun pahoillani, Lahtinen, jos Määtän pojan arvostelu sinun herkkiä tuntojas loukkaa, ei ollu tarkotus. Siitä mie vuan sinnuu muistutan, että sie out ihan yhtä lailla pulassa ku myöki. Että seästäpä puolustuspuhhees siihen, kun...”

Kiven takaa astui Lehto.

Rahikaisen suu napsahti kiinni ja nähdessään ilmeen Lehdon kasvoilla hän kavahti hieman taaksepäin. Lehdon silmissä oli hurja katse. Se muistutti katsetta, josta Rahikainen oli nähnyt vilauksen vilkaistessaan Lehtoa pommien pudotessa taivaalta. Ei aivan vihainen, vaan jotain aivan muuta. Oli mitä oli, se pelotti Rahikaista syvästi.

Lehto katsoi heitä kaikkia kolmea vuorotellen, kunnes tämän katse laskeutui huutavaan ja potkivaan vauvaan. Rahikainen mietti, oliko ilme tämän kasvoilla inhoa. Hetken Lehto vain tuijotti vauvaa kuin mittaillen sitä.

”Mikä sillä on?” Lehto kysyi. Ääni oli niin hillitty ja viileä, että sitä oli vaikea edes ymmärtää Lehdon ääneksi. Kuin joku olisi painanut nappia ja kytkenyt Lehdon pois päältä. Tämä oli aivan liikkumatta, kuin kivettynyt. Rahikaisella kesti hetki tajuta, että kysymykseen odotettiin vastausta.

”Mie en tiijä. Kaikkea oun kokkeillu. Juur sen syötinkin, ja...”

Hän ei ehtinyt lopettaa lausettaan, kun Lehto polvistui maahan ja tarttui vauvaan. Ellei Rahikainen kuvitellut omiaan, jopa Määtän kasvoilla välähti säikähtänyt ilme. Lehto nosti vauvan mekaanisesti kuin kone ja asetti istuvaan asentoon eteensä tukien toisella kädellään tämän rintaa. Uudesta ihmisestä hämmentyneenä vauvan itku yltyi sydäntäsärkeväksi ulvonnaksi. Lehto kohotti kätensä ja Määttä näytti valmiilta syöksymään tämän kimppuun.

Lehto taputti vauvan selkää.

Kolme miestä tuijottivat silmät suurina, kun Lehdon suuri, kovettumien kirjavoittama käsi osui vauvan selkään saaden tämän pienen kehon nytkähtämään. Vauvan suusta karkasi ilmaa korinana. Lehto taputti uudestaan ja tällä kertaa jostain syvältä vauvan sisältä kumpusi röyhtäys. Vauvan silmät olivat rävähtäneet suuriksi ja Lehdon taputellessa tämän selkää itku hiljalleen lakkasi.

Vauvan rauhoituttua Lehto laski tämän takaisin mättäälle, josta oli tämän nostanutkin. Lehdon silmien katse oli poissaoleva. Rahikaisen mielessä välähtivät Riitaojan pälyilevät silmät. Katse, joka tarkkaan varoi keskittymästä mihinkään, jotta oli helpompi unohtaa oma olinpaikka.

”Mitä helvettiä”, Lahtinen sanoitti heidän ajatuksensa. Oletettavasti myös vauvan, joka hämmentynein silmin tuijotti Lehtoa ja kohotti käsiään tätä kohti, vaikka oli aivan liian kaukana miehestä yltääkseen koskemaan.

Lehto näytti siltä, kuin Lahtisen ääni olisi herättänyt hänet jonkinlaisesta transsista. Lehto tuhahti ja katsoi heitä silmissään ilkeä katse. ”Sinä syötit sen jollain kupilla tai lusikalla, etkö? Sen vatsassa oli ilmaa.”

”Siksikös se parkui”, Määttä tuumi. ”Sitä sattui.”

”Ei yhtä paljon, kuin teitä sattuu, ellette vie tuota saatanaa aika helvetin nopeasti takaisin sinne, mistä löysittekin”, Lehto tiuskaisi. Rahikainen kuuli, kuinka tämän ääni läheni sitä kireää falsettia, joka oli tullut hänelle tutuksi Lehdon ryhmään kuuluessa. Se ei koskaan luvannut hyvää.

”Vaan emmehän me nyt keskellä yötä.”  
”Heittäkää jorpakkoon sitten”, Lehto sähähti. ”Vai tartteeko minun tehdä se?”

”Lehto selvästi sulla on täsä nyt joku...”  
”Pidä sinä Lahtinen pääsi kiinni, minä en puhu sinulle.” Lehdon silmissä paloi kylmä liekki. ”Minulla ei ole tässä mitään muuta kuin se, että nuo kaksi perkelettä toivat tuon äpärän tänne. Tajuatteko saatana kuinka tiukassa nuorassa kuovi pitää koko porukkaa, jos tämä paljastuu?”  
”Mie kun luulin, että sie et pelkää sitä.”

Rahikainen tajusi noiden sanojen karanneen omasta suustaan vasta nähdessään Lahtisen ja Määtän katsovan häntä kysyvästi. Hän ei yleensä asettunut Lehtoa vastaan tällä tavalla. Kyllä hän kiusasi tuota synkkää alikersanttia mielellään ja ärsytti minkä jaksoi, mutta tämän kanssa väitteleminen ei tullut kysymykseenkään. Rahikainen arvosti omaa mukavuuttaan liikaa sanoakseen Lehdolle vastaan, kun tämä oli sellainen kuin nyt. Jokin kuitenkin Lehdon tavassa puhua pisti Rahikaista väärällä tavalla ja sai hänet ärtymään.

”Myö ei viijä tuota puoskaa minnekään”, Rahikainen jatkoi keräten kaiken jo aikoja sitten mutkalle kiertyneen selkärankansa, jotta uskalsi katsoa Lehtoa silmiin. ”Ja jos viijään, mie ja Määttä männään mukkaan.”'

Lehdon ilme oli muuttumaton, mutta hetken hiljaisuudesta päätellen tämä oli yhtä hämmentynyt Rahikaisen vankkumattomasta lausunnosta, kuin Määttä ja Lahtinen, joiden molempien katseet olivat kiinnittyneet häneen. Lopulta Lehdon kasvoille kiristyi pilkkaava hymyntapainen.

”Ai että mänet mukkaan? Mänet mukkaan? Tuli Rahikaisestakin sitten sankaripoika, mitä?” hän ivasi matkien Rahikaisen murretta kimeällä äänellä. ”Eipä olisi arvannut miehestä, joka kyyristeli kun vähän pommit lentelivät.”

Rahikainen puristi käsiään nyrkeiksi ja puri poskensa sisäosaa. Hän oli siis vahingossa käynnistänyt Lehdossa tämän vaihteen. Määttä poimi vauvan syliinsä ja piteli sitä suojelevasti. Rahikainen ymmärsi huolen hyvin, Lehto oli pelottava tällaisena eikä kukaan heistä halunnut ottaa sitä riskiä, että tämä arvaamattomuuksissaan satuttaisi lasta.

”Yhden ryssänpenikanko se otti?” Lehto kysyi. Rahikainen näki silmäkulmastaan Määtän peittävän vauvan korvia, kuin tämä olisi ymmärtänyt, mitä Lehto puhui. ”Oletko sinä joku saatanan akka, kun on näemmä hoivavietti niin herkässä, että pakenet linjasta kuin mikäkin koira?”

”Piä suus soukemmalla”, Rahikainen ärähti. ”Ja kuka tässä on akka, ihtehän juur hyysäsit pentua ku parempikin poapo.”

”Jonkun se perkele piti pistää hiljaseksi ja aattelinpa vaan, että olisitte ruvenneet poraamaan jos minä sen pään olisin kiveen iskenyt.”

Lehto tarttui välittömästi epämukavaan ilmeeseen Rahikaisen kasvoilla.

”Voi ei, alkaako itkettämään?” hän pilkkasi. ”Ei ihme, jos sinä sotilaskarkuruutta tosiaan harkitset. Arvasinhan minä, että sinä olisit ensimmäinen tästä porukasta, jolta loppuu kantti.”

”Lehto lopeta ny jo”, Lahtinen murahti varoittavasti, mutta Lehto ei kuunnellut. Eikä oikeastaan Rahikainenkaan. He olivat keskittyneet toisiinsa, katsoivat toisiaan silmiin herkeämättä.

”Tiedätkö mitä? Sinä olet yhtä paha kuin Riitaoja. Pahempi oikeastaan”, Lehto sähähti. ”Se kurja sentään ymmärtää, ettei siitä ole mihinkään. Sinulla taas on aina niin suuret puheet, mutta tosipaikan tullen kyllä näkee, mistä mies on tehty. On tainnut jo pidemmän aikaa tehnyt mieli lähteä täältä kotiin äitin helmoihin, mitä? Onpa suloista. Äitirukka taitaa kyllä pettyä, kun sinä palaat kotiin paskat housussa, vaikka kuka sinut tunteva tosin osaisi edes pet-...”

Rahikainen tönäisi Lehtoa. Aivan, kuin Lehto olisi odottanut juuri sitä, tämä hylkäsi sanallisen hyökkäämisen ja tönäisi Rahikaista takaisin. Töytäisy osui jonnekin hänen kylkiluidensa väliin ja sai hänet kellahtamaan taaksepäin. Rahikainen oli kuitenkin aina ollut liukas luikku ja sellaisena hän näppärästi tarttui Lehdon takin kaulukseen ja veti tämän mukanaan maahan. Lehto yritti työntää häntä kauemmas, mutta Rahikainen otti tukea tämän rinnasta ja kampesi itsensä Lehdon päälle. Lehto yritti raapia hänen käsivarttaan päästäkseen vapaaksi, mutta lyhyiksi nypityt kynnet tuskin tuntuivat miltään Rahikaisen ihoa vasten.

Rahikainen ei ollut koskaan ollut kovin hyvä tappelemaan tosissaan eikä hän siksi tiennyt, mitä tehdä päästessään niskan päälle. Hän oli vain kiivastunut. Siispä hän ei lyönyt Lehtoa nyrkillä, tarttui vain tukasta ja kiskoi yrittäen samalla lyödä tätä avokämmenellä mahdollisimman kivuliaasti. Lehto kuitenkin potkaisi jalallaan niin, että Rahikainen horjahti ja kun tämän ranne oli riittävän lähellä Lehdon kasvoja, tämä haukkasi kiinni ja puri. Rahikainen ulvahti ja rekisteröi vasta tässä vaiheessa, että Lahtinen vaati heitä lopettamaan, etteivät kaikki kuulisi. Lehto kuitenkin oli jo tarttunut Rahikaisen kohotettuun käteen ja taittanut tätä niin, ettei Rahikainen voinut kuin antaa Lehdon nousta istumaan. Lehdon hampaat vihdoin hellittivät Rahikaisen kädestä ja Rahikainen tunsi, kuinka Lehto tarttui hänen kaulukseensa aikeenaan varmaan painaa Rahikainen maihin, kun joku riuhtaisi Rahikaisen kauemmas.

”Nyt perkele riittää”, kuului Lahtisen matala murina. ”Aikuset ihmiset, helvetti.”

Lahtinen painoi suurella kourallaan Lehtoa rinnuksista kauemmas. Rahikaisen mies oli riuhtaissut irti paidan selkämyksestä, kuin olisi nostanut kissanpennun ylös niskavilloista. Lehto yritti pyristellä vapaaksi ja takaisin Rahikaisen kimppuun, mutta tajutessaan tappelun tosiaan loppuneen tämä vain riuhtaisi itsensä irti Lahtisen otteesta ja siirtyi mielenosoituksellisesti kauemmas mulkoillen heitä pistävästi. Rahikaisen ei ollut järkevää riuhtoa, hän ei Lahtisen otteesta pääsisi irti ennen kuin tämä hänet päästäisi.

”Lehto alotti”, Rahikainen sanoi heikolla äänellä.

”Ja Rahikainen jatkoi”, Lahtinen puuskahti katsoen häntä pahasti. ”Etkö sää tosissas tajunnut, että se väkisin repi susta reaktiota? Jumalauta sää olet tyhmempi ku mä luulin.”

”Tarpeettoman ilkiää”, Rahikainen huomautti. Lahtinen pyöräytti silmiään ja laski hänestä irti. Rahikainen katsoi rannettaan ja irvisti. Lehdon hampaat olivat ihan oikeasti menneet läpi. Rahikainen oli kyllä pienenä paininut siskojensa kanssa ja se oli päätynyt joskus puremiseen, mutta ei kukaan heistä koskaan ollut onnistunut puremaan niin, että iho rikkoutuisi. Rahikaisen ranteessa oli kuitenkin nyt selvät hampaanjälkien painaumat ja pienet kohdat, joista vilkkui punaista. Teki pirun kipeää.

Rahikainen katsoi Määttää, joka hyppyytteli sylissään vauvaa kasvot mistään tunteesta kielimättä. Määttä taisi pohdiskella jotain. Vauva ei näyttänyt siltä, kuin kahakka olisi tuonut tämän elämään minkäänlaista jännitystä. Oikeastaan pikkuinen tuntui vähän nuokkuvan Määtän rintaa vasten.

”Vaan mikäs sinun Lehto on”, Määttä tuumi, ”ku pittää niin kovasti peppuroija?”

Lehto mulkaisi Määttää. ”Ei kuulu sinulle.”

Määttä kohautti olkapäitään. ”Joku sinnuu nyt häirittee. Vaan tottahan sinä puhut, eihän se minulle kuulu.”

Hetken he olivat aivan hiljaa. Lahtinen edelleen katseli Rahikaista ja Lehtoa kuin vahtikoira, peläten varmaan, että he olisivat taas kiinni toistensa kurkuissa sillä sekunnilla, kun silmä välttäisi. Rahikainen ei oikeastaan ollut ihan varma, oliko pelko edes aiheeton.

Lopulta Lehto rikkoi hiljaisuuden. Miehen katse oli vakavana nauliutunut vauvaan, joka oli ummistanut silmänsä Määtän sylissä ja piti pientä tuhinaa.

”Mitä te aiotte tehdä?” Lehto kysyi. Sanoissa oli pieni vivahde aiempaa ilkeyttä, mutta nyt ne kuulostivat siltä, kuin Lehto oikeasti toivoi saavansa vastauksen. ”Asettua metsämökkiin leikkimään kotia tuon nulikan kanssa?”

Määttä ja Lahtinen katsoivat Rahikaista. Niin, hänhän oli ollut se, joka viimeksi oli ilmaissut halunsa lähteä pennun kanssa pois. Hän huokaisi.

”Miun sisko Ilona... Hän sai juur loppukesästä vauvan”, Rahikainen aloitti. Tämä ajatus oli kehräytynyt hänen mielessään aina siitä lähtien, kun Määttä oli ensimmäistä kertaa maininnut rintamalta karkaamisen mahdollisuuden. Rahikainen ei vain ollut uskaltanut sanoa mitään ääneen, sillä se olisi tehnyt mahdollisuudesta liian todellisen. Mitä enemmän hän kuitenkin tilannetta ajatteli, sitä vaikeampi hänen oli kieltää itseltään sitä, että hän aikoi tehdä tämän. Hän lähtisi. ”Ne assuupi miehensä kanssa miun kotikylässä, aika lähellä rajjaa. Myö voitaisiin palata omia jäläkiämme takasin Suomeen ja ettiytyä miun kottiin. Ilona rakastaa lapsia, hää on aina sanonu, että tahtois ainaki kaheksan.”

Rahikainen väänteli rannettaan ja vilkaisi kuuntelijoitaan. Lahtinen näytti vakavalta, mutta nyökkäili itsekseen. Lehto nyppi kynsinauhojaan.

”Mie tuumasin, että hän voisi ottaa tuon piltin ihtelleen”, Rahikainen sanoi. ”Samassahan se mänisi kun se toinenkin, eikö? Mie tiijän, että Ilona on varmasti hyvä äiti. Ja siippakin on kunnon mies.”

Lehto kohotti katseensa kummissaan. ”Eli te ette pitäisi tuota?”  
”Ei tietenkään”, Rahikainen naurahti. ”Isiksikö sie luulit meijän halajavan? Ei, kuha tiputettais pentu hyvvään kottiin ja sitten jatkettais meijän mahtavaa, sotavappaata elämää.”

Määttä nyökkäsi vahvistukseksi. Lehto tuntui pohtivan tätä. Rahikainen katseli Lehtoa, kuinka tämän huulet olivat painuneet tutuksi, kireäksi viivaksi. Hän katsoi tämän kynsiä, joiden juuret punersivat liiallisesta nyppimisestä. Rahikainen taisi ymmärtää, mitä Lahtinen oli tarkoittanut sillä, että Lehto oli tarkoituksella repinyt hänestä reaktiota. Lehto oli halunnut tapella, tämä ei ollut halunnut ajatella. Rahikaista ei tappeleminen haitannut, kirvelevää rannetta lukuunottamatta hänen olonsa oli kuin siskojen kanssa käytyjen leikkitappeluiden jälkeen. Se oli ollutta ja mennyttä. Mutta se häntä häiritsi, ettei hän tiennyt, mikä Lehtoa oli häirinnyt niin paljon, että tämä oli haastanut riitaa. Lehdon ja Määtän kanssa pyörimisen suuri haittapuoli oli se, että täytyi tottua siihen, ettei tovereiden mielenliikkeistä koskaan päässyt selville.

”On kestettävä loppuun asti.”

Rahikainen kallisti päätään. ”Niin mitä?”

Lehto ei ollut nostanut katsettaan kynsistään, mutta kivettynyt ilme tämän kasvoilla oli muuttunut. Nyt tämän silmien takana paloi samankaltainen tuli, kuin heidän suunnitellessaan ryöstöretkiään. Lehto ei hymyillyt, mutta tämän katseessa oli uhmakasta voitonriemua.

”Sitä Kaarna eläessään minulle sanoi”, Lehto totesi kuin itsekseen. ”Pitää tähdätä korkeammalle, ei mihinkään pieneen niskoitteluun. Ei minua kiinnosta tämä sota. Isänmaa, ryssät tai muukaan. Helvettiin kaikki, minä lähden.”

”Että sie tulisit meijän mukkaan?” Rahikainen kysyi uskomatta korviaan. Lehto tuhahti.

”Ei se ihanteellista ole, mutta porukalla selviää varmemmin hengissä. Äpärän jättäisin tänne jos vaihtoehto olisi, mutta siitä ette taida neuvotella?”

”Ei neuvotella”, Määttä sanoi keinutellen nukahtanutta vauvaa sylissään. Liike oli kömpelö mutta hellä. Lehto pyöräytti silmiään.

”No selvä selvä. Milloin lähdetään?”

”Mahtaako olla hyvä idea, että te lährette kaikki”, Lahtinen sanoi. Rahikaisen mieleen oli kohonnut sama huoli. Määttä oli itsepäinen pässi, joka meni vaikka läpi harmaan kiven, jos tämä sellaiseen haastettiin. Lehto taas oli äkkipikainen, ilkeä ja näennäisesti täysin vailla itsesuojeluviettiä. Rahikainen olisi pärjännyt Määtän kanssa, mutta Määttä, Lehto ja hän yhdessä karkumatkalla kuulosti huolestuttavalta yhtälöltä. Nuo kaksi olivat oivia kavereita, kun tehtävänä oli näpistää keksejä esikunta-autoista, mutta patikointi Suomen rajalle pienen vauvan kanssa oli aivan eri asia. Hermostuneena Rahikainen puristeli ranteensa ihoa ja hätkähti, kun Lehdon siihen purema haava edelleen kirveli. Lahtinen vilkaisi Rahikaisen rannetta ja nousi ylös.

”Me ehritään puhua tästä myöhemminkin. Nyt on myöhä ja olisi parempi painua pehkuihin ennen ku joku miättii, missä me kaikki ollaan”, Lahtinen totesi. ”Määttä voi valvoa plikan unta. Rahikainen, tuu mun kanssa nii katotaan sun rannetta.”

Lehto näytti siltä, ettei ollut tyytyväinen tähän keskustelun lopetukseen, mutta Rahikainen oli oikeastaan tyytyväinen. Toki hän oli iloinen päästessään suunnittelemasta karkausta kolmestaan Määtän ja Lehdon kanssa, mutta hänen päässään oli myös juuri välähtänyt idea, jonka toteutukseen kahdenkeskinen jutteluhetki Lahtisen kanssa sopi täydellisesti. Rahikainen hymyili pahoittelevasti Lehdolle ja Määtälle ja kompuroi Lahtisen perään. ”Anteeks ny, pojat, mutta käsky käi.”

-

Lahtinen oli noutanut reppunsa teltasta vähin äänin ja istuttanut Rahikaisen kivelle riittävän kauas teltoista, etteivät kaikki kuulisi heitä. Itse Lahtinen polvistui Rahikaisen eteen ja pyysi saada katsoa tämän kättä. Rahikainen piti tätä vähän ylimitoitettuna suhtautumisena pelkkään pieneen haavaan, mutta hän nautti saamastaan huomiosta ja lisäksi nyt oli ensiarvoisen tärkeää, että hän olisi Lahtiselle mieliksi. Siispä hän kohotti ranteensa ja irvisti teatraalisesti, kun Lahtinen tarttui siihen tutkiakseen hajonnutta ihoa.

”Anteeks, mää en tarkottanu satuttaa”, Lahtinen mutisi ja käänteli Rahikaisen kättä tutkiakseen vahinkoa. ”Se on varmaan tosi kipeä, Lehto puri ihan kunnolla.”

”Tiijäthän sie miut, kuka minnuun ei tahtois hampaitaan upottaa”, Rahikainen lohkaisi. Lahtinen hymähti, vaikkei selvästi pitänyt heittoa hauskana. Mahdoton yleisö.

”Me ei tiäretä, mitä kaikkia bakteereja sen mokoman suussa on, joten parempi puhristaa se”, Lahtinen selitti kaivaen repustaan vesipullonsa. Hän katsahti ylöspäin Rahikaiseen ja kohotti kulmiaan. ”Tää on nyt puhtainta vettä, mitä nyt juuri on saatavilla. Ellei sulla ole sattumalta alkoholia repussas?”

Rahikainen pudisti päätään. ”Ei miulla ol.”

Ja vaikka olisikin, ei hän olisi kallisarvoisia viinojaan uhrannut siihen, että Lahtinen sai leikkiä lääkäriä. Mutta sitä hän ei sanonut, nyt hän oli Lahtiselle mieliksi.

Lahtinen otti taas kiinni Rahikaisen kädestä ja kaatoi haavan päälle vettä selittäen samalla, ettei valitettavasti voinut puhdistaa haavaa nyt paremmin. Sitten hän veti repustaan liinan, repi siitä siivun ja näytti Rahikaiselle. ”Puhras, eikö ookin?”

Rahikainen rypisti kulmiaan. ”Onhan se, mutta ei miun ranne vinksallaan ol, ei tarvi sijettä.”

”Mää siksi vaan, että pysyy lika poissa siittä haavasta”, Lahtinen selitti ja alkoi kiertää riekaletta Rahikaisen ranteen ympärille. Näppärästihän se Lahtiselta kävi, pakko myöntää. Rahikaisen mielessä vilisti ainakin kymmenen erilaista vitsiä apusisarista ja lääkintälotista, mutta nyt ei ollut niiden aika. Nyt Rahikaisen oli pelattava älykkäästi. Hän odotti, että Lahtinen oli lähes valmis siteen kanssa ja huokaisi raskaasti.

”Mitä huono huokaa?” Lahtinen kysyi taittaen riekaleen päätyä sidoksen alle. Rahikainen pudisti päätään surkea ilme kasvoillaan.

”Minnuu vähän huolettaa tuo, mistä puhuttiin mettässä”, hän sanoi hiljaa, kuin olisi tunnustanut syvimpiä tuntojaan. Lahtinen nyökkäsi vakavana. ”Tiijäthän sie... Määttä nyt on kaikesta ittepäisyyvestään huolimatta ihan hyvä jätkä, ja myö varmaan pärjättäisiinkin... Mutta Määttä ja Lehto yhessä...”

Rahikainen pudisti päätään.

”Mie vuan pelekään sen pikkusen puolesta”, hän sanoi pehmeällä äänellä. ”Lehto ny män ihan ouvoksi sen kanssa, ja ei mie ja Määttäkään olla mittään synnynnäisiä hoivaajia. Myö ollaan tosi huono joukkio sille reissulle.”

”Mää ymmärrän”, Lahtinen totesi nyökäten. ”Mutta emmää voi väittää, että mun miälestä olisi myöskään hyvä ajatus lähteä ilman Lehtoa. Se oli ihan oikeassa siitä, että suuremmalla porukalla pärjää varmemmin. Ja mää tiärän, että se varmaan vaatii meitä unohtamaan, että tätä koskaan tapahtu, mutta kylähän se aika hienosti sai plikan rauhottumaan.”

”Mie tiijän”, Rahikainen huokaisi kiittäen taivaita siitä, että Lahtinen oli kääntynyt juuri oikeille urille. Rahikainen oli omasta mielestään varsin hyvä manipuloimaan, mutta jotkut ihmiset olivat sellaisia, että näiden ohjailu oli kuin pasianssin pelaamista. Ei mitään haastetta.

Rahikainen painoi päänsä ja odotti muutaman hetken kuulostellen, tapahtuiko Lahtisen hengityksessä muutoksia. Aina oli mahdollista, että tämä ehdottaisi itse. Rahikainen ei kuitenkaan lannistunut, kun Lahtinen ei sanonut mitään, hänen vain pitäisi painaa lujemmin.

”Mie vuan...” Rahikainen aloitti ja muka sai itsensä kiinni pähkähullusta ajatuksesta. Hän pudisti päätään ja laski katseensa. ”Ei, en mie kehtoo.”

”Kehtaaminen ei yleensä ole ollut sulle ongelma”, Lahtinen huomautti. Rahikainen virnisti haljusti, kuin Lahtisen vitsi olisi valanut häneen rohkaisua.

”Sitä mie vuan, jos meitä oliskin neljä”, Rahikainen sanoi. ”Sie, mie, Määttä ja Lehto.”

Lahtisen kulmat kurtistuivat, mutta tämä ei sanonut mitään. Rahikainen jatkoi nopeasti, kuin kiirehtien perustelemaan ajatustaan: ”Sitä mie vuan, kun mie oun ollu Lehon ryhmässä ny useammalla ku yhellä tavalla. Se on sekä miun ryhmänjohtaja että vastuussa miun, sen ja Määtän rosvoretkistä. Ja mie tiijän, että jos myö lähetään kolmistaan, Lehto peättääpi kaikesta. Ja se ei ol hyvä, sie tiijät, millanen se on. Uhkarohkea. Vastuuton.”

Rahikainen tiputteli sanat huuliltaan ja katsoi niiden vaikutusta Lahtiseen. Kulmien kurttu syveni ja tämä nyökkäili hiljaa. Silmät olivat kiinni Rahikaisen sidotussa ranteessa, mutta oli selvää, että Lahtinen ajatteli hänen sanojaan. Tämä oli kuin kalastusta. Koukkua jo maisteltiin, nyt oli tärkeää nykäistä juuri oikealla hetkellä.

Hetken Rahikainen punnitsi, miten tekisi tämän. Hän ajatteli hetken, että olisi koskettanut Lahtisen olkapäätä, mutta se tuntui liian suoralta. Lahtinen näkisi hänen esityksensä taakse. Siispä Rahikainen tyytyi puremaan huultaan ja sanomaan pehmeästi: ”Yrjö.”

Ristimänimi sai Lahtisen nostamaan katseensa Rahikaisen silmiin. Rahikainen hymyili vaisusti, vaikka sisäisesti hän virnisti korvasta korvaan. Tämähän oli helppoa kuin rumalle naiselle lirkuttelu.

”Mie tiijän, etten mie ole sanonu tätä aiemmin, mutta sie olet hyvä ryhmänjohtaja”, Rahikainen sanoi. ”Mie muistan, ku Määtän poika eksy mettään silloin kerran. Sie olit heti lähössä ettimään. Jos mie eksysin mettään, Lehto tuskin ejes huomaisi.”

Rahikainen pudisti päätään, vaikka hänen sanoihinsa sisältyvä rehellisyys kirpaisi vähän häntä itseäänkin. ”Tottuus on, että miusta myö tarvitaan sinnuu. Lehto pelekää enemmän kuriin taipumista ku kuolemaa ja Määttää ei pelota sitten mikkään. Mie tarviin jonkun järkevän pitämään kaiken järjestyksessä. Se pien vauva tarvii sinnuu, Lahtinen. Ja Määttä. Ja mie. Mie toella tarviin sinnuu.”

Lahtinen antoi Rahikaisen puhua loppuun asti. Kuitenkin, kun Rahikainen odotti tämän vastausta näpräten käsiään muka hermostuneena, Lahtinen pudisti päätään.

”Mää olen pahoillani”, Lahtinen sanoi, ja siltä tämä myös kuulosti. ”En mäkään tahtoisi olla täällä. Jos se olisi musta vaan kiinni, mää tulisin heti teitin mukaan. Mutta sää et ymmärrä mun tilannetta. Sää asut aivan lähellä rajaa ja sun siskos ja muu perhe oottaa siälä. Mun äiti on Tampereella ja sinne ei ihan muutamassa päivässä patikoida. Mää en voi vaan kadota ja antaa sen pelätä.”

”Kai sitä enemmän pelottaa se, jos sie täällä rintamalla olet?” Rahikainen huomautti kuitenkin pitäen huolen siitä, ettei äänensävy ollut nenäkäs vaan ystävällinen. ”Mieti. Sie piäsisit jo pian kottiin näkemään siun äitin. Eikö sekin tahtois sitä? Sie voisit heti miun kotipuolesta lähettää sille kirjeen, kertoo että sie voit hyvin. Mieti, kuinka helpottunu se ois.”

Rahikainen tiesi lyövänsä Lahtista sinne, minne sattui. Lahtisen mutinoista hän oli osannut päätellä, ettei tällä ollut muuta perhettä, kuin äiti, joka vartosi kotona ja jonka luokse Lahtinen selvästi kaipasi, vaikkei sitä myöntänytkään. Rahikainen ei ollut koskaan väittänyt olevansa toisten heikkouksien hyväksikäyttämisen yläpuolella.

Lahtinen pudisti päätään. ”Lopeta. Mää en vaan voi. Sä et ymmärrä.”

Rahikainen nyökkäsi. Hän ei ollut suinkaan luovuttanut, mutta hän antaisi Lahtisen luulla niin, hetken. Uittaisi koukkua vedessä vielä hetken ennen nykäisyä.

Tämä oli tärkeää. Rahikainen oli tietysti liioitellut kaikkea, mitä oli tämän keskustelun aikana Lahtiselle sanonut, mutta puheissa oli ollut sirpale totuutta. Rahikainen halusi Lahtisen mukaan, koska tämä oli järkevä ja ennen kaikkea, koska tämä oli varovainen. Lehto ja Määttä saattaisivat juosta pää kolmantena jalkana surman suuhun välittämättä ollenkaan heidän mukanaan olevasta vauvasta, saati sitten Rahikaisesta. Mutta Lahtisen askel oli raskas ja tämä tuntui harkitsevan tekojaan useampaan kertaan ennen toimimista. Sitä Rahikainen tarvitsi tälle matkalle. Se olisi turvallista.

”Hyvä on sitten.” Rahikainen hypähti alas kiveltä ja käveli muutaman askelen poispäin Lahtisesta. Ei liian monta. Sitten hän kääntyi ja kohtasi Lahtisen katseen.

”Tiijätkös”, Rahikainen aloitti, ”sie aina valitat siitä, miten järjetön tää sota on. Aina puhut siitä, kuinka siulla ei ole isänmaata ejes sen verran, että voisit kukkapenkin kuokkia. Että täällä myö nuoret työmiehen pojat uhrataan henkemme, että sua herrat tuntea Suomensa suureksi.”

Lahtisen kasvoilla vielä hetki sitten ollut päättäväinen ilme horjui.

”Se on siun suurin ongelmasi, Lahtinen”, Rahikainen sanoi ja katsoi toista haastavasti suoraan silmiin. ”Sie mariset ja valitat, muttet koskaan tee mittään. Väität ihailevas suurvaltaa, mutta käyt sitä vastaan ku suomalainen herra vuan käskee. Sanot, että siusta olisi enemmän hyötyä kotona ku tiäl, mutta pysyt paikallas ku naulattuna. Sie rakastat kyllä vesuta lämpimikses, mutta milloin sie out oikiasti tehny mittään, että siulla tai kellään muulla olis asjat paremmin?”

Se oli julmaa. Se varmasti toimisi.

Rahikainen sulki silmänsä ja ravisti päätään, kuin olisi vasta tajunnut, mitä puhui. ”Anteeks, miun ei olis pitäny sannoo mittään. Unoha tuo kaikki, mitä mie äsken sanoin.”

Lahtinen ei sanonut mitään, mutta tämän ilme näytti siltä, kuin Rahikainen olisi lyönyt tätä avokämmenellä kasvoihin. Niin kuin oli tarkoituskin. Rahikainen kääntyi selin Lahtiseen, jottei tämä näkisi pientä hymyä, joka löysi tiensä hänen huulilleen.

”Kiitos, kun sijoit miun käen”, Rahikainen sanoi hiljaa. ”Hyvää yötä.”

Rahikainen käveli teltalle ja kuvitteli mielessään, kuinka esirippu sulkeutui.

-

Viimeksi, kun Määttä, Lehto ja Rahikainen olivat istuneet yhdessä piilossa muilta, tilanne oli ollut hyvin erilainen. Määttä ei ollut ripustanut purossa pesemäänsä liinaa kuusen alaoksalle kuivumaan, Lehto ei ollut laskeskellut maitopullojen ja keksien riittämistä ja Rahikainen ei ollut todellakaan puhallellut mättäällä kikattelevan vauvan mahaa niin, että pörinä kävi. Määttä hymyili hieman itsekseen.

Hän nojasi suureen kiveen ja sytytti mahorkkasätkän. Hän ei voinut tietää, kuinka paljon mahdollisuuksia hänellä olisi polttaa tulevien päivien aikana, joten hän oli päättänyt nautiskella tupakkansa loppuun, kun he vielä viipyisivät majoitusalueella. Määttä imi sätkäänsä ja hengitti savua keuhkoihinsa nauttien siitä, kuinka hyvä olo täytti hänen ruumiinsa. Päivän ensimmäinen tupakka oli aina paras, sitä mieltä hän oli ollut aina.

Lehto oli visusti varonut koskemasta vauvaan kertaakaan eilisillan jälkeen, mutta yllättävää tietoutta tämä oli silti jakanut. Kuulemma Määtän luulo siitä, että maidon mentyä pahaksi tai loppuessa vauva nääntyisi välittömästi nälkään, ei pitänyt paikkaansa. Lehto oli mulkoillut sitä, kuinka vauva pystyi istumaan Rahikaisen tukemana ja ilmoittanut, että mukula pärjäisi veteenkin tehdyllä vellillä, ellei maitoa olisi saatavilla. Ilmeisesti Lehdolla oli myös täysi tieto siitä, millaista vellin pitäisi olla ja miten sitä tuli syöttää. Määttä ei kysellyt kysymyksiä, mutta Rahikainen näytti hyvin uteliaalta.

Kesken keskustelun siitä, mitä he pakkaisivat matkaan omaksi evääkseen, he kuulivat risahduksen. Rahikainen näytti aivan liian rauhalliselta, mutta nosti vauvan kuitenkin omaan pesäänsä Määtän reppuun ja kiven alla olevaan koloon. Rahikainen kosketti huuliaan etusormellaan ja sanoi ”shh” ennen kuin antoi saniaisten peittää pikkuisen piilon. Pientä hämmentynyttä jokellusta lukuunottamatta piilopaikka oli loistava. Määttä kiskaisi liinan kuusen oksalta ja tunki takkinsa sisään. Rahikainen alkoi kovaan ääneen puhua naisista.

Väärä hälytys. Kiven takaa astui esiin Lahtinen. Tämä näytti siltä, että oli murehtinut taas jotain koko yön. Se ei ollut Lahtiselle mitenkään tavatonta, Määttä sattui tietämään sen. Häntä kuitenkin kiinnosti, mikä tällä kertaa oli saanut alikersantin menettämään yöunensa.

Vastaus tuli nopeasti.

”No niin”, Lahtinen murahti ja istui heidän joukkoonsa. ”Jos mää lähren tähän mukaan, me tarvitaan kunnon suunnitelma.”

Rahikainen yritti peittää huulillaan kareilevan virneen, mutta ei onnistunut.

-


	2. Ole valmis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neljä miestä valmistelevat lähtöä. Riitaoja kuulee ääniä pimeässä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varoitukset: Keskustelua tappamisesta ja myös lapsen tappamisesta, mutta luvussa ei esiinny väkivaltaa.

-

”Ensinnäkin meitin täytyy tehrä lista.”

”Sie se sitten ossaat tehä rintamakarkuruuvestakin hauskaa.”

Sanoistaan huolimatta Rahikainen hymyili Lahtiselle suloisinta hymyään. Olihan hän koko ajan tiennyt, ettei tästä olisi vastusta hänelle ja hänen liukkaalle kielelleen. Rahikainen ei säälitellyt Lehtoa, joka tuntui olevan kovin närkästyksissään siitä, että Lahtinen oli vain istunut alas ja sanonut, mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä. Toki Rahikainen ymmärsi Lehdon äreyden, olihan tälle selvästi suurena houkutteena rintamalta lähtemiselle ajatus elämästä ilman kenenkään määräilyjä. Lahtisen tuoma varautuminen ja tasaisuus oli kuitenkin juuri sitä, mitä Rahikainen oli kaivannut. Lehto oli vain puhunut, miten ruuat saataisiin riittämään, Lahtisella olisi ehkä jopa kunnon ajatus siitä, miten he selviytyisivät Suomen rajalle.

Rahikainen hymyili vauvalle, joka heilutteli pieniin nyrkkeihin puristuneita käsiään ja hymyili iloissaan. Rahikainen taputti käsiään vähän yhteen ja sanoi liioitellulla äänellä: ”Mitä, sieki pijät listoista! Yrjö, puoskahan tuloo ihan sinuun!”

Lahtinen sivuutti Rahikaisen vitsailun ja jatkoi: ”Jos me lähretään, me tullaan elämään pitkään piilossa. Mää olen kuullut muutamista urheista, jotka pakeni mettiin sen sijaan, että olisi tullu tänne alkujaankaan itteään tapattaan, eikä se ole mitään lasten leikkiä.”

Ei varsinkaan, kun yksi heistä oli oikeasti lapsi. Rahikainen ymmärsi Lahtisen huolen, vaikka hän ei uskonut, että edessä olisi niin pitkä piilotteluaika. Talvisotaan ei ollut suttautunut puoltakaan vuotta, tuskin tämäkään sota vuosikymmeniksi venyisi. Kunhan he selviytyisivät rajan yli ja Rahikaisen kotikylään, kaikki lutviutuisi omalla painollaan. He pysyisivät piilossa ja vauva saisi vihdoin ansaitsemansa kodin. Sota loppuisi ja ennen pitkää heidän vaivainen rikoksensa vanhenisi.

”Me tarvitaan ihmisiä, jotka voi auttaa meitä”, Lahtinen jatkoi. ”Eli me tarvitaan nimiä. Ystäviä, perhettä, mitä näitä ny on. Semmosia, joihin me voidaan luottaa, ettei ne paljasta meitä.”

”Miehän sanoin, että männään miun siskon luo”, Rahikainen huomautti, mutta kaivoi kuitenkin repustaan vihon, jota yleensä käytti lemmenrunojen rustaamiseen. Vauva jäi mättäälle selälleen ja yritti kovasti vääntää itseään mahalleen. Vielä ei pikkuisen motoriikka sallinut tekemään moista kovin sulavasti, mutta lopulta vauva onnistui kierähdyksessään ja jokelsi voitonriemuisena. Rahikainen katsoi esitystä huvittuneena eikä voinut olla lisäämättä: ”Siitä voijaan jeähä miun äitille vaikka apupojiksi koko sakki. Nähhään ku pentu kasvaa, jos ollaan onnekkaita.”

”Mun koti on ihan Suomen toisella kyljellä. Mä en voi jäärä sun tykö asumaan”, Lahtinen huomautti. ”Sitä paitsi mää en aio luottaa yhren perheen viaraanvarasuuteen. Etkä sää eres voi olla varma, että sun siskos haluu ylimäärästä suuta elätettäväksi, saati sun äite neljää sellasta. Jos satut muistaan, ny on sota ja ruuat vähissä itte kultakin.”

Rahikainen ei pitänyt tästä epäluottamuksesta, jota Lahtinen osoitti hänen perhettään kohtaan, mutta koska hän ei tässä vaiheessa aikonut ruveta vielä liian vaikeaksi ja ajaa tätä pois, hän kirjoitti kiltisti vihkonsa tyhjälle sivulle siskonsa, äitinsä ja kotikylänsä nimet. Hetken hän punnitsi, kirjoittaisiko ylös muita perheenjäseniään, mutta päätti, ettei se olisi viisasta. Rahikaisella oli vielä kaksi siskoa, mutta toinen asui vielä kotona ja toinen oli nainut miehen, joka piti tätä sotaa pyhänä kutsumuksenaan. Rahikainen kerjäisi verta nenästään, mikäli menisi kolkuttamaan viimeksimainitun ovelle. Veljiäkin Rahikaisella oli kaksi ja nämä olivat mukavia veikkoja, mutta molemmat Rahikaisen tiedon mukaan puolustamassa maataan.

Rahikainen nosti katseensa. ”No, keitä muita mie kirjotan?”

”Pistä sinne minun perhe”, Määttä sanoi. ”Tuhkakylässä assuu he. Sotkamon äärel. Ei meijän sinne mennä varmaan kannata, mutta jos varmuuden varalta. Vaan elkääs minnuu syyttäkö, mikäli köyhysissään meijät pois ajjaa.”

Sepä oli sopivan masentavaa. Rahikainen kirjoitti ylös. ”Ei teillä kellään sattuis kavereita oleen? Ejes yhtä?”

”Paraskin puhuja”, Lahtinen puuskahti. ”Kirjota sinne munkin äiti. Ei siitä vanhasta ämmänkropsasta mitään hyötyä ole, mutta tuleepa kirjotetuksi kuitenkin.”

”Mie puhuin kavereista ja sie mietit siun äitiä, aika surullista”, Rahikainen huomautti ennen kuin sai itsensä kiinni ilkeilystä. No, Lahtinen ei näyttänyt siltä, kuin olisi nousemassa ylös ja marssimassa pois. Kai tämä ajatteli tulleensa liian pitkälle kääntyäkseen. Lahtinen tuhahti nenäänsä.

”Jos tilanne menee niin pahaksi, että meitin on paettava Hervannan mettiin, niin kyllä, mää tiärän muutamia kommunisteja, jotka voi auttaa meitä ihan siitä ilosta, että ollaan paettu linjasta”, hän ärähti. ”Mutta ne ei ole mitään syränystäviä, joten niitä ei panna listaan.”

”Onko siulla oikein syvänystäviäkin?” Rahikainen mutisi, mutta kirjoitti listaansa ”kommunistit”. Hän silmäili listaa. Se oli lyhyt, aivan liian lyhyt. Hän yritti kovasti miettiä kotikyläänsä ja ihmisiä siellä, voisiko kukaan tarjota heille asuinpaikkaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan keksinyt yhtään ystävää, johon olisi voinut luottaa tällaisessa asiassa. Oli tietenkin Kettusen Tuulikki, jonka perheen tallissa Rahikainen oli ensimmäisen kerran päässyt tutustumaan naisruumiiseen, ja sitten oli Lehikoisen Valtteri, jonka kanssa hän oli monet kesät käynyt kalassa ja joka oli saanut vapautuksen armeijasta syntymästä jäykkien raajojensa takia. Tuulikki olisi mielellään varmaan leikittänyt vauvaa, mutta Rahikainen ei saattanut uskoa, että tyttö ilahtuisi neljästä miehestä, jotka pyrkisivät sisälle tämän taloon. Valtteri olisi muuten ollut täydellinen, tämä eleli lempeän isänsä kanssa vanhassa pappilassa ja molemmat olisivat varmaan suorastaan ilahtuneet miesseurasta, mutta Valtteri tunsi Sihvosen hyvin eikä Rahikainen halunnut ottaa sitä riskiä, että tieto heidän olinpaikastaan leviäisi konekiväärikomppanian jäsenille, kun he olisivat päässeet jo niin kauas. Siispä Rahikaisen täytyi hyväksyä se, ettei hänellä tätä listaa varten asetetuilla standardeilla ollut ystäviä.

”Pistä sinne Kaarna.”

Hölmistyneenä Rahikainen käänsi katseensa Lehtoon, joka oli ollut tähän asti aivan hiljaa. He kaikki katsoivat alikersanttia kummissaan. Kukaan ei ollut odottanut Lehdolta panosta tähän keskusteluun, mies ei ollut koskaan kertonut perheestään tai omaisistaan. He olivat vain hyväksyneet, ettei niitä ollut. Rahikainen oli lähinnä olettanut, että Lehto oli noussut meren kuohusta kuin Afrodite konsanaan, kun itse Perkele oli sinne ensin peniksensä heittänyt.

”Aira Kaarna”, Lehto tarkensi, kuin joku olisi luullut hänen muuten puhuvan kuolleesta kapteenista. ”Se on Kaarnan ämmä. Minä tiedän, missä se asuu.”

”Ja sää luotat siihen?” Lahtinen kysyi epäilevällä äänellä. Siinä missä kapteeni Kaarna oli höpöttelyllään ja hyräilyllään onnistunut voittamaan useat heistä puolelleen, Lahtisen herraviha ei tainnut taipua siihen, että tämä olisi pystynyt uskomaan hyvää kapteenista. Tai tämän vaimostakaan näemmä. Lehto mulkaisi Lahtista synkästi.

”Se ei paljasta meitä”, hän totesi viileästi ja käänsi katseensa vauvaan, joka ryömi sammalessa seuraten pientä koppakuoriaista ihmeissään. ”Ja jos Rahikaisen sisko ei ota tuota penikkaa vaivoikseen, voidaan kysyä siltä. Niillä on muitakin kasvattilapsia.”

”Kapteenin leskellä luulis ainakin olevan rahaa”, Lahtinen tuumi hyväksyvästi.

”Minä niitä muutossa autoin. Ihan komeat oli kalusteet.”

Rahikainen kirjoitti ylös Kaarnan lesken nimen. Vaikka ajatus siitä, että kapteenin vaimo olisi valmis auttamaan heitä tällaisessa tempauksessa tuntui melko oudolta, hän ei uskonut, että Lehto ehdottaisi tätä, ellei olisi aivan varma asiastaan.

”Rahasta puheenollen”, Lahtinen mutisi kuulostaen hieman kiusaantuneelta, ”päivärahoille saattaa tulla käyttöä. Mulla ei niitä kummemmin ole jäljellä, mutta mites teillä?”

Rahikainen pudisti päätään. ”Voe kuule minä jo hyvissä ajoin vaihoin ne semmosiin valuuttoihin, jolla on tiäl suurempi menekki. Loput suttasin pelliin. Kysy Määtän pojalta, se se miut sökössä putsasi.”

”Vaan minä ne rahat ihan rehellisesti itelleni voitin”, Määttä pohti, mutta kohdatessaan Lahtisen ankaran katseen hän huokaisi ja kaiveli taskujaan. Tovin laskettuaan Määttä kohautti olkapäitään. ”Satakahjeksankymmentäkaksi markkaa ja muutama penni.”

Se oli oikein mukava omaisuus yhdelle sotilaalle, varsinkin sellaiselle, joka nautti tupakista yhtä paljon kuin Määttä, mutta surkea omaisuus heille. Vauva henkäisi kimaltavista kolikoista selvästi innostuen ja yritti ryömiä kohti Määtän syliä. Määttä laittoi kolikot takaisin taskuunsa, mutta nosti vauvan silti syliinsä ja hyppyytti hieman. Hyppimisen voimasta tärisevä nauru karkasi vauvan suusta ja tämä heilutti käsiään innoissaan.

Lehto ilmoittaa töksäytti omasta taskustaan löytyvän kolmekymmentä markkaa. Vähän yli kaksisataa, sillä ei pötkittäisi pitkälle. Rahikainen huokaisi.

”Ollaanko myö kusessa?”

”Ollaan”, Lahtinen myönsi, ”mutta mää olin vähän ounastellutkin tällasta. Mitä te sanoisitte, kuka on teistä paras varastamaan?”

Kysymys oli kömpelö ja oikeastaan aika hellyyttävä, kun se esitettiin komppanian pahimmille rosvoille. Voi Lahtista. Rahikaista ihan hymyilytti.

”Minä”, Lehto totesi, eikä Rahikainen siihen ruvennut vastaan sanomaan. Hän oli itsekin melkoinen ankerias ja liukas liikkeissään, mutta enemmän hän oli kauppias kuin näpistelijä. Lehto taas raivokkaan levottomasta liikehdinnästään huolimatta oli yllättävän taitava, kun piti paikantaa tilanne, jossa varastaminen oli mahdollista. Silloin Lehto iski ja oli nopea ja tehokas. Monesti Rahikainen ei ollut nähnyt tämän tuota taitoa esittelevän, mutta hän tiesi, että se oli olemassa.

Lahtinen nyökkäsi. ”Aina, jos sulla on ennen lähtöä mahrollisuus vierä jotain, vie. Miälellään rahaa, mutta ruoka, tulitikut ja muut vastaavat käy myös. Tää saattaa mennä liian pitkälle, mutta jos sulla on mahrollisuus viärä vaatteita, tee se. Kylmä saattaa iskeä aika nopeeseen ja varustautuminen on hyvä.”

Oli jollain tavalla koomista kuulla Lahtisen latelevan tuollaisia ohjeita. Rahikainen oli aina pitänyt tätä kovin rehtinä miehenä, mutta näemmä tämäkin viisastui tosipaikan tullen. Lehto ei näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä siihen, että hänelle jaettiin käskyjä, mutta koska ohjeistuksessa ei lienyt tämän mielestä mitään vikaa, tiukasti viivaksi painuneet huulet pysyivät yhdessä.

”Myö voitais yrittää myös Mäkilältä viijä”, Rahikainen huomautti ja nyökkäsi merkitsevästi kohden Lahtisen saapasta, jonka pohja näytti valmiilta putoamaan. ”Sie voisit kaivata uusia soappaita.”

Lahtinen pudisti päätään. ”Mäkilä huomaa semmosen heti. Kylä mää pärjään. Tänään mennään kysymään Määtälle uutta reppua, että saaraan mahrollisimman paljon tavaraa kantoon.”

”Mitä jos miun reppu olis hukkunu myös”, Rahikainen tuumi. ”Sitten suatais kaksi reppua lissää. Puoska pyssyy Määtän vanhassa, loput viis täytetään hyvällä.”

”Mäkilä ei kyllä pirä yhtään”, Lahtinen mutisi.

”Pyyvetään Hietanen mukkaan pyytämään. Suahaan siulle soappaatkin.”

”Miksi se meittiä auttais?”

”Ookko sie tavannu Hietasen?” Rahikainen huokaisi. ”Se auttaa ihan vuan auttamisen ilosta.”

”Sulla ja mulla on hyvin erilaiset kuvat Hietasesta”, Lahtinen mutisi, mutta taisi kuitenkin hyväksyä Rahikaisen suunnitelman. ”Joka tapauksessa. Vaatteita, ruokaa, joku astia, jossa saaraan keitettyä vettä...”

”Patruunoita”, Lehto murahti. Lahtinen rypisti kulmiaan.

”Mihin me niitä?”

”Sinä saat vapaasti jättää itsesi aseistamatta”, Lehto sanoi äänessään ilkeän huoleton nuotti, ”mutta me muut kyllä aiotaan puolustautua, mikäli nähdään ryssiä. Tai omia.”

”Tai jos nähhään hirvi”, Määttä lisäsi. Vauva leikki Määtän takin napeilla, joiden oli tajunnut vilkkuvan oikein aurinkoon suunnattuna vähän niin kuin kolikoiden. Aivan vauva ei tainnut vielä ymmärtää, mikä kumman valoilmiön aiheutti, mutta riemuissaan hän nappeja näpräsi ja jokelsi tyytyväisenä, kun napissa väikkyi pilkahdus valoa.

Lahtinen näytti aseista puhuttaessa vaivaantuneelta, mutta nyökkäsi. ”Selvä. Kiväärit mukaan.”

”Vaan luulettekos, että me suamme varastettua teltan?” Määttä pohti. Rahikainen virnisti.

”Voi kuule elä sie siitä huoli.”

Rahikainen nimittäin oli jo pihistänyt itselleen telttakankaan, jonka hän oli taitellut visusti piiloon. Hänen alkuperäinen tarkoituksensa sille oli ollut lemmenleikkien alustana toimiminen, mukavan pedin siitä olisi saanut taiteltua, mutta saipa se nyt kuitenkin toimittaa sitä tointa, mihin se oli alunalkaen luotu. Rahikainen mietti, milloinkohan olisi seuraava kerta, kun hän saisi naista ollenkaan.

Lahtisen naamalla tapahtui omituisia väänteitä, kun Rahikainen kankaasta ja sen tarkoituksesta kertoi, mutta mies ei sanonut mitään. Sen sijaan Lahtinen kurkotti repustaan kirjaa ja otti sen välistä taitellun, kulahtaneen kartan. Sen hän levitti heidän keskelleen ja rykäisi.

”Tossa”, Lahtinen sanoi painaen sormensa siihen, missä he taisivat olla. ”Tästä ku lähretään ja kävellään tonne päin nii, että nährään Laatokan ranta.”

”Eikös se Suomi ole tuossa”, Määttä huomautti. Määtän ja tämän sylissäolevan vauvan katsomisessa oli jotain perin ilahduttavaa. Nuo molemmat napittivat Lahtisen karttaa uteliailla katseilla, pää hieman kallellaan ja kasvoillaan mietteliäs ilme. Kuin kaksi marjaa, Rahikainen tuumi.

”Siinä siinä, mutta meitin on tärkeämpi pysyä oikeassa suunnassa ku kulkea suoraan. Ei me voida vaan päättää suuntaa ja kävellä sinne päin.”

”Vaan miksikäs ei? Rahikaisellahan on kompassi.”

Rahikainen nyökkäsi hivenen vaikuttuneena siitä, että Määttä muisti hänen voittaneen moisen eräässä suuremman piirin uhkapelissä. Vahvistukseksi Rahikainen veti repustaan tuon esineen. Se oli nätti kapistus, kuulunut aiemmin jonkun neljännen joukkueen hienostelevamman pojan isälle. Vauvan katse kiinnittyi välittömästi kompassiin ja kädet tavoittelivat sitä. Rahikainen vääntäytyi hieman lähemmäs Määttää näyttääkseen esinettä vauvalle kunnolla. Hän ei antanut sitä pikkuisen käteen, pyöritteli vain ja esitteli neulan liikettä.

”Olkoon vain, mutta me ei olla omalla maalla ja on turvallisempaa nährä koko ajan joku selkeä maamerkki. Laatokan ranta on semmonen”, Lahtinen sanoi. ”Poissa tietty kannattaa pysyä asutuksesta ja teiltä, mutta kylähän täälä korpia riittää.”

”Elä veikkonen”, Rahikainen naurahti. ”Ei meijän nyt kokonaan asutuksesta tarvitte erossa pysyä. Kahtos mie aattelin, että voitashan myö kanssaeläjistä hyötyäkin.”

Lehto näytti ärtyneeltä. ”Sinulla taitaa olla karkuruuden käsite vähän hukassa jos luulet, että meitä halutaan auttaa.”

”Sie aliarvioit minnuu, vanha kuoma”, Rahikainen huokaisi. ”Varastamisesta mie puhuin.”

Ja mahdollisesti myös naisista, mutta sitä hän ei sanonut ääneen. Hän ymmärsi kyllä, että oli näemmä lähtemässä seikkailuun kolmen täysin miehisistä tarpeista vapaan munkin kanssa, mutta se ei tarkoittanut, että hänen tarvitsisi pidättäytyä. Jos he aikoivat tällä matkalla viipyä pidempään, kyllä hänen jossain välissä olisi ihan mahdollista päästä livahtamaan karjalaisten tyttöjen luo.

Lehto puuskahti hiljaa itsekseen, muttei sanonut sen enempää.

”Vaan kukas se on ensimmäisenä kipinävuorossa tänään?” Määttä tuumi.

”Riitaoja taisi sannoo olevansa”, Rahikainen sanoi mukamas muistellen. Todellisuudessa hän muisti oikein hyvin, että Riitaoja oli tuon asian kertonut. Poikaparalle oltiin kai huomautettu tämän hyödyttömyydestä ja patistettu tarjoutumaan vahtivuoroon. Nyt tätä pelotti, että varmasti juuri tänä yönä vihollinen hyökkäisi juuri tähän leiriin. Rahikainen mietti, että heillehän se voisi olla jopa hyvä, hämminkihän voisi taata huomaamattoman lähdön.

”Parempi olisi sitten kai lähteä jo tänä yönä”, Määttä sanoi. ”Helepompaa vahtia ohittaa ei taija ollakaan.”

”Ei sitä poikaa valppauden puutteesta voi kylä syyttää.”

”Siltikin. Tuo meijän Lehto ku oikein pahalla silmällä kattoo, niin ei se uskalla sannoo mitään, vaikka meijät huomaisikin.”

Lahtinen näytti miettivän tätä ja nyökkäsi. ”Hyvä on. Käykö kaikille, jos lähretään tänään?”

”Ai, etkö sinä jo päättänyt sitä?” Lehto naljaisi, mutta ei pannut vastaankaan.

”Mikä ettei.”

”Vaan ei minulla täälläkään mittään ole.”

”Selvä sitte. Näin tehrään. Rahikainen ja Määttä, kumpi teistä ruokkii ja nukuttaa plikan ja kumpi tulee mukaan reppuja pyytämään?”

”Molemmat mukaan”, Lehto mumisi katsoen lasta Määtän sylissä. ”Minä ruokin.”

Rahikainen katsoi toveriaan kysyvästi. Lehdon silmissä oli omituista päättäväisyyttä, kuin lapsella, joka oli päättänyt olla urhea ja nielaista iljettävän yskänlääkkeen. Lahtinen alkoi jo varovasti puhua siitä, kuinka Lehdon ei tarvitsisi, kun Määttä keskeytti tämän: ”Vaan minusta se on hyvä ajatus. Kyllä Lehto hoitaa.”

Rahikainen katsoi Määttää ja näki, kuinka tämän silmien luottavainen katse oli suunnattu Lehtoon. Lehto kohtasi tuon katseen hetkeksi ja palasi tuijottamaan maata. Määtän luottamus ei rohkaissut Rahikaista. Hän katsoi lasta Määtän sylissä ja mietti, kuinka paljon tämän aseistariisuva hymy yhtäkkiä muistutti häntä siitä vangista, joka oli päätynyt lopulta maahan makaamaan suullaan, kuolleena kuin kivi. Siitä, jonka Lehto oli ampunut, kun oli luvannut viedä komentopaikalle. Oliko Rahikaisen tarkoitus luottaa siihen, että Lehto ei satuttaisi tuota lasta?

”Ei siun Lehon poika tarvitte.” Rahikainen yritti kuulostaa huolettomalta, mutta hänen sanansa venyivät ja epäluuloinen sävy sotkeutui niihin aivan huomaamatta. ”Kyllähän mie hoijan, ku alan jo aika etevä siinä hommassa olemaan.”

Lehtoon ei Rahikaisen esitys tuntunut menevän läpi. Alikersantti katsoi häntä pitkään silmissään halveksuntaa ja alkoi kaivaa taskujaan. Löytäessään etsimänsä Lehto veti sen esiin ja painoi Rahikaisen käteen. Se oli kiväärin patruuna.

”Jos äpärä ei ole hengissä, kun tulet takaisin”, Lehto aloitti raivostuttavan välinpitämättömästi, ”sinä tiedät, mihin pistää tuo.”

Sanojensa vakuudeksi Lehto koputti ohimoaan. Rahikaisen olisi kai pitänyt tuntea olonsa jotenkin rohkaistuksi tästä Lehdon provosoivasta lupauksesta. Hän kuitenkin tunsi vain hienoista kuvotusta, kun hän sujautti patruunan omaan taskuunsa. Väkisin hän kuitenkin väänsi huulilleen virneen. ”Tattista vaan, mutta elä veikkonen pöhköjä puhu. Et sie varmaan nii huono ol univirttä veisaamaan, että puoskan hengiltä saisit.”

Se oli heikko yritys veistellä huumoria eikä kukaan Rahikaisen tunteva olisi voinut pitää hänen virnettään aitona. Lehdon tympääntynyt hymähdys taisi olla paras vastaus, jonka Rahikainen tästä saisi kiskottua.

-

Maito olisi parempi käyttää loppuun ennen kuin olisi vesivellin aika, kun oli kerran vielä hyvää. Lehto murskasi kuivaa keksinkänttyä kankaanpalan sisässä murusiksi ja katsoi tuimasti maassa kiemurtelevaa otusta. Ajatus siitä, että hän lähtisi mukaan tälle matkalle, oli syntynyt hänelle tutulla äkkipikaisella päättäväisyydellä. Ei turhaa harkintaa tai itsetutkiskelua. Painuttuaan petiin yöllä hän oli kuitenkin tajunnut, että vaikka penikka tiputettaisiinkin matkasta Rahikaisen perheen luo, hänen täytyisi silti kestää sitä koko matka sinne asti. Koska Lehto ei ollut niitä, jotka perääntyivät päätöksessään, ja koska muut olisivat jättäneet hänet jälkeen jos hän olisi päästänyt pennun kärsimyksistään, oli hänellä vain yksi vaihtoehto.

Lehto otti puuron syömiseen tarkoitetun pakin ja lusikan repustaan, kaatoi keksinmurut pakkiin ja lurautti maitoa päälle. Hämmentäessään velliä hän katsoi maassa möngertävää lasta. Tämän tarkkaa ikää oli vaikea päätellä. Koon puolesta mokoma olisi voinut olla puolivuotias, mutta liikkeet viittasivat vanhempaan lapseen. Lapsi istui vaivatta sylissä, kun vain tuettiin, ja vaikka tuen olisi vienyt pois, keikahdukseen meni hetki. Liikkuminen oli vasta kömpelöä ryömimistä, mutta epätasainen sammal saattoi toki vaikuttaa siihen. Kun vauva avasi suunsa, Lehto saattoi nähdä pikkuiset hampaat. Ehkä kahdeksan tai yhdeksän kuukautta, Lehto mietti. Äpärää voisi totutella muuhunkin, kuin velliin.

Laskettuaan pakin hetkeksi maahan Lehto otti lapsen kiinni ja ohjasi tämän istumaan eteensä tukien selkää kädellään. Hän pysytteli niin kaukana lapsesta, kuin suinkin pystyi, mutta se oli vaikeaa. Lehto hengitti syvään ja puri leukojaan yhteen. _Kerää itsesi, saatana_. Lehto otti pakin ja alkoi syöttää vauvaa.

Ensimmäinen lusikallinen otettiin vastaan epäröiden, kuin vauva olisi olettanut tulevansa Lehdon myrkyttämäksi. Ehkä Rahikainen oli kehottanut mokomaa varovaisuuteen. Kuitenkin saatuaan velliä suuhun vauva mussutti sitä hetken ja avasi sekä suunsa että silmänsä apposen auki ja hihkaisi. Velliä valui hieman tämän suupielestä.

”Turpa kiinni ja niele”, Lehto murahti. Tietenkään lapsi ei ymmärtanut, vaan maiskutti suutaan tyytyväisenä. Yleensä ne tässä iässä eivät olleet näin luottavaisia. Vauva oli tuntunut pelästyvän silloin ensimmäisenä yönä, kun Lehto oli kaapannut tämän käsiinsä, mutta tottunut häneen nopeasti. Lehto muisti yhden perheen mukulan, joka oli itkenyt aina, jos lähelle oli tullut kuka tahansa muu, kuin perheen emäntä tai Lehto. Naapurin ämmä oli sanonut sitä hyväksi asiaksi, kertoi kuulemma, että lapselle oli kasvanut terve luottamus hoitajiinsa.

Lehto puristi lusikkaa kädessään.

Vauvan suu oli tyhjä, joten Lehto saattoi jatkaa syöttämistä. Pakki tyhjeni nopeasti, pennulla oli kai ollut nälkä. Lehto pyyhki suusta valuneet vellit ja taputteli vauvan selkää hetken. Vauva nauroi. Lehto mietti, olisiko näin pieni lapsi muka ollut niin vaikea pakata mukaan, kun kylä evakuoitiin. Joku syy sille piti olla, että se oltiin jätetty kaksin sen kuolleen eukon kanssa. Joku syy, jota he eivät koskaan saisi tietää. Ei sillä, että se olisi millään tavalla Lehtoa liikuttanut.

Lehto nosti lapsen Määtän reppuun. Siinä se venytteli käsiään ja katseli häntä silmät tuikkien. Oksettavaa. Mutta Lehto oli todistanut itselleen, että selviäisi tästä. Hän kestäisi mokomaa pentua vain jonkin aikaa ja sitten siitä päästäisiin eroon. Ei se olisi sen vaikeampaa, kuin Riitaojan kestäminen, ja jälkimmäistä hänen ei tarvitsisi sietää lähellään enää ikinä tämän päivän jälkeen. Ajatus sai syvän helpotuksen kuohumaan Lehdon rinnassa. Vähän liiallisen helpotuksen ottaen huomioon, että hän vakuutti itselleen inhonsa Riitaojaa kohtaan kumpuavan vain tämän riittämättömyydestä ja surkeudesta sotilaana. Mutta sitä Lehto ei suostunut ajattelemaan.

Lehto katsoi vauvaa, joka alkoi asettua pesässään. Silmät olivat hieman sirrillä, kohta se varmaan nukahtaisi. Lehto lähtisi vasta hetken päästä penkomaan telttaan jätettyjä reppuja ja mantteleita ryöstösaaliin toivossa. Sitten, kun vauva olisi nukahtanut. Tuollaiset alkoivat niin helposti rääkymään, kun luulivat tulleensa jätetyiksi. Vaikka olihan tämä lapsi tullutkin jo ainakin kertaalleen, luulisi mokoman jo saaneen harjoitusta. Säälittävä penska.

Lehto vahti lasta herkeämättä, kunnes pienet silmäluomet painuivat kiinni.

-

”Mää toivosi Lahtine, että sää kertosisit mulle, mistä o kysymys.”

Lahtinen oli toivonut, että olisi säästynyt kyselyiltä. Hän oli aina ollut surkea valehtelija, se oli yksi syy sille, miksi hänestä harvoin pidettiin. Hän sanoi asiat sellaisina kuin ne näki ja tajusi vasta jälkikäteen, että rehellisyys ei ollut kaivattua ja hän olikin loukannut toista. Lahtinen mietti, miten olisi katsonut Hietasta, jos hänellä ei olisi ollut mitään salattavaa, ja yritti jäljitellä mielikuvaansa.

”Ei täsä ole mistään kysymys”, Lahtinen vastasi. ”Määttä ja Rahikainen tarvitti reppuja ja mää tarvittin uuret saappaat. Tiärettiin, että sää saisit ne Mäkilältä kiskottua meittiä paremmin.”

Niin Hietanen oli tosiaan saanut. Toki Mäkilä oli nytkin näyttänyt erittäin happamalta, kun tämän kallisarvoisia varusteita oltiin tultu repimään tämän käsistä, mutta Hietasen vedotessa ystävyyteen ja toveruuteen olivat reput ja saappaat vaihtaneet omistajaa. Lahtinen tiesi jotain noiden kahden jaetusta historiasta ja hän ei ollut aivan varma, oliko sen hyväksikäyttäminen oikein, mutta köyhällä ei ollut varaa saivarrella moraalista.

”Sun saappaas on ollu risa Orusjärvelt lähtie ja aina tähä ast sää ole sanonu, ettet tartte uutta etkä usko, että herrat antas vaikka pyytäsit”, Hietanen huomautti. ”Ja kuink voi ol nii ihmeelline asia, et Rahikaise reppu men hukka juur pari päivää sen jälkke, ku Määtän reppu? Ja kuink voi olla, että eile sää viäl olit nii kauhia syrämistyny sillo ko Määttä sul vähä sano sillo korttipelissä, mutta ny sää vaa ole nii hyvää pataa niien kanssa. Mää vaa ihmettelen iha kauhiast.”

”Me ollaan katsos Määtän ja Rahikaisen kanssa aikuisia ihmisiä ja osataan ratkoa erimielisyytemme puhumalla”, Lahtinen mutisi happamana. Miksi Hietasta muka kiinnosti? Lahtinen oli hyvin tottunut tuon alati papupadan lailla puhuvan varsinaissuomalaisen jatkuvaan kiusantekoon ja hölötykseen, mutta silti hän ei ymmärtänyt tätä yhtäkkistä kiinnostusta hänen asioihinsa.

”Jumalauti että sää olet Lahtinen tyhmä”, Hietanen huokaisi. ”Mää vaa tahro varmistaa, ettei ne kaks vänkyrää pistä sua tekee mittä, mitä sää et halua.”

Lahtinen katsahti Hietasta ja rypisti kulmiaan. Mitä se Hietasta liikutti?

”Rahikaine ny on nii kiero miäs, et pittä pipo kruuvat päähän. Enkä mää voi väittää, etten mää olis huomannu, mite sää katot M-...” Hietanen keskeytti puheensa ja Lahtinen kieltäytyi uskomasta sen johtuneen siitä, että mies olisi nähnyt pelästyneen ilmeen hänen kasvoillaan. Ei Hietanen varmaan ollut edes tarkoittanut sitä, miltä virkkeen alku oli kuulostanut. Ei tämä voinut tietää. Hietanen pudisti päätään. ”Mää tahon varmistaa vaa, ettet an niie pan ittees ahtaalle. Mitä te ny teettekää. Sitä mää vaan toivon, että sää tiärät, mitä sää teet.”

Puolusteleva ensiajatus oli, että totta kai Lahtinen tiesi, mitä teki. Hietasella ei ollut pienintäkään käsitystä siitä, mistä oli kysymys. Mokoma varmaan luuli Lahtisen lähteneen mukaan johonkin pikkurikollisuuteen, kun Määttä, tai herra paratkoon Rahikainen, oli vähän silmiään räpsytellyt. Niinhän Hietanen tuntui ajattelevan. Lahtinen puri hammasta. Jos Hietanen ajatteli niin Lahtisesta, tämä ei tuntenut häntä lainkaan.

”Sun ei tartte vaivata päätäsi sillä”, Lahtinen ärähti ja katsoi itseään pari tuumaa lyhyempää Hietasta alaspäin tarkoituksenaan tuoda mahdollisimman selväksi, ettei hän tarvinnut tämän apua tai hyväksyntää. Hietanen vain katsoi häntä ja sai Lahtisen mietteliääksi. Tiesikö hän tarkalleen, mitä oli tekemässä? Hän ei ollut vaeltanut metsissä ennen armeijaa eikä omannut erityisen hyvää suuntavaistoa. Hän oli tuntenut olonsa uhatuksi, kun Rahikaisen kompassi oltiin otettu esiin, koska hänen olisi pitänyt ajatella kompassin tarvetta jo aiemmin. Ja mikä tällä matkalla ongelmallisinta, Lahtinen ei tiennyt mitään lapsista. Hänellä ei ollut pikkusisaruksia eikä hän ollut koskaan pitänyt lasten saamista itselleen mahdollisena, joten hän ei ollut edes hakeutunut tilanteisiin, joissa olisi voinut lapsia tavata. Määttä ja Rahikainen tuntuivat lähes tietävän, mitä tekivät. Lehdosta puhumattakaan. Tiesikö Lahtinen todellisuudessa, mitä teki?

Hetken hän haparoi, mutta sitten hän tuli miettineeksi Rahikaisen sanoja edellisenä iltana. Hän ei ehkä halunnut myöntää niiden olleen totta, mutta häneen pisti se, kuinka tutuilta niiden sisältämä syytös oli tuntunut. Oli Lahtiselle aiemminkin sanottu, ettei hän koskaan tehnyt mitään todellista, jotta asiat olisivat paremmin. Edes hänelle itselleen. Jopa pyöriessään työväentalolla muiden nuorten kommunistien kanssa Lahtinen oli ollut se, joka oli oikolukenut muiden tekstejä tai kuunnellut muiden palopuheita ja sanonut päälle jotain omasta mielestään rehellistä, mutta muiden mielestä lannistavaa. Rahikainen ei ollut oikeassa, Lahtinen ei myöntäisi sitä. Mutta totuus oli, ettei hän halunnut olla rintamalla tai käydä tätä sotaa. Totuus oli, että hän halusi lähteä. Olisiko hän yhtään parempi kuin Rahikaisen käsitys hänestä, jos hän jäisi tänne?

Lahtinen huokaisi ja pudisti päätään. Tällä kertaa hänen äänensä oli hiljaisempi, vähemmän kylmä. ”Sun ei tartte huolehtia musta. Tai meistä. Mää tiärän, mitä mää teen.”

Hietanen nyökkäsi ja taputti Lahtista olalle. ”No nii, sen mää halusin kuulla. Älä tee mittä tyhmä. Kyä mää suhun luotan.”

Hietasen sanoista hämmentyneenä Lahtinen jäi katsomaan kersantin perään, kun tämä lähti kohti telttaa. Mahtoiko Hietanen tietää? Miten tämä voisi? Ja miksi tämä ei olisi kannellut heistä Koskelalle tai Lammiolle, jos tiesi? Lahtinen päätti, ettei sillä ollut väliä ja hän katsoi alas uusiin saappaisiinsa. Eivät ne mitenkään hienot olleet, mutta sentään oikeaa kokoa ja reiättömät.

”Kylä näillä Tampereelle talsii”, Lahtinen mutisi ja lähti kohti metsää. Hänellä oli pakattavaa.

-

Riitaoja puristi kivääriään käsissään ja tunsi jännittyneen tärinän vavisuttavan koko vartaloaan. Se alkoi sydänalasta ja levisi sieltä sormiin ja varpaisiin saakka. Hieman Riitaoja pystyi sitä hillitsemään antamalla hampaidensa kalista, mutta se oli pieni apu.

Hän oli yksin kipinävuorossa. Se oli sinänsä harvinaista, sillä eivät monetkaan uskoneet hänen pystyvän tekemään mitään, vaikka vihollinen kävisikin liian tuttavalliseksi. Taas kuitenkin oli tullut puhe siitä, kuinka Riitaojankin täytyi ansaita paikkansa kookoossa. ”Ansaita”, aivan, kuin Riitaoja olisi halunnut olla rintamalla. Aivan, kuin hän ei olisi nykyään itkenyt joka päivä ja säpsähtänyt pienintäkin rapinaa puskissa.

Ehkä hän ei olisikaan niin surkea vahti, häneltä eivät ainakaan jäisi vihollissotilaat huomaamatta. Ja vaikka hän lipsahtaisi ja nukahtaisi, ei hän kuitenkaan ehtisi uinua kauaa ennen seuraavaa painajaista, joka ravistelisi hänet hereille ja jättäisi huohottamaan märkänä hiestä.

Jostain kuului kolinaa.

Riitaoja jäykistyi ja hänen otteensa kivääristä tiukentui. Hänen teki mieli vain heittäytyä maahan, anella armoa viholliselta, _älkää tappako_. Ei hän halunnut kuolla, hän halusi kotiin äidin, isän ja siskojen luo. Riitaoja kuitenkin nielaisi ja nousi seisomaan polvet tutisten. Hän yritti juuri saada ääntään toimimaan huhuillakseen pimeyteen, kun sieltä kuului vihainen kuiskaus: ”Jumalauta, Rahikainen, haluatko sinä oikein jäädä kiinni?”

”Älä huuva”, kuului hätäinen ääni. ”Riitaoja kuulee.”

”Se saatanan naattikorva mitään kuule...”

”Minä kuulen”, Riitaoja sanoi pienellä äänellä ja astui lähemmäs. Hän erotti hämärässä paikoilleen jähmettyneet ihmishahmot. Joukon etummaisena kulki Lehto ja tätä seurasi Lahtinen, joka näytti hyvin syylliseltä. Maahan pudonneen kattilan kimpussa oli vielä äsken hyörinyt Rahikainen, joka oli nyt jämähtänyt polvilleen kattilan eteen. Hännänhuippuna asteleva Määttä vaikutti sangen rauhalliselta. Riitaoja siristi silmiään ja kysyi: ”Mitä te oikein teette?”

”Ei saatana kuulu sinulle, mutta jos kerrot kenellekään, olet kuollut”, Lehto sähähti. Määttä katsahti Lehtoon kuin toppuutellakseen tätä ja sanoi Riitaojalle: ”Me viijään tämä kattila muonitukseen. Varastettiin se tuossa aijemmin, nii viijään takasin.”

”Keskellä yätä?” Riitaoja kysyi rypistäen kulmiaan. Määttä epäröi.

”Ja teillä on teijän kivväärit mukana”, Riitaoja jatkoi kummissaan. Hän otti askelen miehiä kohti ja katsoi Lahtista odottaen, että tämä sentään kertoisi hänelle totuuden. Häntä saatettiin pitää lapsellisena ja naiivina, mutta ei hän aivan kaikkea uskonut. Hän tiesi kyllä Lehdon, Rahikaisen ja Määtän puuhista ja vaikka hän oli mielellään syönyt näiden varastamista jauhoista kokoon kyhättyjä räiskäleitä, hän silti osasi epäillä näiden sanaa. Lahtinen kuitenkin vain katsoi jonnekin metsän reunaan, kuin olisi malttamattomana tahtonut marssia sinne. Riitaoja puri huultaan. Miksei hänelle kerrottu mitään?

”No puhutaa ny sille totta. Ei se kellekää kerro, kavereitaha myö ollaan”, Rahikainen totesi rennosti ansaiten Lehdolta vihaisen mulkaisun. Rahikainen ei välittänyt vaan jatkoi ääntään entisestään hiljentäen: ”Nuo kahjot sai miut suostuteltua, myö lähetää helvettiin täältä.”

”Jaa sutko tässä suostuteltiin”, Lahtinen murahti puhuen ensimmäistä kertaa tämän merkillisen kohtaamisen aikana. Isokokoinen poika laittoi kätensä puuskaan ja mulkoili seuralaisiaan kärsimättömän näköisenä. Riitaoja oli kuitenkin liian kiinni Rahikaisen sanoissa kiinnittääkseen Lahtiseen huomiota.

”Täältä?”

”Täältä täältä. Jätetään sota välistä. Mitä ne meillä.”

Riitaoja katsoi miehiä edessään epäuskoisena. Kenenkään ruumiinkieli ei ainakaan kannellut siitä, että Rahikainen olisi syöttänyt hänelle pajunköyttä. Olivatko he oikeasti lähdössä? Sitäkö Määttä oli tunnustellut korttipelissä puhuessaan lähtemisestä? Riitaoja pudisteli päätään epäuskoisena ja sanoi värisevällä äänellä: ”Nehä tappaa teijät, jos jäätte kii.”

”Soattaapa nuo niin tehdä. Yritä kertoo sitä näille.”

”Ei haaskata aikaa tuohon”, Lehto ärähti, kuin Riitaoja ei olisi ollut ihminen ensinkään vaan pelkkä ärsyttävä häiriötekijä. ”Johan sinä sanoit, ettei se kerro. Mennään.”

Riitaoja ei tiennyt, mikä häneen meni sillä hetkellä, kun Lehto kurotti nostamaan Rahikaisen pudottaman kattilan maasta ja otti ensimmäisen askeleen poispäin Riitaojasta. Varmaa oli, että sillä hetkellä Riitaojan mielessä vilisti koko siihenastinen sodan kulku. Kuolleet toverit, kaatuneet Jsp:llä, kirjeet kotoa joissa oli läikkiä kuin kyyneltippoja, kuolevan miehen kirosanat ja _”anteeks, anteeks”_. Oli miten oli, Riitaoja astui askeleen kohti muita ja sanoi: ”Ottakaa minut mukkaan.”

Lehto pysähtyi ja katsoi häntä näyttäen siltä, ettei tiennyt, ollako epäuskoinen vai raivoissaan.

”Elkää jättäkö minuu”, Riitaoja jatkoi ja astui toisen askelen, kuin olisi pelännyt miesten karkaavan heti, jos hän liikkuisi liian nopeasti näitä kohti. ”Minä en halua olla täällä ennää.”

”Se on tullut selväksi”, Lehto naurahti. Tosiaan, naurahti. Tämän suupielet taipuivat ilkeään hymyyn. ”Sinäkö olet nyt sitten riittävän rohkea pakoilemaan sotilaskuria? Eikö omien luoti pelota? Kunniasi puolesta sinä tuskin pelkäät, kun sitä ei sinulla ole.”

Riitaoja puri alahuultaan. Kyllä hän pelkäsi kuolemaa, pelkäsi niin, että häntä ihan kylmäsi. Mutta vielä enemmän kuin nopeaa teloituskuolemaa hän pelkäsi arvaamatonta kuolemaa luotisateessa, tai pitkää kitumista unohdettuna jossain suon laidassa. Enemmän kuin kuolemaa Riitaoja pelkäsi, että hänen tarvitsisi nähdä vielä lisää hänen ikäisiään poikia, joiden kasvot tai raajat olivat aivan hajalla, tai että hänen täytyisi vielä ampua luoti, joka varmistaisi, että joku äiti jossain kaukana ei saisi lastaan koskaan rintamalta takaisin kotiin.

Ja mitä edes oli Lehdon mainitsema kunnia? Oli kunnia puolustaa kotia, uskontoa ja isänmaata, niin Riitaoja oli ainakin kuullut. Isänmaata Riitaojalla ei ollut ja hänen uskonnollinen elämänsä oli sodan syttymisen jälkeen pelkistynyt siihen, että hän rukoili saada nähdä auringon nousevan seuraavana päivänä.

Mitä tuli kotiin, se Riitaojalla oli. Mutta hän ajatteli sisariensa pitkiä ja jaarittelevia kirjeitä, äitinsä murheellista katsetta ja sitä, kuinka viimeksi kotona ollessa isä oli pidellyt hänen päätään käsissään, katsonut häntä silmiin ja sanonut _”muista, etten minä välitä mistään muusta ku siitä, että sinä tuut elävänä takasin”_. Riitaojalla oli koti, ja hän halusi sinne takaisin.

”Ottakaa minut mukkaan”, Riitaoja toisti. Rahikainen kohautti olkapäitään.

”Mikä jottei. Mukavaahan se on, jos on mukana joku, joka ei ol aina noama rutussa.”

Todellisuudessa Rahikaisen motiivit taisivat olla itsekkäämmät. Jopa Riitaoja itse tiedosti sen. Lehto tuntui olevan pelosta täysin vapaa eikä Määttäkään jäänyt tämän urheudesta paljon jälkeen. Lahtinen taas hoiti toimen kuin toimen, ahkerasti valittaen toki, mutta hoitipa kuitenkin. Nuo kolme olivat hyviä sotilaita ja sellaisina varmastikin myös hyviä karkumatkalaisia. Rahikainen oli auttamatta porukan heikoin lenkki tosipaikan tullen. Siksi Riitaoja olisi tervetullut lisä. Olisipa sentään joku, jota saattoi katsoa pikkuisen säälivästi nenänvartta pitkin. Riitaoja oli tottunut siihen, joten se ei edes loukannut häntä. Varsinkaan, jos se auttaisi häntä pääsemään mukaan.

Määttäkin näytti myöntyvältä. ”Vaan eihän me kai sinua voida tänne jättääkään. Mukaan vaan.”

”Mitä helvettiä?” Lehto sihahti. ”Haluatteko te tosiaan ottaa tuollaisen riipan mukaan? Eikö siinä ole riittävästi, että...”

”Älä siinä uhoa”, Lahtinen keskeytti. Kääntäessään katseensa Riitaojaan tämän ilme pehmeni hieman. ”Kai sää ymmärrät, että tämä ei ole jotain, mitä sää voit vaan perua, ellei enää huvita? Me lähretään tästä kävelemään eikä pysährytä pitkään aikaan. Lisäksi tämmöinen on rikollista. Meitin täytyy pysyä piilossa. Mahrollisesti tosi kauan.”

”Minä tahon mukkaan”, Riitaoja toisti itseään. Hän ei perääntyisi. Tätä hän oikeasti tahtoi. Lahtinen oli kai vastaamassa, mutta Lehto lähti jo kävelemään ja murisi mennessään: ”Selvä. Tulkoon. Minä en sitä sitten kanna.”

”Ei minnuu tarvitse kantaa”, Riitaoja mutisi, mutta hänen kasvoilleen levisi aurinkoinen hymy. Hän pääsisi pois. Tämän koko helvetin jälkeen hän pääsisi vihdoinkin pois. Hän vilkuili nopeasti ympärilleen kuin varmistaakseen, ettei kukaan nähnyt hänen jättävän vartiopaikkaansa ja kipitti häntä suopeasti katsovan Määtän perään.

”Vaan meillä onkin vielä yksi rikostoveri, joka sinun pittää tavata”, Määttä lausui arvoituksellisesti. Riitaojalla oli tunne, että häntä ei olisi haitannut, vaikka pakomatkalle olisi tulossa mukaan itse luutnantti Lammio. Hän oli vain niin helpottunut, kun hän sai lähteä.

-

Määtästä tuntui, että mikäli Riitaoja ei olisi ollut tuore maanpetturi aivan lähellä sotilaiden leiriytymispaikkaa, tämä olisi parhaillaan hihkunut. Niin leveiksi olivat pojan silmät rävähtäneet, kun Määttä oli hiljaa raottanut saniaisten muodostamaa verhoa ja hellästi nostanut vauvan reppuineen maakuopasta. Vauva nukkui ja niin oli paras. Määttä ei halunnut herättää. Hän taisteli reppunsa kanssa niin, että sai kätensä lenkkeihin ja reppunsa pysymään vatsapuolellaan, niin, että hän saattoi koko ajan nähdä vauvan. Hän saattoi näyttää hassulta näin, reppu molemmin puolin ruumista, mutta ei hän välittänyt.

”Onko se vauva?” Riitaoja kuiskasi. Lehto katsoi häntä pahasti.

”Ei kun menninkäinen”, hän sähähti. ”No miltä näyttää? Oletko sinä tyhmäkin vielä kaiken lisäksi?”

Riitaoja ei näyttänyt edes välittävän Lehdon loukkauksesta. Pojan katse oli kiinni vauvassa. ”Soanko minä silittää häntä?”

”Et”, Lahtinen sanoi ja pudisti päätään. Riitaoja näytti pettyneeltä, mutta välittämättä toisen naamanliikkeistä Lahtinen jatkoi: ”Sen on parempi pysyä unessa alkumatka. Sitte ku me ollaan kauempana ja pysährytään, sää saat vaikka taputtaa sen päälakeen marssitahdit.”

”Ihan pikkuisen minä voan silittäisin...” Riitaoja mutisi, mutta muut eivät kiinnittäneet tähän huomiota. Parempi oli pojan oppia heti kättelyssä, ettei tätä vauvaa vain taputeltaisi kuin mitäkin koiranpentua aina kun mieli teki. Muuten ei Määttää ollenkaan haitannut Riitaojan tuppautuminen mukaan, mielellään hän tälle tarjosi myös pakoreitin. Hän uskoi, että Riitaoja ehkä löytäisi itsestään jonkin sirpaleen sitkeyttä, mikäli päämäärä olisi selvä. Jos ei, Määtän puolesta poika oli täysin vapaa jäämään johonkin Karjalan korpeen karhujen hiukopalaksi. Ei se häneltä pois ollut.

He kokosivat varusteensa. Reput olivat odottaneet heitä metsässä, pullollaan ne olisivat herättäneet teltalla epäilyksiä. Kattila sidottiin roikkumaan Lahtisen reppuun. Riitaojan reppuun saatiin ahdettua muutama rautaisannos Rahikaiselta ja Lehdon kannettaviksi päätyivät kaksi reppua täynnä lämmikettä. Melkoiselta kuormajuhtajonolta he mahtoivat näyttää lähtiessään kävelemään kohti päättämäänsä suuntaa monine reppuineen, mutta he kaikki muistivat, mitä partiolaisen vyöhön oli kirjoitettu. Varautumisen vähyydestä heitä ei syytettäisi.

Yö oli sysipimeä, mutta he tiesivät tismalleen, mihin suuntaan kävellä. Määttä katsahti repussa nukkuvaa vauvaa ja hymyili hieman. Rahikainenkin virnisti vauvalle ja kuiskasi sille, kuin se olisi kuunnellut: ”Piäpä tiukasti kiinni. Siun elämän ensimmäinen seikkailu on juur alkamassa.”

-

He kävelivät pitkään. Metsikköjä halkoivat välillä hiekkatiet, joista he riensivät nopeasti yli. He olivat vielä aivan liian lähellä majoitusaluetta ja esikuntaa tunteakseen olonsa turvallisiksi paikoissa, joissa voisi olla ihmisiä. Ääniä ei kuulunut, mutta kaiken varalta he sammuttivat pienetkin keskustelunavaukset, olivat ne sitten kömpelöitä kysymyksiä Riitaojalta tai Lahtisen kiroamista, kun tämä melkein kompastui maasta työntyvään juureen. Aamun alkaessa valjeta Riitaoja tuntui väsyvän ja kaatuvan turhan monta kertaa. Jokainen miehistä ehti jo katua Riitaojan ottamista mukaan, mutta tämän noustessa ylös ja puhkuessa _”nyt jaksaa toas”_ he pehmenivät Lehtoa lukuunottamatta nopeasti.

Se oli kuin marssimista, mutta epätasaisella maalla ja vailla ohitse kaasuttavia herrojen autoja, joita kiroamalla he olisivat saaneet itselleen hieman paremman olon. Silti jokin teki heistä jaksavampia kuin marsseilla. Kenties päämäärän selvyys tai se, että he saivat itse valita, minne olivat kulkemassa.

Vauva nukkui sikeästi, kunnes aurinko selvästi alkoi kutitella hänen poskiaan ja silmäluomiaan ja vauva haukotteli avaten silmänsä. Herättyään hän oli kuitenkin vielä oikein tyytyväinen, kun sai hetken lepäillä poukkoilevassa repussa vasten Määtän rintaa. Kuitenkin auringon asennosta päätellen puolenpäivän tienoilla vauva alkoi pitämään mitä merkillisintä ääntä. Lehto katsahti silloin tuohon pieneen Määtän repussa ja murahti: ”Nyt pysähdytään.”

-

Riitaoja oli vinkunut saada syöttää vauvaa ja jostain syystä Rahikainen oli antanut tälle vellintekotarvikkeensa. Synkkänä Lehto mietti, kuinka täydellistä olisi, jos Riitaoja onnistuisi jotenkin tukehduttamaan pennun ja Rahikainen, Määttä ja Lahtinen siitä hurjistuneina liiskaisivat mokoman kiusankappaleen kuin itikan. Sitten he voisivat neljästään jatkaa matkaansa ilman kumpaakaan itkevää surkimusta.

”Syömmekö me sitten, ku vauva on syöny?” Riitaoja kysyi hymyillen lapselle typerän näköisenä. Tämä oli pörrännyt lapsen ympärillä pysähtymisestä lähtien ja kysellyt typeriä kysymyksiä. Mitä se Riitaojaa liikutti, mistä vauva oli löytynyt tai oliko sillä äitiä? Luulisi arvaavan vähemmälläkin.

Lehto tuhahti Riitaojan kysymykselle syömisestä ja tunsi vahingoniloa siitä, mitä tulisi sanomaan.

”Ei tässä nyt vielä syömään ruveta”, hän sanoi. ”Hetki istutaan ja hoidetaan äpärä matkustuskuntoon. Sitten lähdetään taas.”

Riitaojan surkea ilme toi lämpöä Lehdon rinnanalaan. Hyvä, sietikin mokoman tuntea olonsa surkeaksi.

”M-mutta vauvakin soa...”

”Minä jotenkin ajattelin sinun kestävän kauemman kuin vauva”, Lehto pilkkasi, ”mutta näemmä olin väärässä.”

”Älä jaksa”, Lahtinen huokaisi. Lehto mulkaisi mokomaa ärtyneenä. Mikä tarve Lahtisen oli koko ajan sanoa hänelle, mitä hän sai tai ei saanut sanoa? ”Älä siitä syämisestä huolehri, Riitaoja. Hirastetaan hiljalleen tahtia ja kävellään viälä jonkin matkaa. Pysährytään, jos plikka sitä vaatii. Iltaa vasten sitten pystytetään teltta, syörään ja nukutaan.”

Lahtinen saisi Lehdon mielestä myös oikein mielellään jäädä jonnekin tänne korpeen. Lehto puuskahti itsekseen ja nappasi maasta pudonneen oksan, jota alkoi vuolla tylsällä puukollaan. Lastut putosivat maahan samalla, kun muut puhuivat omiaan. Lehto ei jaksanut kuunnella, hän ei ollut lähtenyt tälle matkalle puhuakseen Riitaojan kanssa siitä, kuinka suloiset vauvan pyöreät posket olivat.

Lehto oli suostunut Riitaojan mukaantuloon kiukustuksissaan, turhautuneena siihen, että muut olivat heti kääntyneet häntä vastaan ja vaatineet mukaan koko konekiväärikomppanian heikointa lenkkiä. Hän oli vain halunnut päästä mahdollisimman nopeasti kauas majoitusalueelta. Kaipa hän oli miettinyt, että suostuminen olisi _”pienimmän riesan tie”_ , kuten Koskela oli sanonut kovennetusta. Vähänpä oli Lehto ymmärtänyt. Hänen pitäisi ehkä opetella ajattelemaan asioita läpi ennen kuin toimi tai sanoi mitään. Lehto puristi puukkoaan ja lohkaisi oksasta tavallista suuremman palasen.

Sentään oli todennäköistä, että Riitaojan voimat ehtyisivät tällä matkalla ja Lehto pääsisi tästä eroon täysin luonnollista reittiä. Ajatus tuntui jonkinlaiselta helpotukselta. Ja siihen asti olisi yksi käsipari lisää huolehtimassa vauvasta, vähemmän hommaa Lehdolle. Lehto katsoi nyrpeänä Riitaojaa, joka höpötteli vauvalle korottaen ääntään rasittavalla tavalla. Lopettaisi edes tuon sössötyksen.

Rahikainen oli kaivanut vihkonsa esiin ja kysyi Riitaojalta, olisiko tällä ihmisiä, jotka voisivat heitä auttaa. Totta kai sillä saatanan tontulla oli kokonainen perhe vartoomassa kotiin. Lehto puri hampaitaan yhteen ja vuoli oksaa. Hyödyllistähän se oli, Riitaojan perhe asui Keski-Suomessa, se oli hyvä sijainti. Silti Lehtoa inhotti ajatus tämän vanhemmista, jotka toivottaisivat poikansa iloiten takaisin kotiin huolimatta siitä, oliko tämä rintamakarkuri vai ei. Ei mikään ihme, ettei Riitaojasta ollut koskaan kasvanut kunnon miestä.

”Me ei pysähdytty rupattelemaan”, Lehto ärähti ja nousi ylös nostaen myös molemmat reppunsa. ”Kootkaa pentu mukaan ja lähdetään.”

Lehto ehti nähdä vilauksen Riitaojan hämmentyneestä ilmeestä, mutta käänsi katseensa nopeasti lähtösuuntaan. He ehtisivät vielä kauas ennen pimeää, mikäli he lähtisivät heti.

-

Hyvä puoli Riitaojan ottamisessa mukaan, jota Rahikainen ei ollut ehtinyt edes ajattelemaan, oli se, että tämä osasi puhua. Kyllähän Määttä omiaan virkkoi ja Lahtinen jupisi kommunismistaan, mutta Riitaojan kanssa pystyi käymään ihan kunnollisia keskusteluja. Rahikainen onnitteli itseään siitä, että oli tajunnut, että pojastahan olisi matkalla viihdykettä.

Ensimmäisen taukonsa jälkeen heidän kävelynsä helpottui. Rahikainen oli toki lopen uupunut ja mankui huonoa oloaan myös muille, mutta se, että hänelle oltiin myönnetty lupa puhua, auttoi kovasti. He olivat jo monien kilometrien päässä lähtöpaikastaan Hyrsylän läheltä, tänne asti kukaan tuskin oli lähtenyt heitä etsimään. Ei Rahikainen ainakaan uskonut. Siispä hänellä oli lupa jutella Riitaojan kanssa mielin määrin ja kiusoitella tätä omaksi huvikseen. Muut seurueessa eivät heidän rupatteluunsa ottaneet osaa ja Riitaojankin panos oli niukahko, niin hengästynyt tämä kävelystä oli. Rahikaiselle kuitenkin riitti, ettei tarvinnut ihan hautajaissaaton lailla taivaltaa hiljaisuudessa.

Illan alkaessa hämärtää he viimein pysähtyivät pienen järven viereiseen metsään. Järveä Rahikainen oli häpeäkseen erehtynyt ensin nimittämään Laatokaksi, mutta Lahtisen viisastelevat kommentit Laatokan koosta verrattuna moiseen lätäkköön tekivät selväksi, että hän oli ollut väärässä. Määttä oli alkanut puuhastella nuotiota samalla, kun muut olivat pystyttäneet teltan. Tai no, Lehto ja Lahtinen olivat tehneet suurimman osan pystytystyöstä, Rahikainen ja Riitaoja lähinnä pitelivät kiinni telttakankaan nurkista ja näyttivät hämmentyneiltä, kunnes jompi kumpi tamperelainen puhisten teki heidänkin osansa. Rahikainen mietti, että ehkä hänellä ja Riitaojalla oli enemmän yhteistä, kuin hän oli arvannut. Hän vilkutti Riitaojalle silmää, mutta toinen ei tuntunut ymmärtävän, mistä oli kysymys.

Lopulta he pääsivät syömään ja istumaan nuotion ympärillä. Määttä keitti kattilassa vettä mukaanotettavaksi. Jokaiselle jaettiin rautaisannos ja muutamia keksejä. Ei kummoinen ateria, mutta ensimmäisinä päivinä olisi hyvä säästää. Vauva pääsi vihdoin liikkumaan vapaammin, joskin nytkin tätä täytyi koko ajan olla vetämässä pois tulen läheltä. Rahikainen oli vetänyt taskustaan esiin vauvan lempikävyn ja antanut sen ilahtuneina sitä tavoitteleviin käsiin. Riitaoja katseli kävyllä leikkivää vauvaa näyttäen mietteliäältä, kunnes lopulta katkaisi hiljaisuuden.

”Onkos hänellä nimeä?” Riitaoja kysyi nyökäten vauvaa kohti. Rahikainen tajusi, ettei ollut kunnolla miettinyt koko asiaa. Vauvaksi hän oli sitä päässään kutsunut, tai ”puoskaksi”, tai ”pennuksi”. Mutta Riitaoja oli oikeassa, oli omituista kulkea yhdessä seurueessa sellaisen kanssa, jonka nimeä ei tiennyt.

”No mitä luulet?” Lehto pisti vastaan. Rahikainen saattoi vain kuvitella sen, ehkä nuotion loimu vain valaisi Lehdon kasvot synkkyyden keskellä jotenkin omituisesti, mutta Lehto näytti hurjistuneelta. Useinhan Lehto Riitaojalle tiuski, mutta tällä kertaa pojan kysymys oli ollut täysin looginen.

Rahikainen katseli vauvaa, joka heilutteli käpyään tarkoituksenaan kiinnittää Rahikaisen huomio. Hän hymyili hiukan. Ansaitsisihan mokoma tietysti nimen.

”Vaan emmehän me ole tainneet ehtiä nimeä ajatella”, Määttä tuumi. Tämä istui vastakkain Rahikaisesta piirin toisella puolella ja oli pistänyt tupakaksi. Mokoma jääräpää oli yrittänyt sellaista urheilusuoritusta, että olisi polttanut sätkänsä loppuun eilispäivänä, mutta eihän se tietenkään ollut onnistunut. Katkerasta epäonnistumisesta huolimatta Määttä taisi nyt olla tilanteeseen seesteisen tyytyväinen. Poika puhalsi savua taivaalle ja seurasi katseellaan, kuinka hänen uloshengittämänsä savu sekoittui nuotion savuun. Rahikaisesta oli ihan mukavaa katsella Määttää silloin, kun tämä katseli jotain muuta. Kun Määtän harmaissa silmissä kuulsi jonkinlainen mielenkiinto ja uteliaisuus.

”Meijän pittäisi ristiä hänet”, Riitaoja sanoi. ”Minun äiti o aina sanonu, että ristimällä laps hänet otetaan Jumalan omaks.”

Lahtinen pyöräytti silmiään ja sanoi pisteliäästi: ”Eiköhän plikan vanhemmat sen jo kastanut, että ei sinun sen iankaikkisesta sielusta tarttis huolehtia. Mutta olet kyllä siinä oikeassa, että joku nimihän sille voitas antaa, kun mukana kuitenkin kulkee. Ehrotuksia?”

Riitaoja näytti miettiväiseltä. ”Hänhän oli tyttö? Onko teillä ollu ajatuksii, minkä annatte nimeksi, kun saatte tyttölapsen?”

Rahikainen ehti nähdä, kuinka Lahtinen tukahdutti hieman katkeralta tuntuvan naurahduksen. Hän kohotti kulmiaan, mutta ei kommentoinut sen koommin, vaan sanoi: ”Mie en ol semmosii oikein ehtinyt aatella. Mitenkäs työ muut?”

Lehto ei katsellut heitä, nyppi vain vihaisen näköisenä kynsinauhojaan. Siitä saattoi kai arvata, ettei tältä ollut tulossa sen kummempaa panosta nimeämistalkoisiin. Määttä oli edelleen taivasta kohti kiemurtavien savukäärmeiden lumoissa. Riitaoja ainoana näytti pohdiskelevalta.

”Minä oon itte miettinyt, että ehkä äitin mukkaan”, Riitaoja lopulta sanoi. ”Häne nimi on Hilja. Minust se on kaunis nimi.”

”Kieltämättä”, Rahikainen myönsi, ”mutta eikös se ole vähän kurjaa nimetä sitä siun äijin mukkaan, ku on mahollista, ettei siun äiti sua sitä nähhä ollenkaan?”

Riitaoja nyökkäili vakavana.

”Vaan mitenkäs Hilla? Kuulostaa tuo hieman samalta”, Määttä mutisi hiljaa katse edelleen taivaassa. Lahtisen katse oli myös etsiytynyt taivaalle, mutta Rahikaisesta tuntui, että tämä taisi katsella tähtiä. Rahikainen nauroi Määtän ehdotukselle.

”Ei veikkonen tuo ol mikkään oikia nimi”, hän hekotti. ”Hmm, mie tapasin sillä yhellä marssilla yhen tosi kauniin naisen nimeltä Maria, mitenkäs se noin nimenä?”

Lehto otti ensimmäistä kertaa osaa keskusteluun ja sähähti: ”Me ei saatana anneta sille jonkun sinun kenttäräpläilysi nimeä.”

Rahikainen ei edes säikähtänyt, häntä huvitti liikaa se, että Lehdolla selvästi oli myös mielipiteitä asiaan liittyen. ”Noh noh, Lehto, vain, koska siulla ei ol räpläilyjä, joien mukkaan nimetä...”

”Mitenkäs Vega?” Lahtinen pisti väliin selvästi tarkoituksella keskeyttäen Lehdon härnäyksen. Siitä hyvästä Rahikainen suhtautui jo valmiiksi penseydellä tämän ehdotukseen. Lahtinen vilkuili muita tarkistaakseen, naurettiinko hänelle, ja muiden ollessa kuulolla hän jatkoi: ”Lyyran tähristön kirkkain tähti. Musta se on ihan kelpo nimi.”

Riitaoja oli avaamassa suutaan kai kehuakseen Lahtisen ehdotusta, kun Rahikainen huokaisi ja puhui tämän päälle: ”Kaiken moailman Hilloja ja Vekoja. Työ ette sitten ou Määtän kanssa kumpikaan koskaan kuulleet oikiaa nimeä?”

Lahtinen näytti loukkaantuneelta, mutta Määttä kohautti olkapäitään välittämättä Rahikaisen pilkasta. Hetken seuraavaa ehdotustaan mietittyään hän sanoi: ”Vaan minusta Otso on soma nimi.”

”Hönttö. Se o miehen nimi”, Rahikainen huomautti.

Lahtinen oli selvästi sillä tuulellaan, kun tätä oli loukattu ja siitä hyvästä tämä oli valmis jankkaamaan vaikka siitä, oliko vesi märkää. Hän katsoi Määttää kannustavasti ja mutisi varmaan omasta mielestään viisaan kuuloisena: ”Emmää näe, miksi se on niin tarkkaa. Mun ukilla oli kissa nimeltä Väinö, eikä sitä nimeä muutettu, vaikka se poikikin.”

”Toella kiinnostava ja tarpeeton tievonjyvä Lahtisen perhehistoriasta”, Rahikainen sanoi. ”Sie tosin unohat, että meijän vauva ei ol mikkään kissa.”

”Eikä se ole mikään meidän vauva”, Lehto huomautti hyisellä äänellä. Rahikainen puri itseään kieleen. Sepä vasta oli ollut lipsahdus. Hän ei kuitenkaan ruvennut korjaamaan sanojaan, eihän hänen tarvinnut. Hänen suunnitelmansahan sisälsi sen, että hänestä tulisi tuon vauvan eno ennen pitkää. Hänellä oli lupa vaikka kiintyä mokomaan pieneen pirulaiseen, jos vain halusi. Onneksi sellaista ei tarvinnut sentään pelätä.

Hetken he taas vain miettivät. Rahikainen otti vauvan syliinsä ja sujautti kävyn taskuunsa. Vauva yritti kurkotella hänen kiharoitaan kohti, joten hajamielisesti Rahikainen painoi päätään vähän alaspäin antaakseen tälle paremmin tartuttavaa.

Riitaoja ei ollut selvästikään vielä saanut nimien pohdinnasta tarpeekseen.

”Tehän löysitte hänet noapurin kylästä? Hänel varmaan oli venäläinen nimi, ennen kuin...” Riitaojan ääni hiipui ja hän puri huultaan. Riitaojan sydämelle oli käynyt jotenkin erittäin pahasti ajatus siitä, että pikkuinen vauva oltiin jätetty yksin jälkeen. Rahikainen mietti, mitä tämä olisi ajatellut, jos hän olisi maininnut vauvan kanssa olleen ruumiin. Hän säästäisi sen johonkin kertaan, kun tahtoisi oikein kunnolla pelotella. Riitaoja nieleskeli hetken ja jatkoi: ”Pittäiskö meijän antaa hänel semmonen? Jos tulis hänel kotosampi olo.”

Vauva kiskoi hieman Rahikaisen tukkaa, mutta ei riittävästi, että hänen olisi tarvinnut käskeä tätä lopettamaan. Hän vilkaisi vauvaa ja mietti, että oikeassahan Riitaoja oli. Tuntui omituiselta ajatella, että he olivat alunperin lähteneet sotaan ajamaan valloittajia pois omalta alueeltaan, mutta nyt yksi noista valloittajista istui hänen sylissään ja nyhti hänen hiuksiaan höpötellen omalla kielellään, jota ei olisi osannut tulkita kukaan kummallakaan puolen rajaa.

”Vaan minä en niin noista muien maijen nimistä tiijä”, Määttä totesi ja vilkaisi Lahtiseen. Heidän kaikkien katseet olivat tainneet kiinnittyä tuohon isokokoiseen poikaan, joka oli unohtunut katselemaan tähtiä. Lahtisen huomatessa katseet hän kurtisti kulmiaan.

”Mitä?”

”Sie sitä suurvaltaa nii ihailet”, Rahikainen huomautti. ”Kai sie niijen akkain nimiä tiijät?”

Lahtinen huokaisi ja asettui maahan selin makuulle niin, että näki tähdet paremmin. Hän tuntui pohtivan hetken, mutta sanoi sitten: ”No. Tiärän mää pari. Vaikka Natasha.”

”Natassa...” Rahikainen maisteli nimeä ja vilkaisi vauvaa. ”Ei, vaikia.”

”Katerina”, Lahtinen rypisti kulmiaan kuin muistellen. ”Darja? Tai... Sonja? Vai mites hianosti sen herrat lausuisi, Sonia? No kuitenkin. Kylähän nimiä aina riittää ihan maahan kattomatta.”

”Kauhian vaikeita”, Riitaoja totesi ja Rahikainen oli samaa mieltä. ”En minä noita opi millään sannoon.”

Lahtinen pyöräytti silmiään selvästi lopen kyllästyneenä tähän leikkiin ja sanoi: ”No perkele sitten. Jos ei mikään kelpaa plikan nimeksi, niin olkoon sitten nimetön, saatana.”

Lehto varsinkin näytti tyytyväiseltä tähän lopputulemaan. Mies nousi ylös ja paineli telttaan muistuttaen, että jos joku yrittäisi tulla nukkumapaikkaa valitessa liian likelle, siinä lähtisi hyvin nopeasti henki. Rahikaista se lähinnä huvitti, vaikka hän saattoi kuulla Riitaojan nielaisevan äänekkäästi. Voi raukkaa, mahtoi olla surullista pelätä kaiken maailman uhmaikäisiä pojanperkeleitä.

Rahikainen irrotti vihdoin vauvan hiuksistaan ja laski tämän taas seikkailemaan maalle. Hän ei olisi mistään hinnasta sanonut sitä ääneen tässä porukassa, mutta hänestä oli mukava ajatus, että tänä yönä he pääsisivät nukkumaan vauvan kanssa, eikä tätä tarvitsisi jättää pieneen reppuun kauas ihmisistä. Riitaoja oli jo ehtinyt panikoida, että eivät kai he pyörähtäisi unissaan vauvan päälle, mutta Määttä oli vakuuttanut, ettei sellaista koskaan käynyt. Ei Rahikainenkaan uskonut, hän oli täysin valmis viemään itsensä ja vauvan petiin. Rahikainen venytteli kuin kissa ja haukotteli. Mitä väliä, vaikka yöstä tulisi kylmä ja teltta olisi ahdas, hän oli ikionnellinen päästessään nukkumaan. Luojalle kiitos Määtän jatkuvasta jaksavaisuudesta ja siitä, että tämä oli lupautunut ensimmäiseksi kipinävuoroon. Lahtinen jatkaisi, kun Määtän silmä alkaisi liiaksi lupsua.

Määttä tumppasi tupakkansa maahan ja katseli maassa konttaavaan asentoon kovasti yrittävää vauvaa. Määtän ilme oli tavanomaisen hajamielinen, mutta selvästi tämä jotain tuumi. Rahikainen katseli tätä uteliaana. Määtän kulmakarvat, joista toista halkoivat pikkuiset, epätasaisesti parantuneet arvet, olivat hieman koholla, mutta silmät näyttivät melkein uneliailta. Huulet olivat liikkumattomat, mutta suupielien hento kohotus näytti nupullaan olevalta hymyltä.

”Vaan eihän se niin kamalaa ole nimetönnä möngerrellä”, Määttä pohdiskeli ja katsahti heihin. ”Enhän minä tiijä teistäkään ku yhen nimen, ja senkin aina melkein unohan.”

Tottahan se oli. Rahikainen virnisti, kaappasi vauvan syliinsä ja lähti yöpuulle.

-


	3. Perheistä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joukkio on leiriytynyt Tulemajoen läheisyyteen. Lehto kalastaa ja Rahikainen kertoo kalavaleita. Pojat puhuvat perheistään ja isyydestä. Määttä ei osaa arvata, kuinka lyhyt matka lämmittelystä voi olla uhkailuun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varoitukset: Eläimen (tarkemmin metsäjäniksen) tappaminen luvun alussa. Hyvin seksistinen ja seksuaalisesti latautunut kielenkäyttö. Ajankuvaa vastaava sisäistynyt homofobia. Tilanne, jossa hahmoa halataan nukkuessa ja herättyään hahmo tekee selväksi, ettei kosketus ollut tervetullut. Tupakointi lapsen lähellä.
> 
> Vastuunvapaus: Tunnistettavat hahmot ja muut elementit kuuluvat Linnalle. Luvussa lainataan virttä 382.

-

Jossain Tulemajoen rantaa viistävässä metsässä, linnuntietä noin viisikymmentä kilometriä Hyrsylästä lounaaseen, metsäjänis haisteli ilmaa turpa hiljaa väristen. Sen korvat nykivät aavistuksen kuulostellen ympäristöä, kun se eteni aina muutaman metrin ja pysähtyi tarkkailemaan. Oli kulunut joitakin päiviä siitä, kun viisi miestä olivat yön turvin paenneet sotilaiden majoitusalueelta mukanaan pieni lapsi. Hitaasti, piilossa edeten ja pysähdellen tarpeen mukaan he olivat päätyneet Tulemajoelle, jonka arvasivat laskevan lopulta Laatokkaan.

Kukaan miehistä ei tiennyt, millainen oli ollut tuo aamu, jona konekiväärikomppania oli herännyt heidän poissaoloonsa. He eivät tienneet, millaisia naamanliikkeitä Lammion kapeilla kasvoilla oli vieraillut, kun tämän oltiin annettu kuulla asiasta. He eivät tienneet edes, oliko heidän puutettaan yritetty peitellä, vai oliko joku rynnännyt heti komppanianpäällikön luokse hädissään. Lahtinen ei saisi koskaan tietää, oliko Hietanen ollut tilanteesta yllättynyt, vai olivatko tämän hämmennys ja päänpudistelu tuona aamuna selkkää teatteria. Eikä kukaan heistä tiennyt, vaikka Koskela olisi laskenut katseensa mietteliäänä kuultuaan heidän lähdöstään. Ja vaikka he olisivat tienneet, ei heillä olisi ollut tapaa selvittää, mitä ilme tämän kasvoilla merkitsi.

Oliko heitä etsitty tai oliko heidän perheilleen jo kirjoitettu kirjeet heidän petturuudestaan? Kukaan heistä ei voinut sitä tietää. Kenties se painoi heidän rintaansa ainakin hiukan.

Jänis hypähti kerran ja tutki metsän pohjaa nenä edelleen väristen. Ehkä tuo jänis olisi voinut pelastua, jos se olisi tunnistanut varmistimen irrottamisesta kuuluvan äänen. Se oli nimittäin ainoa ääni, joka kuului, kun kerran sotamies Määttänä tunnettu mies tähtäsi ja ampui.

  
-

Riitaojan huulet olivat olleet rohtuneet jo rintamalla. Niin paljon hän niitä oli hermostuksissaan purrut ja imeskellyt. Huulia halkoivat pienet haavat, jotka kirvelivät, kun hän joi lämmikkeekseen nuotiolla kiehautettua jokivettä. Silti hän ei voinut olla purematta huultaan, kun Rahikainen vilkutti hänelle silmää nuotion yli ja kysyi: ”Nooh, lähtisikkö sie miun kanssa tänä yönä? Mie kunnolla siut naittaisin siellä, nii on nättejä Karjalan tytöt. Männään kuule yhjessä karvalammelle ongelle.”

Oman tarinansa mukaan Rahikainen oli käynyt vieraissa lähellä olevassa kylässä hämärän jälkeen. Kukaan ei tätä ollut uskonut, sillä ei tämä ollut tuonut repussaan takaisin mitään näytettävää reissustaan. Rahikainen kertoi sen johtuneen siitä, ettei joku nuori nainen ollut antanut hänen edes tervehdystä sanoa, kun oli jo tarttunut kiinni ja nainut taivasalla niin, että paikat olivat vieläkin hellinä. Sitten mukaan oli kuulemma liittynyt myös naisen sisko ja äiti. Oli pitänyt käyttää miehuuden lisäksi kumpaakin kättä. Sellaisia ne olivat kaikki naapurikylässä, sanoi Rahikainen. Määttä oli naureskellut, että oli tainnut Rahikaisen ämmän poika vain nähdä unta. Kaipa siitä sisuuntuneena Rahikainen nyt kaipasi Riitaojasta todistajaa seuraavalle reissulleen.

”En minä taho”, Riitaoja mutisi ja katsoi tiukasti Rahikaisen käsiä tämän kasvojen sijaan. Vasemman ranteen ympärillä pidetty side oltiin otettu pois. Ranteessa oli selkeä puremajälki. Rahikainen oli väittänyt Lehdon hampaiden jättäneen sen siihen, mutta Riitaojasta tuntui, että tämä koitti vain pelotella häntä. ”Enhän minä ossaa heijän kieltäkään.”

”Kuule sie ossaat kyllä sen kielen, millä on mittään väliä. Ja jos et ossaa, niin kyllä ne sinnuu opettaa, niiku mieki opetin niitä”, Rahikainen sanoi kuulostaen kauhean retostelevalta. Riitaoja inhosi sellaisia puheita. Joku olisi voinut luulla hänen epämukavan olonsa johtuvan vain hänen omasta kokemattomuudestaan ja haluttomuudestaan tutustua naisiin sillä tavalla, jolla hänen olisi pitänyt, mutta oikeasti tällainen puhe vain sai hänen sisuskalunsa kääntymään ympäri. Rahikaisen sanat kalskahtivat Riitaojan korviin rivoina ja raadollisina, eikä Riitaoja, jonka käsitys aviovuoteen iloista nojasi pitkälti Korkeaan veisuun, halunnut kuunnella niitä. Se, mitä miehen ja naisen välillä tapahtui, oli pyhää. Niin hänelle oltiin opetettu. Olisipa Riitaoja uskaltanut sanoa sen Rahikaiselle.

”Mieti ny, Riitaoja”, Rahikainen mankui. ”Koska sie muka piäset siun poikuuvestas eroon, jos et nyt lähe, kun siel on noapurin ämmät kuin kissat kärvillään?”

Riitaoja punastui ja pudisti päätään. Hän katsahti heidän telttaansa ja mietti, tulisiko sinne lasta kuivaksi vaihtamaan mennyt Lahtinen kohta ulos ja pelastaisi hänet tästä tilanteesta. Ehkä Lahtinen pakoili itsekin. ”Emminä kehtoo.”

”Kehtoo ja kehtoo”, Rahikainen puuskahti. ”Sie et sitte kehtoo mittään. Pijätkö sie ejes naisista, mitä?”

Riitaoja punastui syvemmin. Hän ei pitänyt valehtelusta, mutta hän ei myöskään halunnut antaa Rahikaiselle yhtään enempää seikkoja, joista häntä härnätä. Siispä hän nyökkäsi nytkähdyksenomaisesti ja tunsi olonsa likaiseksi, kuin olisi melkein jäänyt kiinni jostain kammottavasta, pelottavasta rikoksesta. Hieman kuin sinä päivänä, jona naapurin renkipoika oli laulanut Riitaojalle surullisia lauluja maanteiden ojiin kuolevista kulkureista ja suudellut häntä poskelle. Se sama olo kuin silloin, kun isä oli ollut häntä vastassa, kun hän oli tullut sisään tupaan, ja kertonut nähneensä kaiken. Sellainen olo, kuin hänessä olisi jotain lähtökohtaisesti likaista ja väärää.

Rahikainen ei tuntunut huomaavan Riitaojan häpeää, tai sitten ei välittänyt siitä, vaan jatkoi: ”No tulisit sitten, kato ei miulla riitä miekkaa ihan jokaiseen tuppeen työntämään.”

Riitaoja tunsi, kuinka puna nipisteli hänen korviensa nipukoissa asti. Pelastava enkeli saapui kuitenkin juuri sillä hetkellä, nimittäin metsiköstä asteli Määttä kivääri olalla. Riitaojan helpotus oli kuitenkin lyhytaikainen, sillä katsoessaan Määtän kantamusta hänen naamansa puna vaihtui siihen, että hän valahti aivan kalpeaksi.

Rahikainenkin tuntui huomaavan Määtän ja heilautti tälle kättään. ”Kattos Määtän poika. Toikko meille syötävää?”

Määttä kohotti paremmin esille jänistä, jonka niskavilloista piti kiinni. Riitaoja vältti katsomasta kuin välttääkseen pienen raukan ruumiin häpäisyn.

”Vaan tämmösen kipasin hakemassa”, Määttä sanoi äänessään sama harkittu tunteettomuus kuin silloinkin, kun tämä oli sodassa ampunut. ”Kylkeen nasautin, kerrasta män.”

Rahikainen vihelsi ihastuksissaan. Kyllä Riitaoja ymmärsi tämän olevan hyvä asia. Ruoka oli kulunut nopeammin kuin he olivat ajatelleet ja Lehdon todettua, että vauvalle pitäisi syöttää vellin lisäksi muutakin, heidän oli pitänyt jakaa rautaisannoksensakin sen kanssa. Kun he olivat päättäneet leiriytyä joen rantaan, Lehto oli väännellyt käytetystä annospurkista koukun ja väkertänyt taipuisasta oksasta ongen. Luonnollista se vain oli, että Määttäkin oli läksinyt metsälle. Oli jäniksen ruumiin näkeminen ollut odotettavissakin. Riitaoja oli aiemmin hätkähtänyt pamausta, mutta Rahikainen oli rauhoitellut ja sanonut, että Määttä se siellä vain ampui. Ei Riitaojalla ollut mitään ruuansaantia vastaan, hän vain ei olisi mielellään nähnyt sitä, kun se näytti vielä eläimeltä.

Kai huomatessaan Riitaojan epämukavuuden Määttä laski saalistaan alemmas ja totesi: ”Vaan minäpäs käyn sivummalla perkaamassa tämän.”

Näin sanoen Määttä katosi taas loitommalle. Riitaoja huokaisi helpotuksesta, mutta tajusi sitten päätyneensä jälleen allikosta ojaan. Ainaisen kiusanhengen kiilto silmissään Rahikainen nojautui taas hänen puoleensa ja kysyi: ”Nyt ku myö ollaan tuas kahen... Mitäs sie nuin tarkalleen tiijät pillusta?”

-

Madot olivat taas loppuneet.

Lehto laski väkertämänsä onkivavan vierelleen ja nousi sijoiltaan. Hän katseli hetken ympäristöään, kunnes havaitsi riittävän multaiselta näyttävän juurikon. Kala oli syönyt huonosti, muutama pahainen sintti lepäsi kivellä. Joku suurempikin kala oli kyllä käynyt kiinni, mutta Lehdon sitä ylös yrittäessä oli hänen kehno, itse metallista vääntämänsä koukku oikonut itsensä. Olisi edes kunnon koukku.

Yksi kivellä makaava sintti vielä nytkähteli hieman. Mikäköhän siinäkin oli, kun kuollut vielä sätki. Lehto ei noista luonnon ihmeistä niin tiennyt.

Iskiessään puukkonsa maahan Lehto mietti tähänastista pakomatkaa. He eivät olleet törmänneet ihmisiin kuin kerran. He olivat lähestyneet maantietä, kun olivat havainneet sotilaiden marssivan sitä pitkin. Omilta olivat näyttäneet ja kiroilun aiheet olivat olleet hyvin tuttuja. Mahtoikohan jokaisesta Suomen armeijan komppaniasta löytyä yksi saatanan Lammio? Siltä kiroilu oli ainakin kuulostanut, kun he olivat matalina marssia puiden suojasta kuunnelleet. Vauva oli onneksi nukkunut juuri silloin. Lehto ajatteli, että olisi varmasti peittänyt sen naaman kädellään, mikäli se saatana olisi silloin ruvennut sössöttämään. Hän varmasti olisi.

Multa kääntyi ja Lehto kaivoi sitä sormillaan. Lyhyiksi nypityt kynnet osuivat kiviin ja juurakkoon saaden väristyksen tanssimaan Lehdon selkärankaa pitkin. Se teki hänen olonsa epämukavaksi, että jollain niin pienellä asialla, kuin kynteen osuvalla kivellä saattoi olla häneen sellainen vaikutus. Lehto puri leukansa yhteen ja painoi kielensä kitalakeen kuin siten olisi pitänyt väristykset poissa.

Hän nappasi kiinni madon hännästä, joka oli juuri luikahtamassa mullan syvyyksiin ja veti. Se oli pitkä mato, kokonaisen vaaksan mittainen. Hän saisi siitä pilkottua kolmekin syöttiä. Lehto tunki madon taskuunsa ja painoi puukkonsa multaan etsiäkseen lisää.

Ottaen huomioon, että matkassa oli mukana kaksi valittavaa inisijää, se oli sujunut tähän asti hyvin. Kai sen olisi pitänyt olla rohkaisevaa, mutta jotenkin matkan tasaisuus sai Lehdon rauhattomaksi. Kohta jonkin oli pakko mennä pieleen. Lehto ei ollut koskaan uskonut onneen, ainakaan hyvään sellaiseen. Kaikkien todennäköisyyksien mukaan jotain pahaa pitäisi tapahtua ja pian.

Lehto nappasi taas kiinni kaksi rihmamaista pikku matoa, jotka olivat kietoutuneet toisiinsa kuin vahingossa tai paniikissa. Lehdon teki mieli halkaista ne, mutta ne olivat liian pieniä, hän tarvitsi ne koukkuun kokonaisina.

Vaikka mukana oli häiriötekijöitä, Lehto ei olisi palannut entiseen mistään hinnasta. Täällä sentään hän sai rauhassa mennä sivummalle aina, kun Riitaojan olemassaolo raivostutti häntä liikaa. Aiemmin sitä luksusta ei ollut ollut. Lehto muisteli sitä, kuinka hänen epäonnelleen oli naurettu jo Paloaukealla, kun hänestä oli tullut juuri Riitaojan ryhmänjohtaja. Se oli naurettavaa, olla auttamattomasti sidottuna mieheen, joka hätkähti kovia ääniä ja värisi lähes aina kuin ennen aikojaan luovutettu koiranpentu. Lehdon oli helpompi olla, kun hän sai astua pois Riitaojan luota. Vain, kun hänen ajatuksensa ajautuivat Riitaojan höpöttelyyn tai pelokkaisiin silmiin tai siihen typerään, typerään hymyyn, hän alkoi itse täristä.

Lehto sai itsensä kiinni ajatuksistaan ja löi puukkonsa taas maahan kuin katkaistakseen mietteen alkuunsa. Hän tarttui puukon kahvaan kuin se olisi pitänyt hänet kiinni maassa ja hengitti lyhyitä henkäyksiä, jotka tuntuivat liian suurilta hänen rintakehäänsä. Lehto sulki silmänsä ja väänsi puukkoa kääntääkseen lisää maata.

Puukon terä raapaisi kallioperää ja lähetti kylmiä väreitä Lehdon selkäpiihin.

-

Riitaoja piti vauvan pientä kättä omassaan ja piirsi siihen pientä ympyrää. Vauvan nauru oli kujertavaa ja tarttuvaa. Riitaoja hymyili omaa vinoa hymyään ja lasketteli hiljaa: ”Harakka huttua keittää, hännällänsä hämmentää... Tuolle antaa...”

Riitaoja tarttui napakalla nipistysotteella vauvan peukaloon. Vauvan nauru yltyi kurlaavaksi kikatukseksi. Riitaoja hymyili ja tarttui etusormeen. ”Tuolle antaa... Tuolle antaa...”

Rahikainen oli painunut telttaan nokosille. Lahtinen oli vaihtanut rätin vauvan housuissa ja mennyt pesemään sitä joelle. Vauvalle ei oltu vielä laitettu pöksyjä uudestaan, vaan tämä makasi Riitaojan eteen levitetyllä liinalla ilkosen alastomana ja ilmeisen tyytyväisenä tilanteeseensa. Riitaoja muisti hämärästi nuoremman siskonsa Anjan lapsuudesta, että vauvan oli hyvä saada välillä olla vailla vaatteita. Samaiselta ajalta hän muisti lorun, jota lasketteli parhaillaan. Hän tarttui vauvan nimettömään ja hymyili hieman leveämmin. ”Tuolle antaa...”

Jännittynyt hiljaisuus. Riitaoja katsoi vauvaa tiukasti silmiin, kunnes taputti tämän pikkurilliä, korotti ääntään kiusaavaan falsettiin ja alkoi kutittaa vauvaa. ”Tuolle ei anna mitään! Ei mitään, ei mitään!”

Vauva nauroi hervottomasti, kuin olisi heikkona päästä. Riitaoja nauroi myös ja tökkäsi etusormellaan vauvan nenää. Naurunkiherryksestä ei ollut tulla loppua. Vauva kiemurteli maassa ihastuksissaan leikistä. _Niin suloinen_ , Riitaoja tuumi. Hän piti vauvoista, oli aina pitänyt. Hän tiesi kotikylältään tytön, joka oli mennyt opiskelemaan lapsenpäästäjäksi. Riitaoja oli ajatellut, että jos hän olisi ollut tyttö, hän olisi voinut haluta myös sellaisen ammatin. Vaikka mieluiten ilman verta ja lapsivesiä ja muita limoja.

Riitaoja mietti kotikyläänsä ja hymyili haaveellisena. Hän ei olisi malttanut millään odottaa sitä hetkeä, kun hän kävelisi pihatietä pitkin ja näkisi jo kaukaa oman kodin. Riitaoja mietti, olisivatkohan Eila tai äiti pihatöissä. Hän saattoi kuvitella, kuinka Eila heittäisi lapion tai kirveen sivuun ja juoksisi vastaan ja heittäytyisi hänen kaulaansa. Äiti vain pysähtyisi ja odottaisi uskomatta oikein omia silmiäänkään. Anja olisi ehkä sisällä kutomassa sukkaa ja nähdessään hänet nousisi niin nopeasti, että tuoli kaatuisi. Isäkin nousisi huonosta jalastaan välittämättä ja hukuttaisi hänet halaukseen. Niin, se olisi mukavaa. Riitaoja ei malttanut odottaa.

Lahtinen olisi ainakin hänen mukanaan, ellei kukaan muu. Tämän täytyi päästä Tampereelle, Riitaoja oli kuullut tämän puhuvan siitä. Mahtoikohan Lehto tahtoa Tampereelle, sieltähän tämä oli myös kotoisin. Riitaojaa melkein huvitti ajatus Lehdosta ja Lahtisesta seuraamassa hänen kintereillään suupielet mutrussa.

”Perkeleen tonttu, kato nyt mikä sillä on.”

Riitaoja havahtui haaveistaan ja käänsi katseensa äänen suuntaan. Lehto katsoi häntä onkivapa toisessa ja kourallinen pikkukaloja toisessa kädessä näyttäen vihaiselta. Riitaojan hymy kaikkosi, vaikka hän ei ymmärtänyt, mitä oli tehnyt väärin. Lehto heitti vapansa sivuun kiroten, tunki sinttinsä taskuunsa ja harppoi hänen luokseen. ”Voi jumalauta kun kaiken saa itte tehdä...”

Lehto nappasi vauvan syliinsä ja nyt Riitaojakin tajusi katsoa, mitä tämä teki. Vauva oli löytänyt maasta paksun kaarnanpalasen ja tunki sitä parhaillaan suuhunsa. Lehdon tarttuessa vauva selvästi kiirehti ja yritti saada palasta mahtumaan suuhunsa kokonaisena. Lehto tunki sormensa sen suuhun ja vaati vihaisella äänellä: ”Irti. Irti nyt siitä saatana. Sylje.”

Vauva tuntui pitävän erittäin huvittavana sitä, kun hänen suutaan näin ronkittiin, mutta lopulta Lehto sai kaarnan vedettyä ulos. Lehto näytti sitä Riitaojalle ja katsoi häntä silmät synkkinä.

”Tällaisen kun tuo pieni perkele nielaisee, niin se tukehtuu, ymmärrätkö?” Lehto sanoi ja heitti kaarnankappaleen menemään. Lehto avasi väkisin vauvan suun vielä tarkastaakseen sen olevan varmasti tyhjä. Vauva yritti rimpuilla pois otteesta, mutta Lehdon kädet olivat varmat ja vakaat ja pitivät kiinni tiukasti. Todettuaan vauvan suun olevan tyhjä Lehto vihdoin laski vauvan takaisin liinalle ja suuntasi tuiman katseensa Riitaojaan sähisten hiljaa: ”Saatana kun et sinä osaa näemmä edes pitää katsetta yhdessä paikassa. Omat ovat hautajaisesi, kun tuo saatanan murheenkryyni kupsahtaa sinun vahtivuorollasi.”

Näin sanottuaan Lehto nappasi onkivapansa ja murisi alkavansa perkaamaan kaloja. Riitaoja jäi pelästyneenä katsomaan perään ennen kuin tajusi, että aivan, hän ei saanut laskea vauvaa silmistään. Hän siirsi katseensa vauvaan, joka kosketteli huuliaan pienillä käsillään selvästi oudoksuen suunsa kokemaa pakollista kaarnanpalaratsiaa. Hieman horjuvan hymyn huulilleen vetäen Riitaoja otti lapsen käden jälleen omaansa.

”Se on Lehto vähän tuommonen”, Riitaoja sanoi hiljaa. Vauva katsoi häntä kummissaan.

”Ooee muu”, vauva totesi. Riitaojaa huvitti, kuinka harkitulta höpötys kuulosti. Kuin vastaukselta hänen sanoihinsa.

”Tuommoinen on”, Riitaoja vahvisti, mutta katsoi sitten vauvan kättä ja kosketti tämän peukaloa. ”Mutta mitäs nämä on? Peukaloputti, suomensotti, oltermanni, kultaralli...”

Vauva nauroi taas. Riitaoja hymyili ja heilutteli vähän tämän pikkurilliä. ”Ja pikkurilli!”

Riitaoja nojasi hieman vauvan ylle ja katsoi, kuinka tämän ruskeat silmät menivät kikatuksesta sirrille. Riitaoja kutitti vauvan vatsaa ja tämän kainaloa ja lopulta painoi taas tämän nenännykeröä kuin nappulaa. ”Töpsis.”

-

Lahtinen näytti mietteliäältä katsellessaan virtaavaa jokea. Määttä oli istahtanut tämän vierelle ja pistänyt tupakaksi. Hän oli ollut säästäväinen, mutta hiljalleen hänen varastonsa oli hiipunut ja tämä oli hänen sätkistään viimeinen. Päättäväisesti Määttä oli sen kuitenkin sytyttänyt vailla aikomustakaan surkutella, että tupakoinnin ilo olisi toistaiseksi loppu hänen osaltaan.

Omituisinakin aikoina päivillä oli tapana asettua rytmiin. Joka päivä joko Määttä tai Lehto sytytti nuotion. Siihen ei tulitikkuja tuhlattu, vaan tuli tehtiin puuta hankaamalla. Vettä keitettiin, ruokaa lämmitettiin. Vauva syötettiin, pidettiin puhtaana ja leikitettiin. Joku heistä päätyi pyykille. Riitaoja ja Rahikainen olivat siihen liian heikkovatsaisia, joten tänäänkin vauvan rättejä oli pessyt Lahtinen. Tällä oli kuitenkin kestänyt kauemman kuin normaalisti, joten Määttä oli päättänyt kurkistaa, missä mies viipyi. Rannalle tämä oli jäänyt haaveilemaan, vauvan pesty rätti oli asetettu kuivumaan puun oksaan. Se Lahtiselle suotakoon. Määttä oli päättänyt istahtaa viereen.

”Vaan mikäs sinun peätä vannehtii?” Määttä lopulta päätti kysyä. Ei ollut tavallista, että Lahtinen oli noin hiljaa. Se melkein teki Määtän uteliaaksi. Lahtinen katsoi häntä kummissaan.

”Mitä?”

”Sitä minä, että mikäs sinnuu mietityttää”, Määttä sanoi ja imeskeli tupakkiaan. Nämä sanat lienivät Lahtiselle tutumpia, sillä tämä laski katseensa käsiinsä ja venytteli sormiensa niveliä. Määttä kuunteli vienoa natinaa ja katseli puunpalaa, joka oli tarttunut joen virtaukseen. Kovaa kyytiä joku yksittäinen pyörre muuten verkkaisessa joessa sitä tempoi kohti Laatokkaa.

”Jos mää olen laskenu oikein, tänään on kahreskymmenesyhreksäs päivä”, Lahtinen sanoi. Määttä käänsi katseensa mieheen ja kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi. Lahtinen vilkaisi Määttää ja laski katseensa käsiinsä. ”Mää täytän kaksikymmentäyksi tänään.”

Määttä hymähti ja imaisi tupakkaansa ennen kuin tumppasi sen maahan. Hän ei voinut estää harmistusta kohoamasta rinnassaan kunnolla sisäistäessään, että enempää ei tippuisi ihan hetkeen, mutta hän huitaisi tunteen nopeasti tiehensä. ”Jaa. Onneksi olkoon.”

Lahtinen nauroi, vaikka Määttä ei ymmärtänyt, miksi. Ei hän mielestään ollut mitään hassua sanonut. Sai kai sitä onnea toivottaa. Määttä katseli Lahtista, jonka katse palasi hiljalleen taas tämän käsiin. Ne olivat kiinnostavat kädet. Suuret ja kovettumilla. Jotkin kovettumista näyttivät pysyvästi tummuneen, tai sitten Määttä ei vain ollut koskaan nähnyt Lahtisen käsiä puhtaina.

”Miätin mun äitiä”, Lahtinen sanoi lopulta. Ryppy miehen kulmakarvojen välissä syveni niin, kuin sen oli tapana tehdä, kun Lahtinen vajosi synkkiin aatoksiin. ”Se varmaan miättii mua tänään. Mää vaan... Että onko se jo saanu tiätää, että... Tai mitä se saa tiätää, sitten kun sille kerrotaan. Ja mitä se aattelee.”

Lahtinen huokaisi ja pudisti päätään.

”Mun olisi pitänyt pistää sille joku viimeinen kirje”, Lahtinen mutisi. ”Jotenkin vihjata siitä, mitä me meinataan. Tarttis senkään pahuksen ämmän siälä yksinään pelätä.”

Määttä kuunteli vaiti. Hän hypisteli kädessään sammunutta sätkänsä nysää ja mietti Lahtisen sanoja. Määtän oma syntymäpäivä oli ollut keväällä. Ei hän sitä olisi muuten muistanut, mutta se oli myös hänen veljensä syntymäpäivä. Määttä ei ollut koskaan ollut hyvä muistamaan kaiken maailman päiviä, niillä ei ollut ollut hänelle sen ihmeellisemmin väliä. Viikonpäivätkin häneltä tuppasivat sekaantumaan, saati sitten muut päivät.

”Mitenkäs sää?”

Määttä havahtui ajatuksistaan ja katsahti Lahtista kysyvästi. Lahtinen katsoi häntä aina mitä merkillisimmillä tavoilla. Nyt mies näytti siltä, kuin Määttä olisi ollut sotkuun mennyt lankakerä. Sellainen, jota tutkailtiin tarkkaan, koska sen halusi selvittää perin pohjin.

”Miätitkö sää, mitä sun kotona miätitään?” Lahtinen tarkensi. Määttä hymähti.

”Tokkopa nuo mittään ihmeellistä miettii”, hän sanoi. Lahtinen näytti kysyvältä, joten Määttä vastentahtoisesti jatkoi: ”Menihän meijän perheestä yksi talvisovassakin. Minun veli. Into.”

Lahtinen näytti menevän vaikeaksi. Tämä oikaisi vähän asentoaan ja sanoi hetken emmittyään: ”Mä olen pahoillani.”

Määttä ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt noita sanoja tässä tarkoituksessa. Oliko Lahtinen muka pahoillaan? Ei tämä ollut Intoa tuntenut. Ei Määtän veljen kuolema tätä oikeasti voinut liikuttaa. Miksi hyviin tapoihin kuului sanoa tuollaisia asioita? Siitä ei Määttä ottanut tolkkua. Hän hymähti, mutta piti ajatuksensa itsellään.

”Meitä lähtee nytkin sotimaan neljä”, Määttä jatkoi sen sijaan. ”Eivät ne voi kaikkien oottaa sankareina palaavan.”

”Sää olet kuitenkin niiren poika. Kylä ne kai eres hualissaan on, jos susta katoamiskirje kolahtaa”, Lahtinen huomautti. Määttä pohti ja puristi kokoon sormiensa väliin sen, mitä hänen sätkästään oli jäljellä. Sormiaan yhteen hioen hän tiputteli sen sisältämän purun maahan.

”Vaan tiijäpä tuosta”, Määttä sanoi välinpitämättömästi. ”Minun vanhemmilla on elossa seitsemän lasta. Nimenkin sain perittynä, kun yksi isoveli hukkui Niskalankoskeen.”

Lahtinen oli hiljaa. Määttä kohautti olkapäitään ja jatkoi: ”Emminä ol koskaan ollut kellekään korvaamaton.”

Määttä loi katseensa taivaalle. Harmaat pilvet peittivät sen kannen. Tänään ei Lahtinen pystyisi katselemaan tähtiä. Toivottavasti mies ei olisi siitä liian surkeana. Määttä mietti, selviäisivätköhän he rajan yli ennen ensilunta. Hän oli olettanut sen olevan ilmiselvää, mutta Laatokka ei edes siintänyt silmissä, joten kuka tiesi? Ilma alkoi jo olla kolea, vaikka vasta oli ollut kesä. Vuodenajat ne vain vaihtuivat aina Määtältä kysymättä.

”Toi kuulostaa kurjalta.”

Määttä katsahti Lahtiseen. Mies näytti yhtä vaikealta kuin Määtän mainittua, että Into oli kaatunut talvisodassa. Mikähän siinä oli, että ihmiset puhuivat väkipakolla, kun tunsivat sen velvollisuudekseen, vaikka siitä olisi tullut näille vaikea olo.

”Kuinkas niin?” Määttä kysyi vilpittömällä ihmetyksellä. Ei hän ollut mielestään sanonut mitään kurjaa tai surullista. Määttä katseli Lahtista, kun tämä näytti hämmentyvän hänen kysymyksestään. Lahtinen avasi suunsa ja sulki sen taas. Määttää melkein hymyilytti. Tavallaan oli hauskaa hieman pistää Lahtisen loimilankoja solmuun.

Lahtinen tuntui luovuttavan ja mutisi itsekseen jotain, mistä Määttä ei saanut selvää. Määtästä tuntui, ettei hänen ollut tarkoituskaan saada. Hän antoi Lahtisen olla, siinäpä mutisi.

Jonkin aikaa he istuivat. Määttä mietti, että jos hän heittäisi jokeen kiven, kuinka kauan kestäisi, ennen kuin se katoaisi hänen silmistään. Vesi näytti tavanomaisen samealta jokivedeltä, kenties hän sekunnin ajan ehtisi katsomaan, kun kivi sukeltaisi pinnan alle.

”Mikä sun nimesi muuten on?”

Määttä katsahti Lahtiseen. Taas mies katsoi häntä. Tätä katsetta Määttä ei tuntenut. Jollain tavalla se oli kuin hymy, haki jonkinlaista yhteyttä häneen. Määttää se katse kummastutti, kuten myös Lahtisen kysymys.

”Sitä mää vaan, kun ei olla enää Suamen kunniakasta armeijaa”, Lahtinen selitti. Määtältä ei jäänyt huomaamatta kolmen viimeisimmän sanan päälle voideltu inho. ”Ei enää mitään alikersantti Lahtisia tai sotamies Määttiä. Voitasiin toistemme ristimänimetkin tiätää. Kai se joskus on sanotuksi tullut, mutta kun ei olla käytetty, niin ei vaan jää miäleen. Tai no, sää nyt tiärät mun nimen, mutta mää en tiärä sun nimeäsi.”

Määttä katsoi Lahtista. Hän kiinnitti niin usein huomiota miehen katseisiin, että unohti katsoa tämän silmiä. Ne olivat merkilliset, kuin sameaa, ruskeaa jokivettä. Silmien alla piirtyivät juonteet, johtuivat kai huonoista yöunista. Lahtisen silmät olivat väsyneet ja näyttivät siltä, kuin ne olisivat kuuluneet paljon vanhemmalle miehelle. Määttä mietti, että kaksikymmentäyksi vuotta oli todella vähän.

”Vaan mitäs sinä sillä?” Määttä kysyi.

Lahtisen katse sekoittui taas jokeen. Samea jokivesi löysi peilikuvansa. Mies näytti nolostuneelta, vaikka Määttä ei ymmärtänyt miksi. Kai tällä oli ollut joku syy hänen nimeään kysyä.

”Niin, sää olet oikeassa”, Lahtinen mutisi hiljaa. ”En mää kai sillä mitään.”

-

Hänen maailmassaan oli poika, jonka kasvoille putoili kultaisia säikeitä, kuin valoa. Hän kohotti käsiään kohti poikaa, mutta ei tavoittanut tätä. Se melkein sai hänet surulliseksi, mutta tunne kaikkosi nopeasti, kun hän näki pojan suupielten kohoavan ylöspäin. Hän tunnisti tuon ilmeen, hänkin osasi sen. Hän nauroi iloissaan ja läpsytteli käsiään yhteen.

Hänen maailmassaan oli kymmenen kättä. Olivat ne kädet, jotka toivat hänelle aina hänen lempikäpynsä ja ne kädet, jotka piirtelivät hänen kämmeniinsä ympyröitä ja kutittivat. Olivat ne kädet, jotka tasaisen varmoina pitivät hänestä kiinni, kun häntä unetti, ja ne kädet, jotka olivat suuret ja turvalliset ja lepäsivät mukavan painavina masun päällä, kun oli vaikea nukahtaa. Sitten olivat vielä ne, jotka olivat ottaneet häneltä aiemmin aarteen pois suusta. Ne, jotka eivät koskaan pitäneet kiinni kauan. Ne, joiden kosketus tuntui aina jäävän hieman kesken.

-

Lahtinen katseli Rahikaista, jonka syliin vauva oli juuri nukahtanut. Rahikaisen kiharat valuivat hieman tämän silmien päälle, mutta Lahtinen saattoi erottaa vihreissä silmissä lempeän, lähes haaveellisen katseen. Rahikaisen huulilla leikki vieno hymy. Ei leveä virne, kuten yleensä. Lahtinen mietti, oliko oikea Rahikainen tuollainen. Silloin, kun tämä ei kokenut olevansa velvollinen tekemään uutta rivoa vitsiä minuutin välein tai täyttämään hiljaisuutta kiusanteolla ja pilkalla, oliko Rahikainen silloin tuollainen? Lahtisesta tuntui, että hän oli nähnyt hieman Rahikaisen jatkuvan leikinlaskun taakse silloin, kun hän oli sitonut tämän ranteen. Rahikainen oli ollut huolissaan ja ajattelevainen. Lahtinen mietti, oliko Rahikainen oikeasti sellainen.

Lehto oli mennyt nukkumaan jo edeltä, koska tämän oli tarkoitus herätä aamuyöstä seuraavaan vahtivuoroon, kun Riitaoja väsyisi, ja koska Lehtoa ei kiinnostanut keskustella iltaisin. Ei Lahtinen tätä syyttänyt, varsinkin, kun eilisillankin puheenaiheena oli ollut lähinnä Rahikaisen kuvitteellinen köyrintäseikkailu. Lahtinen imeskeli sormiaan tyytyväisenä siihen, että ruokailu oli pitkästä aikaa tuntunut lähes riittävältä. Nuotiolla oli kypsennetty sekä Määtän saama jänis että Lehdon pikkukalat, joita lopulta oli sopivasti noussut joesta yksi kullekin. Pieni haukkaus tuo jälkimmäinen herkku oli ollut, mutta olihan tämä nyt ollut sentään kahden ruokalajin illallinen. Se oli enemmän, kuin mitä Lahtinen oli yleensä kotonaankaan kasaan kyhännyt.

”Kahtokaa ny tätä Herran enkeliä”, Rahikainen sanoi yhtäkkiä hiljaa kohottaen katseensa heihin. Tämän silmissä tuikki kiusoitteleva pilke, mutta ääni oli hyväntahtoinen. ”Oisitteko uskoneet, että näin pian perheellisiksi ukoiksi piätyisitte?”

Lahtinen hymähti. Ei hän tässä yhteydessä käyttäisi sentään sanaa ”perheellinen”, tarkoitushan oli kuitenkin lopulta luovuttaa lapsi parempaan kotiin. Sitä paitsi Rahikaisen kysymys sai hänen mieleensä nousemaan juuri sen tietynlaisen melankolian, jota hän ei ollut murrosiän jälkeen suostunut tuntemaan.

Riitaoja, joka mutusti vieläkin lihaansa hyvällä halulla, nosti katseensa tiiraillakseen vauvaa tarkemmin.

”Minä oon ain halunnu olla isä”, Riitaoja myönsi. ”Tai siis. Minä piän lapsista. Ne on nii pieniä.”

Jonkun toisen suusta tuo perustelu olisi kuulostanut sarkastiselta tai tekaistulta, mutta Riitaojan noin sanoessa Lahtinen todella uskoi, että tämä tarkoitti joka sanaa. Riitaoja hymyili hermostunutta hymyään ja katseli vauvaa silmissään unelmoiva katse.

”Minä tahtoisin ol samanlaine, ku minu isä”, Riitaoja jatkoi, mutta laski pian katseensa. ”Anteeks. Tuo tais kuulostaa tyhymältä.”

”Vain, jos siun isä on joku kauhia syvämikkö ja vääräsuu”, Rahikainen lohkaisi. Lahtinen hymähti, vaikka ymmärsi sanojen merkityksen lähinnä sanayhteyden kautta. Riitaojan hymy horjui.

”Ei... Minun isä on mukava. Lempeä”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja pisti poskeensa viimeisen lihanpalansa. Pureskeltuaan hän imi sormeaan ja lisäsi: ”Ain ollu nii kiltti. Minun äiti ain sannoo, että liiaksi kiltti. Mutta minä haluisin ol juur semmoinen, liiaksi kiltti.”

He nyökkäilivät. Lahtinen vilkaisi Määttää, joka imeskeli alahuultaan. Se ei ollut Määtälle tyypillinen maneeri, Lahtinen epäili sitä jonkinlaiseksi korvikkeeksi tupakan imemiselle. Määttä istuksi jalat harallaan ja katseli sammuvan nuotion kekäleitä, jotka yhä hehkuivat.

”Mimmoisia teijän isät on?” Riitaoja kysyi kuin nolostuneena siitä, että hänen puheestaan oli seurannut hiljaisuus. Rahikainen hyppyytteli vauvaa sylissään hiljakseen ja kohautti olkapäitään.

”Mie en oikein ejes tiijä”, Rahikainen sanoi ja naurahti. ”Lähti ukko omille teilleen vuosia sitten. Miun äitin velipojan piti pistää oikein ilimoitus lehteen, että jos ei ala äijää kuulua, niin äiti kahtoo ittensä hyljätyksi ja ottaapi eron.”

Lahtinen ei ollut kuullut Rahikaisen puhuvan tästä ennen. Hän mietti, oliko tämä jotain, mitä Rahikainen halusi jakaa, vai miettikö tämä vain, että mikäli he tämän kotiseudulle selviäisivät, asia kävisi kuitenkin ilmi. Rahikainen ei näyttänyt siltä, kuin asia olisi tälle arka, mutta toisaalta Lahtinen ei voinut väittää olevansa hyvä lukemaan Rahikaista.

”Tais olla paras piätös, minkä äiti on teheny”, Rahikainen jatkoi ja virnisti. ”Löysi hyvän miehen ja pyöräytti viel kaksi lasta. Miun isäntimä on pastori. Siitä kyllä seurakunnassa kuhistiin, ku tahtoi viijä eronneen eukon vihille, mutta nepä taisi olla toella rakastuneita. Mukava ukko se on. Kertoilee hauskoja tarinoita ja pittää äitin tyytyväisenä. Kai mie semmoinen isä voisin omille puoskille ollakin.”

Lahtinen hymyili hieman ja häntä melkein harmitti, kun Rahikainen laski taas katseensa lapseen sylissään, eikä nähnyt hänen ilmettään. Jotenkin Lahtinen olisi halunnut rohkaista tätä osaa Rahikaisessa. Hän olisi voinut ehkä jopa pitää tästä ihmisestä.

”Tuo on tosi kaunista”, Riitaoja sanoi. Poika näytti siltä, kuin olisi voinut itkeä liikutuksesta. Silmiään räpsytellen Riitaoja käänsi katseensa Lahtiseen. ”Mimmoinen sinun isä on, Lahtinen?”

Lahtinen onnistui estämään itseään huokaisemasta. Hän oli luullut olleensa mutinoissaan sen verran tarkka, että kaikki tietäisivät, ettei hän isän kaltaista luksusta omistanut. Näemmä joko Lahtinen oli ollut liian salamyhkäinen tai Riitaoja ei ollut ottanut tavaksi kuunnella häntä. Kai tämä sitten oli asia, joka piti Riitaojankin kanssa käydä läpi ihan henkilökohtaisesti. Lahtinen katsahti Riitaojaan ja sanoi tasaisimmalla ja toteavimmalla äänellään: ”Se on kuollu.”

Seuraavat sanat olivat yleensä aina samat. Jonkinlaista surkuttelua ja kysymys, oliko se tapahtunut talvisodassa.

”Oi”, Riitaoja sanoi hiljaa ja punastui. ”Anteeks. Minä en tienny. Talvisoassako?”

”Ei, siitä on jo aikaa”, Lahtinen sanoi, kuten monesti aiemminkin. Vaivautunut tunnelma häiritsi häntä, joten hän jatkoi: ”Mutta hyvä miäs sekin oli. Rehti. Sekin kertoili mulle tarinoita. Ei se halunnu mitään pahaa koskaan kellekään.”

Hän sulki suunsa, ennen kuin sanoi mitään typerää. Lahtinen jätti sanomatta, olisiko halunnut olla samanlainen perheenpää, kuin oma isänsä. Mitä väliä sillä oli muutenkaan, millainen isä hän olisi halunnut olla. Ei hänestä koskaan sellaista tulisi.

Riitaojan mieli näytti olevan täynnä kysymyksiä, joihin Lahtinen ei mielellään vastaisi, mutta onneksi tuli keskeytys. Lahtinen oli monesti kiittänyt onneaan Määtän olemassaolosta ja nytkin tämä avasi suunsa juuri sopivasti.

”Vaan minä en kyllä tahtoisi olla niin kuin minun isä”, Määttä mutisi hieroen etu- ja keskisormeaan yhteen. Liike oli kumman hypnoottinen. Lahtinen unohtui hetkeksi katsomaan Määtän käsiä. Hän olisi tunnistanut nuo kädet missä vain. Pitkät sormet ja kämmensyrjää kipuavat kesakot, kuin kättä pitkin kulkeva linnunrata.

”Miksi et?” Riitaoja kysyi. Lahtinen mietti, oliko kukaan koskaan sanonut pojalle, ettei tämä antanut itsestään kysymyksillään kovin ajattelevaista kuvaa. Lahtinen olisi sanonut asiasta itse, mutta ei hän raaskinut juuri nyt. Lehto oli mennyt maata, Riitaoja saisi olla jonkin aikaa ilman arvostelua.

Määttä kohautti olkapäitään. ”Kelpo isä hän on. Äitin kanssa meille lapsille aina iltasin veisasi, kun moata käytiin. Ja luki meille kirjoja. Mutta en minä oikein sitä ymmärrä, miksi pittäis olla samanlainen. Emminä ossaa laulaa ja kirjaimistakin otan huonosti tolkkua.”

”Hönttö”, Rahikainen naurahti. ”Eihän siun tarvii kaikkea tehhä, mitä siun isä tekköö, vaikka tahtosikki olla sen kaltanen. En miekään pastoriksi rupia. Sie teet niitä asjoita, joita sie ossaat.”

Määttä hymähti ja hieroi sormiaan edelleen yhteen hitaaseen tahtiin. Lahtinen mietti, oliko Määtän isä tosiaan hyvä isä. Hän mietti heidän keskusteluhetkeään joen rannalla ja Määtän välinpitämättömiä vastauksia. Lahtinen mietti kaikkia sielunoppisia teoksia, joita oli lukenut, niitä, joissa oltiin tiivistetty itävaltalaisten analyytikkojen teorioita. Kai välinpitämättömyys oli jotain, mitä opittiin kotoa.

Määttä kohotti katseensa, kuin olisi muistanut jotain merkittävää. ”Vaan minä ossaan kyllä tehä nättejä saunavastoja.”

Rahikainen naurahti taas ja sanoi: ”Se sen onkin! Nääthä sie, kaikki ossaa omia asjoitaan. Niinku mie oun hyvä laulaan puoskan uneen ja Lahtinen on hyvä pyykkimuija, kun on pentu piästäny löysät.”

Lahtinen mulkaisi Rahikaista pahasti ja teki mielessään muistiinpanon siitä, että seuraavan kerran Rahikainen pesisi vauvan rätit kyllä ihan itse.

”Ei se miun isäntimäkään kaikessa erinomanen ou”, Rahikainen jatkoi. ”Mie jäin siskoin kanssa aina joskus kiinni pahanteosta, eikä se osannu yhtään sannoo, mitä meille ois tehhä pitäny. Huono pittään kuria. Mutta sen takkii miulla on äiti.”

Riitaoja hymyili ujosti ja sanoi hiljaa: ”Minun isä on ihan samanlaine. Äiti aina sitä siitä syyttää, että se antaa minul ain periksi kaikessa. Mutta ei se ol isäl koskaan kauvan vihoissaan, isä on nii herkkä.”

”Mittei herkkä?” Rahikainen kysyi uteliaana. Riitaoja punastui.

”Tiijäthän sinä, sillä lail herkkä... Äiti san, ettei se ain niin herkkä ollu, mutta ku oli luok-... Se, mikä tapahtu ennen ku me synnyttiin.” Riitaoja näytti hämmentyneeltä sanomastaan. Lahtinen oli äkkiä paljon kiinnostuneempi, kuin aikaisemmin ja kuunteli kulmat rutussa. Riitaoja kohautti olkapäitään ja sanoi hiljaa: ”Nii. Pittää varoo, ettei isä tul surulliseksi. Sillä lail herkkä.”

Lahtinen mietti Riitaojan sanoja. Hän tiesi tämän keskisuomalaiseksi, siksi häntä hämmensi sana, jota tämä oli selvästi melkein lipsahtanut käyttämään. Lahtinen oli kuullut Keski-Suomen olleen vuonna 1918 valkoinen kuin ensilumi aina pientilallisia myöten. Näemmä hän ei tiennyt kaikkea.

Hän ei voinut olla vetämättä Riitaojan sanoista tiettyjä tulkintoja. Lahtinen luuli ainakin tietävänsä, mitä tämän kuvaama herkkyys oli. Lahtinen muisti oman isänsä, joka myös oli tullut surulliseksi aina välillä ja alkanut haista ja puhua enemmän kuin normaalisti. Kun naapurin täytyi kysyä, oliko isä humalassa ja Lahtinen oli tuhahtanut, koska kyllä hän nyt sen olisi tiennyt, jos hänen oma isänsä olisi humalassa ollut. Tuurijuoppoudeksi naapurin ämmä sitä oli kutsunut, vaikkakin vain hiljaa mutisten, ja Lahtinen oli esittänyt, ettei ollut kuullut.

”Minun isä ei ol koskaan ollut surutonna”, Määttä virkkoi. ”Hän sitä kantaa ristityn ylpeydellä. Että on nöyränä vaivattu, eikä uneksi paremmasta. Vaan minä en sitä niin ymmärrä, miksi olla aina mureissaan.”

Hetken he olivat hiljaa, kunnes Rahikainen puuskahti: ”No teijänpä ukot ne on lystejä veikkoja. Viimeksi oli näin hauskat puhheet miun mummovainaan hautajaisissa.”

Rahikainen nousi varovasti paikoiltaan ja käveli Lahtisen luo laskien vauvan hänen syliinsä. Lahtinen otti vauvan vastaan jäykästi ja yllättyneenä siitä, että se oli tuotu juuri hänelle. Rahikaista tuntui hänen suhtautumisensa huvittavan. Tämä ei pitänyt mitään kiirettä kumartuessaan painamaan pienen suukon vauvan otsalle ja kuiskatessaan: ”Jää sie tänne pitämään seuraa näille ihmisraiskoille. Mie mään pyyvystään pillua.”

Irvistäen Rahikaisen sanoille Lahtinen otti lapsesta hieman paremman otteen. Hän ei oikeasti uskonut Rahikaisen lannistuneen muutamasta surullisemmasta sanasta, kai tällä vain oli kiire mielikuvitusmielitiettyjensä luokse. Rahikainen venytteli ja hymyili heille leveästi napatessaan reppunsa maasta.

”Elkääpä ootelko minnuu takasin liian nopiasti”, hän sanoi ja iski silmää. ”Kahtokaas mie suatan ihan linkussa joutua takasin toapertaan, kun naivat minnuu niin perusteellisesti.”

”Vaan sanohan terveisiä”, Määttä mutisi. Rahikaisen hymy ei haihtunut, kun kiharapää veti reppunsa selkään ja lähti talsimaan sinne, missä kylä sijaitsi. Lahtinen puuskahti itsekseen katsoessaan tämän perään, mutta laski katseensa pian vauvaan. Suloinen mokoma nyytti toki oli, kun tällä tavalla nukkui, ei Lahtinen sitä käynyt kieltämään. Kömpelösti hän yritti vähän keinuttaa tätä sylissään, mutta vauvan nenä nyrpistyi kummalliseen ruttuun joten hän lopetti heti ja häpeissään mietti, oliko näyttänyt aivan typerältä niin tehdessään.

Kyllä Lahtinen oli joskus ehkä nähnyt unta siitä, että olisi hankkinut perheen. Hän mietti, millainen olisi isänä. Ensinnäkin hän opettelisi pitämään lasta paremmin sylissä. Ei jäykästi vaan lempeästi. Hän voisi lukea sille kirjoja ja auttaa koulutehtävissä ja mennä ärhentelemään koululle, jos opettaja olisi opettanut jotain typerää. Lahtinen sai itsensä kiinni ajoissa ennen kuin hymyili.

”Mää menen vaikka nukkumaan plikan kanssa”, Lahtinen sanoi ja ponnisti seisomaan hitaasti pidellen lasta yhdellä kädellä rintaansa vasten. Nenännypykkä nyrpistyi taas vähän, mutta lapsi ei herännyt. Lahtinen vei vauvan telttaan ja asettui kyljelleen päinvastaiseen nurkkaan kuin Lehto, joka nukkui selin häneen kiertyneenä hieman kerälle. Lahtinen asetti vauvan selälleen ja laski kätensä sen vatsalle kuin suojaksi. Hän katseli lasta hetken ja painoi omat silmänsä kiinni.

  
-

Määttä heräsi kylmyyteen.

Hän yritti vetää takkiaan ylleen tiukemmin, mutta siitä ei ollut apua. Hiljaa hän raotti silmiään ja katseli ympärilleen. Teltassa oli pimeää, mutta hän erotti kaksi möykkyä molemmilla puolillaan, jotka olivat molemmat käpertyneet kuin mahdollisimman kauas hänestä. Lahtinen taisi olla hassussa asennossa, koska isompi möykky kuorsasi matalalla äänellä.

Kotona Määtän ei ollut koskaan kylmä. Yleensä hän jakoi sängyn sisarustensa kanssa ja tunsi usein Ainan heittävän hänen päälleen raajojaan tai Sulon kiemurtavan kainaloonsa. Se oli luonnollista ja seurannut Määttää rintamalle asti. Hänelle ei ollut mikään ongelma nukkua vierekkäin. Näköjään Lehdolle ja Lahtiselle se kuitenkin oli. Määtän vaihtoehdot olivat kuitenkin rajalliset, Riitaoja oli vartiossa ulkona eikä Rahikainen ollut vielä palannut. Unenpöpperössä hän hymähti itsekseen. Olisi valittava möykkyjen väliltä.

Hiljaa Määttä mönki kohti sitä möykkyä, joka ei kuorsannut, ja painautui vasten tämän selkää. Lehdon hiukset uhkasivat kasvaa pitkiksi, ne kutittivat Määtän kasvoja. Määttä haukotteli ja kietoi kätensä Lehdon ympärille. Käsivarren alta löytyi lämpöä ja Määttä rutisti Lehtoa itseään vasten nauttiakseen siitä kunnolla. Huokaisten Määttä oli sulkemassa silmänsä haistaen nenässään Lehdon tutun tuoksun, kun hänen rutistamansa möykky äkkiä heräsi eloon.

”Päästä irti.”

Ääni oli niin hiljainen, ettei Määttä edes ymmärtänyt sitä aluksi Lehdon ääneksi, saati sitten sisäistänyt sanojen sisältämää kehotusta. Hämmentyneenä Määttä piti kiinni. Lehdon rintakehä kohoili oudosti ja käsi tarttui Määtän käteen vääntäen sen pois. Määtän suustä pakeni yllättynyt henkäys, jonka hän ei myöntänyt johtuvan kivusta. Lehto vääntäytyi istumaan silmät hurjina.

”Päästä _irti_!” Lehto huusi. Ääni särkyi falsettiin, joka laukaisi vauvan pelästyneen itkun. Lehto perääntyi istualtaan kauemmas Määtästä lähes kaataen teltan. Määttä kömpi itsekin istumaan ja katsoi kummissaan Lehtoa, joka näytti hyvin kalvakalta. Lehdon kädet tavoittelivat jotain tämän taskusta sitä löytämättä ja Määttä ymmärsi, että tämä etsi puukkoaan. Se oli Lehdon repussa, Määttä muisti sen, koska oli illalla kiinnittänyt huomiota sen multaisuuteen Lehdon laittaessa sen reppuunsa. Lehdon kasvoille valahti omituinen epätoivo, kun puukkoa ei löytynyt. Lehto pudisti päätään, mutta liike oli nykivä ja omituinen ja tämän silmät olivat rävähtäneet lautasiksi. Lopulta Lehto sai kerättyä äänensä ja karjui: ”Mitä saatanaa sinä teet? Herättelet jumalauta ihmisiä jotka haluaa vaan nukkua, mitä sinä oikein yritit tehdä? _Mitä_? Jumalauta turpaan pistäisin saatana, kiitä perkele onneas ettei ollut kivääri käden ulottuvilla!”

Määttä kuunteli vaiti ja kulmat koholla. Lehdon huuto oli omituista, tauotettua ja ajoittain kireäksi särkyvää. Lehto ei ollut koskaan huutanut sillä tavalla edes Riitaojalle. Lahtinenkin oli herännyt ja yritti saada rääkyvää vauvaa rauhoittumaan. Itku tuntui vain ruokkivan Lehdon sisäistä kuohua. Lehto tarttui Määttää takin kauluksesta molemmin käsin ja veti lähelle. Tavanomaisen tyyni ilme kasvoillaan Määttä kohtasi Lehdon kylmästä vihasta hehkuvat silmät.

”Olenko minä jossain vaiheessa antanut ymmärtää, että sinä saatana saat halutessas tulla kiehnäämään vasten selkää?” Lehto kähisi sylkien s-kirjainten kohdilla hieman Määtän kasvoille. Lehto haukkoi hetken henkeä ennen kuin jatkoi: ”Jumalauta jos toisen kerran tuollaista teet niin hakkaan sinut tohjoksi. Eli opi perkele pitämään ne kädet omalla puolellas tai minä revin ne irti.”

”Lehto nyt menee liian...” Lahtinen aloitti, mutta Lehto sähisi tälle otettaan Määtän kauluksesta tiukentaen: ”Pidä sinä _saatanan_ kommari kerrankin turpasi kiinni!”

Määttä katseli Lehtoa ja hänen kaulukseensa tarttunueitä käsiä, jotka tärisivät hieman. Vihastako vai jostain muusta, sitä ei Määttä tiennyt. Hänelle eivät nuo sielulliset hienoudet olleet niin tuttuja. Hän kohotti katseensa Lehtoon odottaen, olisiko tällä vielä jotain sanottavaa. Lehto puri hampaitaan yhteen ja tasasi hengitystään. Riitaoja oli tullut teltan suulle huolissaan kyselemään, mutta Lehto ei tuntunut kuulevan tätä. Määttä odotteli rauhassa, kunnes Lehto vapautti hänen kauluksensa otteestaan ja tyrkkäsi häntä kauemmas. Määtän selkä osui telttakankaaseen saaden teltan heilahtamaan.

”Sisään siitä norkoilemasta”, Lehto sihahti Riitaojalle ja tunki itse ulos teltasta napaten kiväärin tämän kädestä. ”Minä valvon loppuyön.”

Määttä katsoi vaiti Lehdon perään. Riitaoja näytti hämmentyneeltä, mutta teki työtä käskettyä ja istahti teltan sisäpuolelle vilkaisten vielä huolestuneena Lehtoa, joka oli istunut kivelle ja näytti edelleen hengittävän raskaasti. Määttä kallisti päätään ja hymähti.

”Ootko sä kunnossa?” Lahtinen kysyi ja ryömi lähemmäs Määttää. Määttä katsahti Lahtisen silmiin odottaen jännityksellä, millaisen katseen saisi tällä kertaa. Lahtinen näytti huolestuneelta. Paksut kulmat olivat rypyssä ja silmät yrittivät epätoivoisesti kalastella Määtän katsetta. Lahtinen avasi Määtän takkia katsoakseen hänen kaulaansa ja Määttä nosti leukaansa kuuliaisesti. Ei Lehto häntä ollut satuttanut, mutta jos katsominen teki Lahtiselle paremman olon, ei Määttää haitannut.

”Vaan minä vain lämmitellä yritin”, hän sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään. Ilme Lahtisen kasvoilla oli kerrassaan omituinen.

”Et sää tehny mitään väärin”, Lahtinen sanoi ja kohotti kättään kohti Määtän kasvoja. Määttä katsoi Lahtista odottavasti, mutta tämä taisi tulla toisiin ajatuksiin ja laski kätensä. Miten vain. ”Sää et tehny mitään väärin. Kuka tiätää, mikä piru tota poikaa riivaa.”

Määttä mietti, että tottahan se oli, mutta käänsi päänsä itkevää vauvaa kohti.

”Vaan hänpä juonittelee”, Määttä tuumi ja ryömi Lahtisen ohi lapsen luo.

”Tais peljästyä Lehtoa”, Riitaoja sanoi. ”Minäkin peljästyin.”

Määttä otti vauvan syliinsä ja keinutteli hieman. Vauvan itku oli laantunut hieman ensipelästyksestä, mutta pienet kasvot olivat edelleen väriltään punaiset ja vauva haukkoi henkeä seuraavaan rääkäisyyn. Jokin siinä muistutti Lehdosta.

”Unilaulua kokkeilla vois”, Riitaoja ehdotti. Määttä mietti ehdotusta. Hän ei osannut laulaa, mutta illalla käyty keskustelu oli muistuttanut häntä lapsuudesta. Kun hän oli nukahtanut äidin ja isän veisuamiseen. Määttä silitti pikkurillillään vauvan poskea ja hyräili.

Lahtinen ja Riitaoja katsoivat häntä ääneti. Määttä silitti ensin vauvan poskea ja sitten tämän päätä ja jatkoi hyräilyään. Se oli tuttu laulu, vaikka nuotit saattoivat olla hieman vinksallaan. Määtälle ei oltu aikoihin laulettu. _Herrani, olet toivoni ja ainut auttajani, hamasta nuoruudestani väkevä vartijani._ Määttä muisti nukahtaneensa tuohon lauluun monta kertaa. Hän näki silmäkulmastaan, kuinka Riitaoja asettui makuulle ja katseli häntä. Kuin tämä univirsi olisi myös Riitaojalle. No, ei se Määtältä pois ollut. Hän tapaili laulun sanoja, mutta hänen laulamiseen tottumaton äänensä kuulosti karhealta. _Kun varjelit ja suojelit jo synnyinhetkelläni._

Lahtinen katseli Määttää edelleen kasvoillaan huolta. Sitä Määttä ei saattanut ymmärtää, eihän hänellä mikään hätä ollut. Määttä hymyili hieman vauvalle, jonka itku oli vihdoin tauonnut. Vauva haukotteli ja hieroi silmiään näyttäen lopen väsyneeltä itkemiseen. Se oli hyvä. Hän laski vauvan takaisin maahan sitä edelleen silitellen. _Niin turvassa on parhaassa myös koko elämäni._

Määttä vilkaisi vielä teltan raosta Lehtoa, joka tuijotti maata puristaen kivääriä käsissään, kuin elämä olisi ollut siitä kiinni.

-

Lehto puristi kättään nyrkkiin niin, että hänen kynnennysänsä pureutuivat kämmeneen. Määttä oli mennyt vauvan kanssa joelle katselemaan vettä. Halvat huvit. Lehto veti henkeä ja käveli joen reunaa kohti. Hänen askelensa tuntuivat lyijyltä. Hän oli istunut vahdissa melkein koko yön, ajatukset seisoivat ja tuntuivat tahmeilta. Lehto sulki silmänsä vasten jyskyttävää päänsärkyä.

Omalta onkipaikaltaan hän löysi Määtän vauva sylissään. Määttä katseli jokea puhellen vauvalle niin hiljaa, ettei Lehto erottanut sanoja. Hän astui lähemmäksi. Määttä vilkaisi taakseen ja katsoi taas jokea.

”Vaan jos sinä aijot tuupata minut jokeen, niin ota tämä vauva ensin minulta pois.”

Lehto ei ollut hyvä erottamaan huumoria vakavista sanoista, joten nytkään hän ei osannut sanoa, tarkoittiko Määttä tuota tosissaan. Ei hän ollut kuitenkaan tullut tähän aikomuksenaan Määttää hukuttaa, joten ei sillä kai ollut niin väliä. Hän istui alas ja vilkuili Määttää.

Määtän harmaiden silmien katse lepäsi virtaavassa joessa. Vauva näytti iloiselta siitä, että Lehto oli liittynyt seuraan ja yritti karata Määtän sylistä, mutta Määtän kädet eivät hellittäneet. Lehto katsoi vauvaa ärtyneenä siitä, kuinka ilahtuneelta se näytti.

”Pittäis läksiä etteenpäin”, Määttä totesi ja katsoi taivasta. ”Koleat ilimat tuloo. Eilisyökin niin vilpoinen.”

Lehto puri leukojaan yhteen tuntien eilisen yön raivon kuohahtavan rinnassaan Määtän sanojen seurauksena. Yrittikö se saatana selitellä käytöstään? Lehto ei kaivannut mitään tekosyitä. Hänen leukaperänsä natisivat huonosta purenta-asennosta ja hän painoi katseensa jokeen. Ehkä Määtän hukuttaminen ei olisikaan niin huono ajatus. Lehto mulkaisi Määttää. Vauva tämän sylissä oli jälleen keksinyt, että takin napit kimmeltelivät oikeassa valossa.

Lehto hengitti. Hän kaivoi takkinsa taskua ja löysi etsimänsä. Hän ei ollut ollut mikään kummoinen tupakkamies ennen armeijaa, siksi hän oli tälle pakomatkallekin ottanut vain askillisen. Hän nyppi käsiinsä tupakan ja ojensi sen jäykästi Määtälle. Määttä vilkaisi häntä kummissaan, mutta Lehto ei suostunut kohtaamaan toisen katsetta.

Määttä otti tupakan vastaan, laittoi huuliensa väliin ja alkoi kaivaa tulitikkuja esiin. Lehdon katse oli kiinnittynyt jokeen. Hänen hengityksensä oli jälleen kiihtyä ja hän mietti, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. Jotenkin hänen pitäisi selittää, ties mitä Määttä muuten _ajattelisi_. Pitäisi jotenkin heikkona tai säälittävänä tai... Lehto puristi käsiään nyrkeiksi niin, että kämmeniin sattui.

”Eilen...”

”Vaan sepä ei liikuta minnuu.”

Määttä imi tupakkaansa ja puhalsi savua taivaalle. Lehto katsoi tätä pitkään ja tunki tupakat takaisin taskuunsa otsa rypyssä. Määttä otti sylissään olevan vauvan käden omaan vapaaseen käteensä ja liikutteli sitä, kuin vauva olisi ollut marionetti. Pieni käsi pyyhki ilmaa kuin maalaten jokea edessään.

”Oletkos Lehto miettinyt”, Määttä tuumi ja ripotteli tuhkaa jokeen, ”että milloin se makia vesi vaihtuu suolaiseen? Jos on totta, että merien veet maistuu suolaiselta, ja joet makoiselta, ja joet laskoo meriin. Sitä en minä ymmärrä.”

Lehto katsoi Määttää hetken epäuskoisena. Sitten hänkin katsoi joen vettä ja tuhahti: ”Älä puhu paskaa.”

-


	4. Poikain kanssa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahikaisella on kokemus, jonka aitouteen kukaan ei usko. Niinpä hän alkaa esittää kysymyksiä tovereidensa kokeneisuudesta. Lahtinen tuskastuu.
> 
> Uutta leiripaikkaa etsiessä pojat kuulevat jotain huolestuttavaa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varoitukset: Lunastanpa sitten aivan kunnolla tuon "Period-Typical Homophobia" -tägin. Edessä siis ajankuvalle tyypillistä, osin sisäistynyttä homofobiaa kohdistuen nimenomaan homomiehiin. Lapsen kuolema mainitaan. Seksiä ja seksismiä myös edessä, mulla on Rahikainen hahmona ficissä.
> 
> Vastuunvapaus: Tunnistettavat hahmot ja elementit kuuluvat edelleen Linnalle. Luvussa lainatut laulut ovat kansanlauluja, jotka tunnetaan ainakin nimillä "Kulkurin tiellä on tuulta ja tyventä" ja "Hyvää iltaa sanon sulle kultani armas".

-

Aurinko oli jo kivunnut metsän puiden ylle, kun Rahikainen palasi leiriytymispaikalle. Hän katseli ympärilleen, mutta hän näki vain Lehdon, joka viritti onkivapaansa suomatta hänelle sen kummempaa tervehdystä. Kivellä oli muutama kala, kaipa juuri pyydystettyjä. Jos Lehto odotti Rahikaisen sytyttävän nuotion ja korventavan mokomat rapeiksi, tämä oli väärässä. Hän oli aivan liian uupunut naimisesta.

Ihan vähän Rahikainen oli liioitellut tarinaa, jonka oli kertonut muulle porukalle aiemmin. Ei häntä oltu toissailtana napattu kiinni ja naitu. Sen sijaan hän oli tavannut oikein sievän tytön, jolle lirkutellessa aika oli kulunut kuin siivillä. Tyttö ei edes puhunut venäjää vaan jotain melkeinpä ihmisten kieltä, se oli kummasti auttanut hakkailussa. Valitettavasti tytön sumeasilmäinen sulhanen oli keskeyttänyt hänen pienen pelinsä ennen kuin vuoteeseen siirtyminen oli käynyt ajankohtaiseksi. _”Sulhaismies”_ , kuten tyttö oli sanonut. Ruipeloinen poika se oli ollut, joka tuskin olisi pärjännyt Rahikaiselle nyrkkitappelussa, mutta joka oli katsellut häntä enkelinkiharoista saappaankärkiin arvostellen. Perkeleen sulhaismiehet.

Luonnollisesti tänään kylässä uudelleen käydessään Rahikainen oli seurannut innokkaana perässä, kun tuo sama tyttö oli antanut ymmärtää, että tältä voisi irrota viipale piirakkaa. Hän oli jo melkein tuntenut sen tuoksun nenässään lähestyessään tytön tupaa.

Rahikainen oli miettinyt, kuinka ihanaa olisi kaataa nuori karjalaistyttö ja sen jälkeen työntää vienosti vielä haiskahtavat sormensa Määtän typeriin sieraimiin. Mokoma oli väittänyt Rahikaisen nähneen unta. Hän oli vain valehdellut, siinä oli ero.

Tyttö oli pitänyt hänen kanssaan hyvin avointa flirttiä. Oli naureskellut ja vitsaillut ja läpsäissyt Rahikaista käsivarteen sanoen _”ounas olet”_. Rahikainen ei tiennyt, mitä se tarkoitti, mutta hän oli vapaasti tulkinnut sen tarkoittavan, että hän saisi naista. Ja olihan hän saanut. Naistakin.

Tyttö oli nimittäin johdattanut hänet tupaansa ja esitellyt sulhaselleen, tällä kertaa kunnolla. Rahikainen oli saanut huomata, ettei arvosteleva katse ollutkaan ollut haastava tai pelotteleva, vaan aivan jotain muuta. _”Everkki”_ , oli tyttö sanonut sulhastaan esitellessään ja Rahikainen oli arvannut sen pojan nimeksi. Ja sepä sitten oli ollut niin vikkelä kieleltään ja sormiltaan, ettei Rahikainen ollut ehtinyt kissaa sanoa, kun morsiuspari oli jo yhteistuumin hänen kimpussaan. Rahikainen oli melkein mennyt aivan pyörryksiin noista kahdesta. Hetken hän oli harkinnut, mitä teki, mutta ei liian kauan. Jos Laatokan Karjala oli päättänyt Rahikaisen ämmän poikaa antimillaan ravita, niin hänhän ei kieltäytyisi. Ei Rahikainen ollut aiemmin poikien kanssa mitään puuhannut. Kiusallaan hän joskus lirkutteli sellaisille miehille, joita tiesi rumemman sukupuolen kiinnostavan, mutta yleensä vain, jos siitä jotenkin hyötyi. Tai jos se oli vain erityisen hauskaa. Rahikainen oli kuitenkin sellainen miehenvänkyrä, joka ei kokemuksia kaihtanut, ja niin hän oli mielellään ottanut vastaan sekä morsiamen että sulhasen. Ja aivan itseään kehumatta hän saattoi todeta, että oli ollut siinä aika hyvä. Se oli ollut täydellinen kokemus, uusi, jännittävä, täynnä käänteitä ja mitä mainioin tarina.

Ongelmana vain oli, että tätä eivät kyllä pojat kuuna päivänä uskoisi.

Rahikainen istui alas vastapyydettyjen kalojen viereen ja nuuhkaisi sormiaan. Pettyneenä hän joutui toteamaan, että niiden haju oli tunnistettavissa lähinnä hieksi. Siltä hän varmaan muutenkin haisi, eikä siinä olisi kenenkään mielestä mitään tavatonta. Hänen pitäisi ehkä pulahtaa joessa. Reppuun hän oli saanut pariskunnalta läksiäislahjana ruisleivän, mutta sekään ei hänen hurjasta seikkailustaan todistanut mitään. Rahikainen katsahti Lehtoa ja päätti kokeilla, miten hänen sanansa tehoaisi.

”Et kuule Lehon poika arvaa, mitä tapahtu tuolla miun reissulla...” hän ehti aloittaa, mutta Lehto katsoi häntä murhaavasti ja keskeytti: ”Jos meinaat kertoa jostain omasta köyrimisestäsi, minä otan kiväärin ja ammun itseäni päähän.”

Rahikainen huokaisi. Jotkut sitten eivät vain arvostaneet hyvää tarinaa.

-

Riitaoja piti kyllä vauvasta, mutta hän alkoi pitkästyä sen sangen rajalliseen puhetaitoon. Hän piti sitä sylissään ja hyppyytti hieman pohtien, minkä sanan opettaisi sille ensimmäisenä. Lopulta hän otti vauvaa kädestä ja vei pikkuisen käden puun rungolle. Vauva seurasi kiinnostuksella, kun Riitaoja veti tämän kättä kuorta pitkin.

”Puu”, Riitaoja sanoi ääntäen selvästi. ”Tunnetko sinä koarnan? Puu. Koeta sannoo puu.”

”Ee oo”, vauva hihkaisi. Riitaoja puri huultaan ja silitti puun kuorta vauvan kädellä lisää.  
”Ei ei sinä et nyt ymmär”, Riitaoja sanoi. ”Puu. Sano puu.”

”Aa aaa! Ee o”, vauva vastasi ja yritti saada kättään pois Riitaojan otteesta. Riitaoja huokaisi. Vauva vastaili, kuin olisi halunnut alkaa puhua, mutta ei vain mitenkään sanonut sanoja. Riitaoja olisi mielellään opettanut vauvalle sanoja. Lapset olivat niin suloisia, kun yrittivät jutella, mutta sanoivat aina jotain ihan hieman väärin. Riitaoja ei malttanut odottaa, että vauvakin alkaisi jutella.

He pysyisivät paikoillaan vielä yhden yön ja lähtisivät aamulla jatkamaan matkaa. Määttä ja Lehto olivat ilmoittaneet sen palatessaan vieretyksin joelta aamulla. Riitaoja oli ollut huolissaan siitä, miten nuo kaksi tulisivat toimeen eilisöisen välikohtauksen jälkeen. Riitaoja oli mielestään nähnyt Lehdon hyvin vihaisena, mutta ei koskaan sellaisena, kuin yöllä teltassa.

Lehdon pitäessä kiinni Määtän kauluksesta Riitaoja oli myös tajunnut jotain. Lehto oli monta kertaa huutanut Riitaojalle, haukkunut häntä erilaisilla rumilla sanoilla ja saanut hänet tuntemaan olonsa pelokkaaksi ja pieneksi. Mutta Lehto ei ollut koskaan koskenut häneen. Ei edes työntääkseen häntä pois tieltään. Päin vastoin, Lehto oli aina välttänyt koskemasta häneen.

Se, että tämä suuttuneena oli tarttunut Määttään sillä tavoin, oli pelottanut Riitaojaa, mutta se oli myös nostanut katkeran maun hänen suuhunsa. Lehto siis tosiaan saattoi käydä kiinni ollessaan vihainen. Syyn siihen, ettei Lehto kaikesta vihastaan huolimatta ollut koskaan hipaissutkaan häntä, oli siis oltava hänessä. Kuin Riitaojalla olisi ollut lepra, jonka Lehto olisi pelännyt pienimmästäkin kosketuksesta tarttuvan.

”Sää yrität sitä puhumaan opettaa?”

Riitaoja hypähti ja kääntyi ympäri. Lahtisen nähdessään hän huokaisi helpotuksesta ja hymyili typerää hymyä. ”Vähän. Mutta ei hän taho.”

Lahtinen kohautti olkapäitään ja sanoi: ”Emmää usko, että se niin on tahtomisesta kiinni. Oppii kun oppii. Varmaan sitä nopeammin, mitä enemmän sille juttelee.”

Riitaoja hymyili ja katsoi vauvaa sylissään. Lahtinen vilkuili heidän ympärilleen oudon näköisenä ja Riitaoja kohotti kulmiaan. Lahtinen huokaisi ja madalsi ääntään puhuessaan.

”Mää vähän miätin Määttää ja Lehtoa”, Lahtinen tunnusti. ”Sitä eilisöistä.”

Riitaoja nyökkäsi. ”Lehto oli tosi vihanen.”

”No sitä mää juur”, Lahtinen mutisi ja pudisti päätään. ”Ja mä näen kyllä, että ne on taas tänään olleet niin ko ei mitään, mutta mää vain olen hualissani.”

”Minäkään en oikein tuommoista ymmärrä”, Riitaoja myötäili. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että jos hän itse olisi suuttunut jollekulle yhtä pahasti kuin Lehto eilen Määtälle, hän itse voisi antaa anteeksi noin nopeasti. Mutta Lehto oli katsonut häntä tänään pahasti, kun hän oli yrittänytkään mainita öisiä tapahtumia.

”Niin. Mää lähinnä miätin, pitäiskö se asia ottaa jotenkin esille. Puhua niille tai jotain. Varmistaa, että Määtällä on kaikki hyvin, eikä Lehto ole vaan jotenkin pelotellut sitä.”

Lahtinen taisi itsekin ymmärtää kuulostavansa vähän omituiselta. Riitaoja ei uskonut, että mikään mahti maailmassa pystyisi Määttää pelottelemaan. Tämä tuntui ottavan elämän vastaan sellaisena kuin se oli lotkauttamatta korvaansakaan elämän kehotuksille varoa tai olla peloissaan. Sellainen oli Riitaojalle täysin vierasta.

Riitaojasta kuitenkin tuntui, ettei Lahtisen huoli ollut kokonaan sitä, pelottiko Määttää. Lahtista taisi itseään vähän pelottaa. Riitaoja oli parempi pelkäämään Lehtoa kuin kukaan muu, hän ymmärsi. Lehdon arvaamattomuus oli kuohahtanut eilen tavalla, jota he eivät tunnistaneet. Riitaoja ymmärsi, että Lahtinen oli huolissaan.

Riitaoja hymyili Lahtiselle vinoon kasvanutta hymyään ja pudisti päätään. ”En minä tiijä. Minä ymmärrän sinnuu, Lahtinen, minullekin tuommoinen on outoa. Minäkin tahtoisin puhhuu ja kyssyy, onko kaikki hyvin.”

Riitaoja hyppyytti vähän vauvaa ja hymyili tälle. Sitten hän katsoi taas Lahtista ja sanoi rauhallisen sovittelevasti: ”Mutta minust tuntuu, että tämä on voan sitä, että Määttä ja Lehto on erilaisia kuin me. Ehkä meijän pittää antaa heijän hoitaa tämä.”

Lahtinen huokaisi myöntyvästi, mutta mutisi jotain, joka kuulosti aivan siltä, kuin tämä olisi sanonut _”mutta me hoirettais se vaan paljon paremmin”_. Riitaoja hymyili hieman itsekseen.

-

Määttä lisäsi vettä nötkötin sekaan ja sekoitteli. Tuon lihaisen hyytelön syöttämisessä vauvalle oli jotain omituista, lähes perverssiä. Kuin olisi valmistanut kissan ruuaksi tai sekoittanut yhteen munaa ja kanaa. Mutta Lehto oli sanonut, että tämä oli vauvalle hyväksi. Ei olisi Määttä vielä muutama viikko sitten uskonut, että luottaisi Lehdon sanaan lastenhoitoon liittyen kuin peruskallioon, mutta elämällä oli tapana yllättää. Määttä katsahti vauvaan, joka istui tukevasti selkä vasten puuta ja odotteli ruokaa.

Lehto kaivoi matoja viereisen puun alta, sopivan kosteasta ja varjoisasta paikasta. Puukko upposi maahan ja käänsi sen nurinperin. Määttä harhautui hetkeksi katselemaan sitä, mutta vauvan vaativa äännähdys veti hänet taas pian todellisuuteen.

Määtällä ja Lehdolla ei ollut tapana puhua keskenään. Rahikainen oli suurimmaksi osaksi syytettävissä, kun he vaihtoivat keskenään sanoja. Nyt hiljaisuus kuitenkaan ei ollut heille tuttua sanattomuutta, vaan tuntui kuin painavalta peitteeltä. Määttä tiesi, että Lehto mietti eilisyötä. Hän yritti olla välittämättä, sillä eihän hänelle kuulunut, mikä Lehdolle oli moisen raivokohtauksen aiheuttanut. Kuitenkin Määttää kaiveli ajatus Lehdon tärisevistä käsistä. Määttä oli pienikokoisena poikana tottunut siihen, että häntä aliarvioitiin. Kukaan ei koskaan katsonut häntä niin kuin Lehtoa katsottiin, kuin hän olisi uhka. Mutta Määttä ei päässyt eroon siitä tunteesta, että eilen Lehto oli katsonut häntä eri tavalla. Kuin Määttä olisi jotenkin voinut satuttaa Lehtoa.

Määttä oli ajatellut aiemmin, että pitäisi siitä, jos olisi edes hieman pelottava. Enää hän ei niin tiennyt. Yliarvostettua taisi olla sekin.

Määttä kauhaisi lusikkaansa nötköttiä, jonka seassa vesi helmeili sulautumatta täysin muuhun nesteeseen. Vauva avasi suunsa kuuliaisena, vaikka saadessaan lusikan suuhunsa pienet kasvot rypistyivät rumaan irveeseen. Määttä ymmärsi, hänestäkin säilykkeet olivat suolaisia. Vauva kuitenkin pian avasi suunsa taas, kulmat kuitenkin jo valmiiksi epäilevässä kurtussa.

”Vaan hän on kyllä helppo lapsi”, Määttä tuumasi ja vilkaisi Lehtoa. Matoja kaivava mies ei kääntynyt katsomaan häntä, vaikka varmasti kuuli. Määttä lastasi toisen lusikallisen lusikkansa kyytiin ja vei vauvan suuhun. ”Minä oon kuullu niin pahantuulisista. Semmosista, jotka juonittelee minkä kerkiää ja sylkee ruuvat suustansa.”

”Taitaa penikka ymmärtää, että olisi jo hyvän aikaa sitten kuollut, jos syljeskelisi”, Lehto murahti ja kouraisi maata matoa kuitenkaan tavoittamatta. Määttä nyökkäsi ja katsoi lasta.

Hiljalleen, kuten aiemmillakin syöttökerroilla, vauva tottui makuun ja näytti vähemmän murjottavalta ja enemmän lannistuneelta. Määttää olisi ehkä säälittänyt, mutta miksi hän olisi vauvaa säälinyt. Tämähän sai ruokaa. Ei ollut kaikilla Luojan äpärälapsilla sellaista onnea.

Määttä ei ollut aikaisemmin oikein ymmärtänyt, mitä tarkoitettiin, kun jonkun huokailtiin olevan ”kaunis lapsi”. Hän oli lapsena kuullut sitä paljon veljestään, jolla oli heikko sydän eikä siksi saanut leikkiä ulkona, ruskettua ja hankkia naarmuja kasvoihinsa, kuten Määttä itse. ”Kaunis lapsi”, sanoivat naapurit yleensä katsoessaan luisia, valkeita käsiä ja surumielisiä, kuulaita silmiä. Määttä ei ymmärtänyt sellaista.

Mutta tämä vauva oli kaunis lapsi. Määttä oli jo varhain huomannut tämän syvänruskeat silmät, jotka varjossa näyttivät lähes mustilta ja auringossa kauniin pihkaisilta. Ne menivät iloiselle sirrille, kun vauva nauroi ja napittivat herkeämättä asioita, jotka vauvasta olivat kiinnostavia. Pienet, palleroiset kädet, jotka leikkivät ja tavoittelivat kaikkea kiinnostavaa ja pienet jalat, joiden varpaat välillä innostivat vauvan tutkimaan omia varpaanvälejään. Kaikki vauvassa oli kaunista, Määttä saattoi myöntää sen.

”Vaan sitä minä en ymmärrä, miksi ne tämän jättivät jälkeen”, Määttä mietti. ”Kun niin on hyväntuulinen. Olisikos tuo nyt niin vaivaksi ollut.”

Lehto tuhahti.

”Ei sitä vaivan takia jätetty ole”, tämä murahti ja iski puukkonsa taas maahan. Lehto vilkaisi Määttää silmät synkkinä ja antoi katseensa valua lapseen. Silmät siristyivät tuimiksi viiruiksi. ”Jos tuollaisesta yhtään välitetään, se otetaan mukaan.”

”Vaan kyllähän siitä välitettiin”, Määttä tuumasi nötköttiä hämmentäen. ”Ei oltu yksin jätetty ja maitua oli, ja...”

”Osaat sinäkin sitten olla sinisilmäinen”, Lehto naurahti ilkeästi. Määttä mietti, miten hänen silmiensä väri tähän liittyi. ”Varmaan jonkun pikkuhuoran äpärä, josta ei kukaan piitannut alkujaankaan. Jätettiin ihan tarkoituksella jälkeen sen eukon kanssa nälkään kuolemaan.”

Määttä ei uskonut Lehdon sanoja, mutta oli hämmentynyt niiden sisältämästä paatoksesta. Lehto ei yleensä esiintynyt minään inhimillisten tunteiden ylimpänä tulkitsijana, mutta tämä tuntui olevan täysin vakuuttunut siitä, että oli oikeassa. Määttä katsoi Lehtoa kummissaan.

”Ethän sinä sitä tiijä”, Määttä sanoi ja katsoi lasta. Ei tämä näyttänyt sellaiselta lapselta, jota ei oltu koskaan rakastettu. Vaikka eihän Määttä tiennyt, miltä sellaisen lapsen oli tarkoitus näyttääkään. Hän katsoi Lehtoa, joka vältti hänen katsettaan. ”Jos aikoivat vaikka takkaisin tulla. Tai...”

”Tai ja tai”, Lehto sylkäisi suustaan ja nousi seisomaan. ”Älä viitti. Tuo saatanan ryssänpenikka ei olisi elossa, jos sinä et olisi sitä mukanasi tuonut. Ja arvaa mitä? Ketään ei kiinnostaisi. Sen on joku saatanan kurja maailmaan työntänyt ja vihannut joka päivä siitä lähtien. Jos sillä jossain on vanhemmat, ne ovat vaan helpottuneita, kun eroon pääsivät. Sitä ei ole koskaan halunnut kukaan, eikä ole mitään järkeä teeskennellä, että olisi.”

Lehto nappasi onkivapansa ja lähti marssimaan kohti joen rantaa. Määttä katsoi perään kummissaan ja kohautti olkapäitään. Mistäs hän sen tiesi sen paremmin kuin Lehtokaan. Hän katsoi taas vauvaa ja kokosi tälle lusikassaan taas uuden annoksen.

-

”Uskokaa ny, ihan varmasti kävi juur näin!”

”Vaan uskonhan minä”, Määttä sanoi katsellen Rahikaista suupieli nykien, ”että sinä astelit kylään ja sinnuu napautettii oikein kahen hengen voimin. Niinhän aina.”

”No nii juur!” Rahikainen intti. ”Mie tiijän sen miehen nimenki, se oli Everkki, ja...”

”Kuulostaa kummasti keksityltä nimeltä”, Lahtinen huomautti. Riitaoja näki, kuinka mielissään Lahtinen tuntui olevan, kun Määttä ei pystynyt pitelemään hymyään tuon lohkaisun jälkeen. Riitaoja nauroi itsekin. Kaikki he naureskelivat Rahikaiselle, paitsi Lehto, joka oli vetäytynyt telttaan vauvan kanssa heti syötyään. Ja tietysti Rahikainen itse, joka epätoivoisesti yritti vakuuttaa heitä siitä, että tämän seikkailu oli ollut todellinen.

Rahikainen ähkäisi, painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja vaikersi: ”Mie oun niin kuin se poika, joka huus sutta...”

Määttä vihelsi. ”Vaan olikos teillä siellä susikin? Johan oli pirskeet.”

Rahikaisen suusta kuului enää valittavaa ääntä.

Riitaoja ei tiennyt, uskoako Rahikaista vai ei, mutta Lahtinen ja Määttä eivät uskoneet, joten Riitaoja päätti luottaa noihin kahteen. Lahtinen ja Määttä olivat häntä älykkäämpiä ja varmaan tiesivät tällaiset asiat. Riitaojastakin tuntui omituiselta ajatukselta, että noin voisi käydä. Varsinkin, kun Rahikaisen tarinan mukaan toinen tämän kumppaneista oli ollut mies. Riitaoja olisi ennemmin uskonut Rahikaisen aiemman tarinan kolmesta naisesta.

Rahikainen huokaisi ärtyneen näköisenä ja kietoi kätensä puuskaan. Poika ei kuitenkaan ollut kovin hyvä mököttämään, sillä se vaati hiljaisuutta ja sitä, että piti vääntäytyä väkisin pois olemasta huomion keskipiste. Siispä Rahikainen pian jatkoi, kuin muut olisivat täysin uskoneet hänen tarinansa: ”Oli muuten miun ensimmäinen kerta pojan kanssa.”

”Mielikuvituspojan vai pojan ylipeätään?” Määttä tarkensi. Lahtinen ja Riitaoja nauroivat, vaikka Riitaoja oli kuulevinaan Lahtisen naurussa saman epävarman nuotin kuin omassaan. Hän varmaankin vain kuvitteli. Rahikainen pyöräytti silmiään heille.

”Yllättävän heleppoa se oli. Mutta kai sitä taitavampi lempijä ossaa nussia vaikka hirveä”, Rahikainen tuumasi kuin paraskin filosofi ja katsahti heihin leikillinen pilke silmissään. ”Outteks työ poikain kesken koskaan olleet?”

Riitaoja tunsi punan kohoavan poskilleen. Hän veti henkeä yrittäen saada itseään rennoksi ja katseli Määttää ja Lahtista, kuin tämä olisi ollut mikä tahansa puheenaihe. Aivan tavallinen kysymys, jolla oppia tuntemaan keskustelutoverit paremmin. Määttä vaikutti rennolta, mutta Lahtisen kasvoilla oli äkäinen ilme.

”Älä Rahikainen viitti”, Lahtinen puuskahti ja sylkäisi suupielestään kalanruodon maahan. Lehto oli saanut tänään paremmin kalaa, siitä oli riittänyt kunnolla illtapalaksi heille kaikille. Riitaoja oli karvaasti saanut nieltyä alas ruotoisen särjen ja mutusteli nyt ruisleivänpalaa, jonka Rahikainen oli hänelle ojentanut. Leipäkin oli kuulemma todiste hänen yöllisestä seikkailustaan, vaikka Riitaoja ei ollenkaan ymmärtänyt, miten.

Rahikainen katsoi Lahtista ilkikurisesti virnuillen ja kysyi oudon haastavalla äänellä: ”Mitä, en kai mie osunu arkaan paikkaan?”

Hämärässä sitä oli vaikea erottaa, mutta Lahtisen kasvoilla häivähti jonkinlainen epämääräinen ilme. Riitaoja ei ollut aivan varma, oliko se inhoa vai pelkoa.

”Sitä mää vaan, että vaikka se ei sun vaakakupissasi tiätenkään paljon paina, semmoinen 'poikain kesken' olo on laitonta”, Lahtinen mutisi kumman välttelevästi. Rahikaisen virne vain leveni.

”Kahtokaas”, Rahikainen sanoi ja vihelsi. ”Rintamakarkuri ja vannoutunu kommunisti vettääkin rajan tähän. Lahtisen ämmän poijan kukkasta ei kuka tahansa mies suakkaan poimia.”

”Ole hiljaa”, Lahtinen murahti ja tunki suuhunsa kalan pyrstön, jonka pureskelusta syntyvä rouskunta kuulosti Riitaojan mielestä vastenmieliseltä. Jotenkin ääni lisäsi likaisuuden tunnetta, jonka Rahikaisen kuulustelu oli synnyttänyt. Lahtinen mulkaisi Rahikaista ja sanoi suussaan vielä muussaantunutta kalaa: ”Tuntuu sitä paitsi vannoutunutta naistenmiestä kiinnostavan tämä aivan liikaa.”

Rahikainen ei vaikuttanut ollenkaan välittävän Lahtisen sanoista, jotka kieltämättä sopivat tämän suuhun oudosti. Harvoin Lahtinen yritti lyödä vyön alle aivan noin lapsellisin keinoin, varsinkin kun kaikille oli liiankin selvää, että Rahikainen tosiaan piti naisista.

”Ihteltään sulkoo hurjasti ovia, jos vuan yhen uran kyntöön sittoutuu”, Rahikainen huomautti ja kohautti olkapäitään. ”Sitä paitti semmoiset miehet on käteviä. Niiltä sua heleposti, mitä tahtoo.”

Ellei Riitaoja kuvitellut, Lahtinen hätkähti vähän. Riitaoja ei osannut lukea ilmettä tämän kasvoilla. Määttä näytti etäisen kiinnostuneelta Rahikaisen puheista ja katsoi tätä silitellen alahuultaan etusormellaan, varmaan kaipasi tupakkaa. Riitaoja itse tunsi jonkinlaista helpotusta Rahikaisen sanoista. Rahikainen ei sanonut ”semmoisien miesten” olevan pahoja tai syntisiä eivätkä Lahtinen tai Määttäkään ilmaisseet vastaavia tuntemuksia. Se teki Riitaojan olon vähän turvallisemmaksi. Ehkä hän voisi vastata Rahikaisen kysymykseen, niin vaatimattomia kuin hänen kokemuksensa olivatkin.

”Vaan mitäs sinä tuolla tarkoitat?” Määttä kysyi, eikä Riitaoja osannut sanoa, liittyikö kiinnostus tämän äänessä haluun kiskoa Rahikaisesta esiin lisää meheviä tarinoita, vai etsikö Määttä vinkkejä. Rahikainen virnisti joka tapauksessa valmiina palvelemaan. Lahtinen oli mennyt hiljaiseksi.

”No, jos olet huomannut, mie oun hyvin kaunis poika”, Rahikainen aloitti. Riitaojan oli pakko myöntää, että tähän asti tämä oli aivan oikeassa. ”Mie en ehkä ou koskaan miehen kanssa moannu ennen tätä, mutta uskokaa kuule veikkoset jot mie oun pistänyt miun kauniin noaman hyötykäyttöön herkemmän sortin miesten kanssa aiemmin. Mie ossaan kahtokaas hyvin tunnistaa semmoset miehet. Onhan tietty semmoisia, joista kaikki näkkee, niin kuin se... Mikäs sen meijän kirjurin nimi olikaan?”

Riitaoja tiesi, kenestä Rahikainen puhui. Kirjuri, jonka korkea ääni ja aivan liian edessä äännetty s-kirjain olivat komppaniassa jatkuvan pilkan ja imitaation kohteena. Mies, joka oli aina tyylikäs ja huoliteltu. Luonnonoikku. Riitaojan mielestä tämä oli ollut komea, mutta hän ei olisi koskaan sanonut sitä.

Rahikainen pohti kirjurin nimeä hetken, mutta selvästi luovutti ja jatkoi: ”Niin, tietty mie siitä näin, mutta mie näen myös semmoisista, jotka yrittää piälle päin olla niin miestä.”

Riitaoja rohkeni epäillä, sillä eihän Rahikainen ollut arvannut hänestäkään. Ainakin, mikäli tämän puheista saattoi päätellä mitään. Ei Riitaoja yrittänyt olla mitenkään erityisen miehekäs, mutta hän ei toisaalta myöskään nähnyt vaivaa ollakseen naisellinen. Ehkä Rahikainen siksi ei ollut huomannut hänen omituisuuttaan, koska Riitaoja ei yrittänyt mitään.

”Ja kyllähän työ tiijätte, että naisiltakin voi suaha kaikenlaista, kun oikein lirkuttelloo”, Rahikainen jatkoi selitystään. ”Oun mie yhen jos toisenkin rinkilän kehuilla suanu maksettua. Mutta naiset on naisia ja vaikka semmoset miehet kai vähän naisia onkin, ne on miehiä. Niistä ompi enempi hyötyä, koska ne piäsee naisia pijemmälle. Niillä on enemmän annettavaa. Mie sitä kirjuriakin ihan kunnolla ehjin voiteleen, että jottain hyvvää siltä joskus saisin. Oli poika jo ihan miun pikkusormen ympärillä... Mutta tulipa meille lähtö, ennen kuin ehjin palkintoni lunastaa.”

Riitaoja ei ollut aivan varma, oliko Rahikainen oikeassa siitä, kuinka hyvin oli kirjurin ”voidellut”. Kirjuri oli ollut s-äänteen pehmeydestä huolimatta kova ja tarkka eikä ollut tehnyt virheitä kirjauksiinsa edes ollakseen mukava. Lisäksi tämän silmissä oli aina ollut jotain häpeämätöntä, kuin tämä olisi tiennyt komppanian poikien tietävän, mikä tämä oli miehiään ja oikein hieronut sitä vasten näiden kasvoja. _Kyllä, minä saatan pitää sinua komeana, mitäs teet asialle?_ Riitaoja oli ollut ajoittain siitä kateellinen.

Rahikainen kohautti olkapäitään. ”Kai minnuu vuan kiinnosti, että onkos käynyt äijäin koataminen teijän mielessä. Mie oun miettinyt, että se voisi ol ajoittain ihan kätevää. Varsinkin niijen oikeiden hinttien kanssa, ku toisin kuin ämmät ne ei ejes itkisi kunniansa perrään.”

Riitaoja ei edelleenkään halunnut olla ensimmäinen, joka vastaisi tiedusteluun mitään. Hän vilkaisi Lahtista, joka katseli käsiään näyttäen siltä, ettei edes kuunnellut, kuin olisi aivan muissa maailmoissa. Onneksi Määttä sentään puhui.

”Vaan en minä ol koskaan tuommoista ajatellut”, Määttä myönsi. Riitaoja saattoi kuvitella sen, mutta Lahtinen tuntui virkoavan vähän vain näyttääkseen hieman surulliselta. Mutta varmaankin Riitaoja vain kuvitteli. ”Emminä näe, mitä minä tuosta saisin.”

Rahikainen pyöräytti silmiään. ”Juurhan mie selitin. Ja voisithan sie suaha siitä seksiä”

Riitaoja ei tiennyt, miten kaiken sanotun jälkeen juuri tuo sana sai hänet edelleen punastumaan.

”Vaan mitäs minä sillä”, Määttä mutisi edelleen silitellen alahuultaan. ”Kun meillä nyt jo on tuo yksi mukula. Eivätkä kaksi miestä semmoista kai voi tehhä muutenkaan.”

”Yritäkkö sie nyt sannoo, että sie aijot pyssyy selipoatissa lastentekkoon ast?”

”Minäpä en tiijä, mikä se poatti on”, Määttä sanoi hämmentyneenä. Riitaojan oli pakko nyökätä ja katsoa Rahikaista kummissaan. Rahikainen käytti aina välillä omituisia sanoja.

Rahikainen huokaisi ja sanoi: ”Kai sie olet naista sentään kokkeillut?”

”Olenhan minä”, Määttä totesi. Riitaoja kurtisti kulmiaan ja mietti, eikö kukaan tässä joukossa ollut kuullut, ettei tuo ollut sopivaa. Että Rahikainen ja Määttä olivat molemmat ottaneet jotain, mikä kuului vain aviomiehen ja vaimon välille ja leikkineet sillä. Ilmeisen huolimattomasti, mikäli Rahikaisen kerskaamisesta ja Määtän välinpitämättömästä äänensävystä saattoi päätellä mitään.

”Kyllähän sie sitten tiijät, ettei sitä kauneinta asjaa vuan lasten tähhen tehä”, Rahikainen sanoi hitaasti, kuin olisi selittänyt asiaa lapselle. _Voi ei, jos he veisivät vauvan Rahikaisen siskolle, selittäisikö Rahikainen tällaisia asioita lapselle?_ Riitaojaa puistatti.

Määttä kohotti kulmiaan. Huulen silittely taukosi ja etusormi painoi huulta miettiväisesti. Lopulta Määttä sanoi: ”Vaan minä ja hän oltiin molemmat kahjentoista ja karattiin syrjään Herättäjäjuhlilla. Emminä sannois, että se mikkään kaunein asja oli. Mukavaa toki.”

Rahikainen huokaisi syvään ja mutisi jotain siitä, kuinka kukaan ei osannut arvostaa universumin aarteita samalla tavalla kuin hän. Riitaojaa vähän nauratti, ja ehkä hilpeys oli juuri se, mikä rohkaisi häntä puhumaan.

”Minuu on poika pussannut”, Riitaoja sanoi hiljaa, mutta riittävän kuuluvasti, että se sai kolme silmäparia kääntymään hänen suuntaansa. Riitaojaa punastutti, mutta hän myös nautti tästä äkillisestä huomiosta. Rahikaisen silmät kiiluivat ja tämä vilkaisi Määttää ja Lahtista syyttävästi.

”No niin. Kahtokkaa nyt. Riitaoja on ainua teistä, joka ossaa pittää hauskaa”, hän huokaisi dramaattisesti ja katsoi Riitaojaa. ”Kerro poika kuule ihan kaikki.”

Hieman häpeissään pienestä liioittelustaan Riitaoja sopersi: ”Tai no. Poskelle vain hän minuu. Mutta kuitenkin. Ja minä pijin siitä.”

Hämmentyneenä siitä, mitä oli sanonut, Riitaoja napsautti suunsa kiinni. Rahikainen vihelsi, mutta vaikutti yllättyneeltä. Se tuotti Riitaojalle pientä mielihyvää, hän oli yllättänyt Rahikaisen. Se oli melkein sama, kuin jos hän olisi tehnyt tähän _vaikutuksen_. Riitaoja vilkaisi Lahtista ja hätkähti. Tämä näytti ärtyneeltä. Heti Riitaojan katseen kohdatessaan Lahtinen käänsi kasvonsa taas pois, mutta Riitaoja oli jo nähnyt ilmeen tämän kasvoilla.

”No johan on”, Rahikainen sanoi. ”Oikein poskelle. Kerro lissää.”

Riitaoja hymyili typerää hymyään. Rahikaisen kiinnostuksen tuoma lämpö riitti hautaamaan piiloon Lahtisen ilmeen tuottaman surkeuden.

”Hänen nimi oli Artturi”, Riitaoja sanoi hiljaa tuntien, kuinka hänen leveä, vino hymynsä suli joksikin hellemmäksi ja pehmeämmäksi. ”Me oltiin rippiskouluikäisiä. Hän oli meijän noapurin renkipoika. Lauloi tosi kauniisti ja varasti ussein omenia.”

Riitaoja hymyili itsekseen ja mietti sitä keskipäivää, kun oli yllättänyt Artturin ojanpientareelta syömästä omenanraakileita. Heidän kotinsa vieressä oli oja, joka jakoi maan kahteen tonttiin. Ihan oikea riitaoja. Se oli aina huvittanut häntä.

Artturi oli lämmitellyt likaisia varpaitaan auringossa ja laulanut rumia lauluja. _Vaan kukapa sen kulkurin korjaisi, jos se kuolisi moantien ojaan, kun ruusut ei ne kuki eikä immet itke hau'alla kulkijapojan._ Ne olivat saaneet Riitaojan hämilleen.

”Yhtenä päivänä hän minuu suutel”, Riitaoja sanoi hymyillen. ”Ja hän sannoi, että pittää minusta.”

Ei aivan noin sanoin. Oikeasti Artturi oli taas laulanut. _Ja vaikka minä kulukisin ympäri moata ja asusin jo Jäämeren rannalla, niin kuvasi on kätketty syvämmeni alle, toivoni ei pijä lakata._ Mutta laulu ja katse olivat olleet riittävästi. Riitaoja oli arvannut ja tiennyt.

”Vaan pijitkös sinä hänestä?”

Riitaoja häkeltyi vähän siitä, että Määttäkin otti osaa keskusteluun. Hän mietti hetken vastausta kysymykseen. Hän ei ollut koskaan oikein ajatellut sitä, oliko hän pitänyt Artturista. Tämä oli ollut röyhkeä ja rohkea, mutta mennyt oudon ujoksi Riitaojan tullessa lähelle. Riitaoja oli tuntenut punastuksen kutittelevan poskiaan ja korviaan, kun Artturi oli ollut lähellä. Hän oli miettinyt, että jos Jumala olisi antanut hänen olla tyttö tai Artturin olla tyttö, se olisi ollut ihanaa. Koska silloin hän olisi saanut pitää Artturista. Riitaoja hymyili haikeasti.

”Kyllä minä pijin”, Riitaoja sanoi hiljaa. Hän vilkaisi kolmea muuta arasti. Lahtinen ei edelleenkään katsonut häneen. Määttä tuntui hyväksyvän vastauksen kysymykseensä ja Rahikainen vaikutti aivan liian innostuneelta.

”Mitäs sitten? Miten teille käv?” Rahikainen kysyi. Riitaojasta tuntui kerrankin, että hän oli heistä se, joka kertoi kiinnostavaa tarinaa, jonka jatkoa muut eivät malttaneet odottaa. Se oli mukavaa, vaikka tämän tarinan loppu ei ollut sellainen, kuin Riitaoja olisi halunnut.

”Minä olin aatellut, että me...” Riitaoja aloitti, mutta päätti sitten, että mitä vähemmän muut tietäisivät hänen hupsuista unelmistaan, sen vähemmän nämä pitäisivät häntä täytenä typeryksenä. Siispä hän päätti kiirehtiä surulliseen lopetukseen: ”Minä tulin sairaaksi. Kurkkumätä. Monet sai sen meijän kylällä, mutta minä mänin tosi pahhaan kuntoon. Minun piti kuolla, niin leäkär ajatteli. Mutta minä elin, ja kun minä toas pystyin hengittään, minä sain tietää, että Artturi oli kuollu. Siihen samaan kurkkumätään.”

Kulkuripoikien haudoilla eivät ehkä immet itkeneet, mutta Riitaoja oli itkenyt erään renkipojan haudalla monesti. Eivätkä ruusut siellä toki kukkineet, mutta Riitaoja oli kerännyt haudalle värikkäitä syksyn lehtiä ja kypsyneen omenan. Riitaoja oli toivonut, että olisi saanut pihistettyä punaposkisen, koska sellainen Artturikin oli ollut, mutta naapurin omenapuut olivat olleet valkeakuulaita. Ehkä kuulas, kalpea omena muistutti hänestä itsestään.

”Mikä teissä on, kun ootta ain niin masentavia? Kaikissa teijän tarinoissa aina joku heittää veivinsä tai on muutoin vain seälittävä”, Rahikainen puuskahti. Riitaoja ei tiennyt, olisiko hänen pitänyt olla loukkaantunut. Ei hän kai ollut odottanut myötätuntoakaan, mutta tässä oli kuitenkin kysymys hänen elämänsä ainoasta rakkaustarinasta, kai hän olisi ihan hieman enemmän huomiota sille kaivannut. Rahikainen kuitenkin vain tuhahti ja katsoi Lahtiseen. ”Yrjö, siulla on varmasti meille hauskempi miesseikkailu.”

Lahtinen mulkaisi Rahikaista ja mutisi: ”Anna mun olla.”

Riitaoja katsahti Lahtiseen, joka väänteli käsiään oudosti. Kuin olisi yrittänyt estää niitä tärisemästä tai puristumasta nyrkeiksi. Lahtinen ei ollut Riitaojan mielestä yleensä sanonut noin suoraan, ettei halunnut itselleen puhuttavan. Usein se oli luettavissa enemmänkin rivien välistä ja oli muutenkin enemmän ehdotus kuin käsky. Lahtisen mutistu pyyntö oli kuitenkin kuulostanut nyt melkein varoitukselta.

Riitaoja ei pitänyt itseään kovin älykkäänä tai hoksaavana, mutta voisiko olla, että tämä tosiaan oli Lahtiselle arka paikka?

”Elä nyt”, Rahikainen mankui selvästi kiinnittämättä huomiota Lahtisen outoon käytökseen. Tai ehkä tämä kiinnitti liikaakin huomiota. ”Jos siulla ei olisi mittään jaettavaa, sie olisit jo sanonut niin. Sie out aivan liian välttelevä. Joten kerrohan nyt meille, mitä me kaikki kuitenkin tiijetään.”

Riitaoja katsoi Rahikaista kummissaan. Mitä tämä oikein vihjaili? Ei Riitaoja ainakaan tiennyt Lahtisesta mitään sellaista, mitä Rahikainen antoi ymmärtää heidän tietävän.

”Vaan minä en tiijä mittään”, Määttä sanallisti Riitaojan ajatukset. Rahikainen pyöräytti silmiään.

”No sie sen saisit viimeisenä Määtän poika tietää”, Rahikainen naurahti. ”Eikö niin, Lahtinen?”

”Rahikainen”, Lahtinen lausui pitäen äänensä tasaisena selvästi silkalla tahdonvoimalla. ”Mää sanon viälä kerran. Anna mun olla.”

”Ei siulla ol mittään hävettävää!” Rahikainen sanoi huolettomasti kuulostaen oudon kannustavalta. Rahikaisen ääni ei kuulostanut oikeastaan kaikesta huolimatta lainkaan pahantahtoiselta. Riitaoja ei voinut olla miettimättä, oliko tämä ehkä vain Rahikaisen tapa jutella. Oli miten oli, Lahtinen ei tuntunut pitävän siitä. Rahikainen kuitenkin jatkoi viitaten Riitaojan suuntaan: ”Riitaojakin juur kertoi, mikä on miehiään. Mie sannoin napauttaneeni poikaa. Sie voit vuan kertoa, mitä...”

” _Mitä te kaikki jo tiärätte_ , niinkö?” Lahtinen ärähti ja nousi seisomaan. Riitaoja hypähti äkillisen vihaista ääntä, vaikka Lahtisen äänenvoimakkuus ei noussutkaan normaalin puheäänen yläpuolelle. Lahtinen katsoi Rahikaista silmissään raivoa, joka purkautui tämän suusta madallettuna, vihaisena ryöppynä: ”Mistä sää luulet tiätäväsi tollasen asian? Siitäkö, että _'semmosilta miähiltä saa helposti, mitä tahtoo'_? Niin kuin silloin, ku sää sait mut lähtemään tänne? Olinko määkin niin _kätevä_ , että siitä päättelit?”

Rahikainen näytti hämmentyneeltä. Lahtisen sanat saivat tämän näyttämään jopa hieman katuvalta, kun tämä yritti sanoa vastaan: ”Hei veikkonen hei, enhän mie semmoista siusta...”

”Et niin”, Lahtinen murisi äänessään selvää pilkkaa. ”Sää vain olet päättänyt, että mää kuulun porukkaan, johon kuuluvat miähet on vailla kunniaa ja helposti höynäytettävissä. Mutta ethän sää sellaista minusta miäti, et. Mää menen nukkumaan.”

Näin sanoen Lahtinen pyyhki kalan jäljiltä rasvaiset kätensä takkiinsa ja paineli telttaan. Riitaoja katsoi perään kallistaen hieman päätään. Sitten hän katsoi Rahikaiseen, joka oli koonnut itsensä ja naureskeli jo itsekseen.

”Se koira älähtää, johon kalikka kalahtaa...” Rahikainen tuumi ja vilkutti silmää Riitaojalle. Riitaoja olisi halunnut pyytää Rahikaista menemään Lahtisen perään ja pyytämään anteeksi, mutta ei hän tohtinut. Lisäksi lämpö valahti hänen lävitseen, kun Rahikainen katseellaan haki hänestä vahvistusta, kuin rikoskumppania. Riitaoja hymyili Rahikaiselle leveästi ja pyysi ajatuksissaan Lahtiselta anteeksi.

Määttä nipisti hieman alahuultaan ja näytti pohdiskelevalta.

”Lehto eilen, Lahtinen tännään...” Määttä virkkoi. ”Joku siinä kaupungissa kasvamisessa on, että tekköö niin pahansisuseksi. Tarvii joka yö jomman kumman kiukutella.”

-

Lahtinen makasi teltan nurkassa selin Lehtoon ja vuodeviritelmään, jonka tämä oli koonnut lapselle yötä varten. Lahtiselle ei olisi tullut moinen mieleen, mutta kun hän oli telttaan tullut, vauva oli maannut liinoista ja Lehdon takista tehdyssä pedissä kuin linnunpoika pesässään. Se olisi ollut suloista, ellei Lahtinen olisi ollut niin vihainen.

Hän ei ollut tuntenut tällaista sulaa kiukkua hetkeen. Lahtisesta tuntui, että ellei hän olisi lähtenyt paikalta, hän olisi saattanut hyvinkin huutaa Rahikaiselle ja siitäpä vasta olisi kohtaus syntynyt. Onneksi hän oli paennut telttaan, se tästä vielä puuttui, että Rahikainen pitäisi häntä jotenkin hysteerisenä. Lahtinen puri hampaitaan yhteen niin, että leukaperiä alkoi jomottaa.

Mistä Rahikainen oli huomannut sen? Lahtinen puristi kätensä nyrkeiksi puristaen samalla silmiään kiinni. Ei hän saisi unta, hänen oli jännitettävä koko kehonsa, ettei tärissyt suuttumuksesta. Kävelikö hän jotenkin oudosti? Oliko hänen puheessaan jotain vikaa? Mistä Rahikainen oli saanut päähänsä, että hän oli sellainen?

Ehkä hän oli vain näyttänyt liian selvästi, kuinka epämukavaksi oli itsensä tuntenut puheenaiheen myötä. Ehkä se oli rohkaissut Rahikaista. Mutta tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Rahikainen oli vihjannut jotain samanlaiseen suuntaan, joten mistä Rahikainen oli sen arvannut? Oliko hänen käytöksessään jotain naisellista, niin kuin sillä kirjurilla? Totta puhuakseen se ei pelottanut Lahtista niin paljon. Tietenkään se ei ollut mitään, mitä hän tavoitteli ja lisäksi hänen mielestään naisellisuus miehellä oli lähinnä porvariston piirre, mutta naisellisuudessa ei ollut mitään pahaa. Lahtinen vihasi itseään hieman ajatellessaan tätä, mutta eniten häntä pelotti ajatus siitä, että Rahikainen oli nähnyt hänessä jotain samaa kuin Riitaojassa.

Lahtinen oli salaisesti miettinyt Riitaojan tavatessaan, että tämä saattoi olla sellainen poika, joka piti toisista pojista, mutta hän oli haudannut tuon ajatuksen. Lahtinen oli jo varhain päättänyt, että se vinouma hänen luonteessaan, joka käänsi hänen katseensa naisten sijasta miehiin, ei tehnyt hänestä sen heikompaa tai huonompaa. Siispä Riitaojan herkkyydestä ei voinut päätellä mitään. Riitaoja sattui olemaan vain normaali mies tilanteessa, johon normaalin miehen ei pitäisi joutua. Siksi tämä oli herkkä. Lahtinen oli monesti aiemmin ihaillutkin sitä herkkyyttä ja haluttomuutta esittää isänmaan urheaa sankaripoikaa, mutta nyt hän vihasi sitä.

Tänään hän oli saanut varmistuksen, että Riitaoja oli samanlainen kuin hän. Riitaoja, joka oli heikko ja kaikkien mielestä hyödytön. Riitaoja, joka ei jaksanut tehdä omaa osuuttaan ja jota piti auttaa kaikessa. Riitaoja, joka ei pärjännyt yksin, vaan jota piti auttaa ja lohduttaa. Surullinen, säälittävä, herkkä mies ilman kunnianhimoa tai arvokkuutta.

Sellaisenako Rahikainen näki Lahtisenkin? Sellaisenako ne kaikki hänet näkisivät, jos saisivat tietää?

Lahtinen puri hampaitaan yhteen vielä vähän tiukemmin ja puristi käsiään nyrkkiin ja silmiään kiinni vielä vähän tiukemmin. Hän yritti miettiä jotain muuta saadakseen raivonväristykset rauhoittumaan, mutta hänen ajatuksensa keskittyivät vain eri kohtiin keskustelua. Hän päätyi keskittymään outoon rauhan tunteeseen, joka valui häneen hänen muistaessaan Määtän puheen siitä, kuinka tämä ei ollut koskaan edes harkinnut miesten kanssa oloa. Se teki Lahtisen toki surulliseksi, mutta jollain tavalla turrutti hänen kiukkuaan. Ainakaan hänen ei tarvitsisi elää enää epävarmuudessa asian suhteen. Nyt Lahtisen ei tarvitsisi enää miettiä sitä. Ei sillä, eihän Määttä olisi voinut Lahtisesta kiinnostua, vaikka olisikin ollut kallellaan miesten puoleen. Miehistä pitäminen ei ollut mikään tae kiinnostuksesta häneen itseensä, Lahtinen sen tiesi jo liiankin hyvin. Hänen mielessään kävivät kastanjanruskeat kiharat ja vilkkaat, vihreät silmät. Lahtinen avasi silmänsä vain karistaakseen muiston. Hän ei antaisi Rahikaisen puheille periksi edes siinä määrin, että alkaisi ajattelemaan ”miesseikkailujaan”.

Määttä ei pitänyt miehistä. Se oli rauhoittavaa. Lahtinen yritti keskittyä siihen, mutta se oli vaikeaa.

Hän ei välittänyt siitä, mitä Rahikainen ajatteli tai mitä Rahikainen luuli tietävänsä. Niin Lahtinen ainakin itselleen uskotteli. Hän ei ollut heikko tai avuton tai helposti ohjailtavissa, hänen ei tarvinnut todistaa sitä yhtään kenellekään. Lahtinen tunsi itsensä, se oli tärkeintä.

Ja jos hän aamulla lähdettäessä keräsi huonosti nukutusta yöstä huolimatta niskoilleen eniten kantamuksia, se ei liittynyt yölliseen keskusteluun mitenkään.

-

Rahikainen leikitteli vauvan kanssa. Pikkuinen oli herännyt ja tuntui olevan kovin huvittunut siitä, että oli taas aika matkustaa poukkoilevalla kyydillä repussa. Rahikainen oli kääntänyt vauvan niin, ettei tämän nenä osoittanut menosuuntaan vaan hän pystyi näkemään vauvan kasvot ja kutittamaan tämän poskia niin paljon kuin halusi. Vauva oli Rahikaisen ainoa kannettava, Lahtinen oli vaatinut saada hänen reppunsa ja kiväärinsäkin. Kuulemma oli vaarallista kantaa moisia vauvan kanssa samaan aikaan. Rahikainen ei uskonut sitä oikeaksi syyksi, mutta hän ei koskaan kieltäytynyt siitä, kun sai välttää taakkojen kantamisen. Sitä paitsi hengästynyttä ja tuskissaan jupisevaa Lahtista oli hauska katsella.

Rahikainen tunsi pientä katumusta edellisestä illasta. Ei hän tietenkään ollut tehnyt mitään väärin, mutta hän olisi toivonut, ettei Lahtinen olisi ollut niin herkkänahkainen ja loukkaantunut niin pienestä. Siitä Rahikainen oli hieman pahoilla mielin. Hän oli halunnut vain vähän kiusata ja siinä samalla oppia uutta. Myönnettäköön, että mukana oli ollut hitunen sitä, että hän ei ollut osannut arvata Riitaojan olevan miehiin päin kallellaan ja hän oli halunnut saada varmistuksen sille, että oli ainakin yhdestä ihmisestä oikeassa. Lahtisen reaktiosta päätellen hän todella oli ollut.

Ei Rahikainen ollut sitä heti Lahtisessa huomannut. Oikeastaan jos hänen olisi heidän tuttavuutensa alussa pitänyt esittää veikkauksia tämän rakkauselämästä, hän olisi sanonut, että Lahtinen ei halunnut naida kuin mahdollisesti Stalinia ja Leniniä. Kuitenkin, kun jokainen Rahikaisen kiusaava sana liittyen tällaisiin asioihin oli saanut Lahtisen synkistymään, mitä muuta hän olisi voinut ajatella? Ja mitä muuta hän olisi voinut tehdä, kuin kiusata hieman lisää?

Vauva kujersi ja Rahikainen käänsi huomionsa taas tähän hymyillen. Hän nykäisi vauvan korvaa leikkisästi saaden tämän hämilleen.

”Miksi minä en soa kantaa vauvaa?” Riitaoja kysyi kuulostaen aivan yhtä hengästyneeltä kuin Lahtinen, vaikka kantoi vain omaa reppuaan. Kivääri oli Määtällä. Riitaoja katsoi vauvaa, kuin vanhatpiiat sellaisia katsoivat. Rahikaista kismitti. Miten hän ei ollut tajunnut? Tietysti Riitaoja oli pesunkestävä miehimys. Rahikainen katsoi tätä happamana, kuin Riitaojalla olisi ollut velvollisuus edes vähän sössöttää puhuessaan, että tämä olisi ollut helpompi laittaa oikeaan lokeroon.

”Sie et sua, kun nyt on miun vuoro piellä Salmea”, Rahikainen totesi ja lässytti vauvalle kuin Riitaojan kiusaksi: ”Eikö niin, pikkunen? Meijän vuoro kävellä yhjessä, eikös niin?”

”Salmea?” Riitaoja kysyi kummissaan selvästi tajuamatta tulevansa kiusatuksi. Rahikainen kohautti olkapäitään.

”Mie haluun vuan kokkeilla nimiä”, hän sanoi ja kutitti vauvan poskea. ”Eikö nii, Lempi?”

Määttä, joka oli kävellyt mukana tasaisesti kommentoimatta mitään puheenaihetta sen enempää, hymyili hieman ja virkkoi: ”Vaan ethän sinä yksin ol Rouskua nimeämässä.”

”Rousku ei ole mikään nimi”, Lehto tuhahti ennen kuin Rahikainen ehti vastata mitenkään. Rahikainen odotti hetken, mutta tietenkään Lehto ei lähtenyt heidän peliinsä mukaan. Ilonpilaaja.

”Ei niin. Hellä ansaitsee kunnon nimen”, Riitaoja ehdotti varovasti. Rahikainen vislasi ja otti vauvan kädet omiinsa taputtaakseen niitä yhteen. Vauva nauroi iloisesti.

”Hienoa, Riitaoja! Katos nyt, Railikin piti tuosta.”

”Vaan mitäs Aino pittäis nimestä Lilja? Minun siskon nimi.”

”Ehei, kahto nyt. Heti män Helmin noama ihan ruttuun.”

Lehto tuntui saavan pelistä tarpeekseen, sillä tämä mulkaisi heitä ja ärähti: ”Tai mitä jos ei annettaisi nimeä tuolle pennulle, kun ei sitä kuitenkaan pidetä.”

Rahikainen tuhahti nenäänsä. Määttä ja Riitaoja hiljenivät aiheesta kiltisti ja hetken ainoa seurueesta lähtevä ääni oli Lahtisen ja Riitaojan kilpaileva puuskutus. Rahikainen katseli vauvaa ja kuiskasi sitten sille kovaan ääneen: ”Elä huoli, Orvokki, tuo on meistä se vihanen isä. Sie totut siihen kyllä.”

-

”Pimeä tuloo”, Määttä totesi katsellen taivasta, joka punersi vielä hieman metsän yllä. Riitaoja oli aivan uuvuksissa ja valmis rojahtamaan makuulle siihen paikkaan. He olivat kävelleet joen viertä ties kuinka monta kilometriä ja hän ei malttanut odottaa, että saisi mahaansa ruokaa ja pääsisi telttaan nukkumaan.

Lehto siristeli silmiään hämärässä ja nyökkäsi vastauksena kysymykseen, jota Määttä ei ollut suoraan esittänyt. ”Etsitään hieman avonaisempi paikka ja pistetään teltta pystyyn. Painutaan suoraan petiin, kun pentu on ruokittu, ei ruveta enää sytyttämään nuotiota yötä vasten.”

Riitaoja tunsi pettymyksen muljahtavan tyhjässä vatsassaan ja hän katsoi Lehtoa surkeana.

”E-eikö me soava ruokaa?” hän kysyi pienellä äänellä. Lehto mulkaisi häntä.

”Meillä on rajoitettu määrä ruokaa ja nuotion sytyttäminen vie aikaa, joka voitaisiin käyttää nukkumiseen ja voimien keräämiseen”, Lehto selitti äänessään alentuvaa pilkkaa. ”Saat ruokaa sitten huomenna, kun ollaan pidemmällä.”

Riitaoja olisi halunnut väittää vastaan, mutta Lehdon sanat sulkivat hänen suunsa aika tehokkaasti. Hän loi katseensa neulasten ja juurten vallitsemaan metsämaahan ja vei kätensä surullisesti valittavalle vatsalleen. Lehto vain pyöritteli hänelle silmiään.

Lahtinen, joka oli hengästynyttä puuskutusta lukuunottamatta pitänyt lähes täydellistä mykkäkoulua koko päivän, avasi suunsa äkkiä ja sanoi: ”Täsä on mäntymettää.”

”Siepä se olet luonnontuntija”, Rahikainen nauroi, mutta Riitaojalta ei jäänyt huomaamatta, kuinka nopeasti tämä tarttui siihen, että Lahtinen sanoi jotain. Ehkä Rahikainenkaan ei halunnut Lahtisen olevan vihainen.

”Kai te tiärätte, mihin vanha kansa on mäntyjä käyttänyt?” Lahtinen kysyi kuivasti kiinnittämättä huomiota Rahikaisen kiusaan. Sitten Lahtinen laski kantamuksensa maahan ja ojensi kätensä kohti Lehtoa. ”An mulle sun puukkos, niin mää haen meitille piäntä hiukopalaa.”

Riitaoja ei ymmärtänyt yhtään, mitä Lahtinen tarkoitti, vaikka muut tuntuivat ymmärtävän. Ilmeisesti kysymys ei ollut mistään pahasta, koska kaikki näyttivät melko huolettomilta. Kaikki paitsi Lehto, joka katsoi Lahtista kulmat kurtussa ja puristi suojelevasti taskua, jossa puukkoaan piti.

”Määtällä on myös puukko”, Lehto murahti. ”Ota siltä.”

”Määtän puukko on myös meitin ainoa terävä puukko”, Lahtinen huomautti. Nyrpeänä syyn hyväksyen Lehto otti puukon taskustaan ja ojensi Lahtiselle.

”Et sitten saatana väännä sitä”, Lehto mutisi.

”En”, Lahtinen lupasi ja viittasi reppuihin maassa. ”Menkää te vaan jo ereltä telttaa kokoomaan. Mää voin ottaa plikan ja jäär kuoputtaan puita.”

Sitäkö Lahtinen aikoi tehdä? Riitaoja tajusi yhtäkkiä, että tässä oli hänen tilaisuutensa säästyä teltan pystyttämiseltä, joten Rahikaisen ojentaessa vauvaa Lahtiselle Riitaoja hihkaisi: ”Minä jeän auttamaan Lahtista!”

Lahtinen vilkaisi häntä korjaten vauvan asentoa sylissään ja näyttäen perin kyllästyneeltä. ”Ei tää mitään kahren hengen hommaa ole.”

”Ei, pidä sinä se”, Lehto murahti Lahtiselle mulkaisten Riitaojaa kylmästi. ”Se on tuolla vain tiellä. Me etsitään Määtän ja Rahikaisen kanssa telttapaikka.”

Riitaoja olisi voinut olla pahoillaan vihaisista sanoista, mutta hän oli aivan liian tyytyväinen siihen, että sai vihdoin vain seisoskella paikoillaan pitkän kävelyn jälkeen, eikä häntä vaadittaisi kokoamaan telttaa. Siispä hän hivuttautui hieman lähemmäs Lahtista ja hymyili tälle aurinkoisesti, kun kolme muuta marssivat reppuja raahaten etsimään leiriytymispaikkaa.

-

Maasto oli huonoa. Määttä kokeili sitä ajoittain painamalla kenkäänsä maahan ja pudisti päätään. Puiden oksat olivat korkealla eikä niistä olisi tueksi teltan pystytyksessä. Heidän piti kävellä kuuloetäisyyttä pidemmälle Lahtisesta ja Riitaojasta. Tuskinpa se haittaisi, Lahtinen ei ollut eksyjä vaan se, joka lähti etsimään eksyneitä. Kyllä nuo leiripaikan löytäisivät. Määttä vilkuili ympärilleen, mutta ei nähnyt hyvää paikkaa. Rahikainen oli keskittynyt valittamaan heidän kantamustensa painosta ja rakosta jalassaa. Määttä hymähti hieman itsekseen.

Lehto pysähtyi äkkiä saaden Määtän lähes törmäämään selkäänsä. Kummissaan Määttä katsoi Lehdon kasvoja. Rahikainenkin hiljeni.

”Kuulitteko te tuon?” Lehto sihahti. Määttä ei ollut kuullut mitään, joten hän pudisti päätään. Rahikainen oli ollut aivan liian äänekäs, että hän olisi kuullut edes lintujen laulua. Joskus Määttää mietitytti, pelkäsikö Rahikainen hiljaisuutta jollain tavalla, kun tuntui jatkuvasti yrittävän sitä karkoittaa. Määttä ei sitä ymmärtänyt. Hän oli aina pitänyt hiljaisuudesta.

Heidän edestään kuului rapinaa.

”Voi suatana”, Rahikainen kuiskasi aivan liian kovaäänisesti, jotta sitä voisi kutsua kunnon kuiskaukseksi. Lehto mulkaisi Rahikaista vihoissaan ja pudotti maahan ylimääräiset kantamuksensa. Määttä ja Rahikainen seurasivat esimerkkiä. Vielä Lehto ei tarttunut kivääriinsä, joten Määttäkään ei sitä tehnyt. Ainahan edessä saattoi olla vain harmiton karjalaismuori metsäretkellä. Tai susi.

Määtän mieleen tuli se kerta, kun hän oli eksynyt oikein kunnolla. Kuinka hän oli luullut löytäneensä oman joukkueensa, mutta olikin saanut huomata, että hänen näkemillään miehillä oli ollut kypärät. Tavallaan oli lystikästä, että nyt silläkään ei ollut väliä. Jos edessä vain sotilasunivormuja oli, se oli huono juttu.

”Tunnussana!” kajahti heidän edestään ja Määttää melkein hieman nauratti. Lehdon suu oli puristunut tutuksi viivaksi ja tämän silmien takana selvästi kyhättiin epätoivoisesti suunnitelmaa. Rahikainen tavoitteli värisevin käsin kivääriään.

Määttä ei pelännyt. Olihan hän ollut tässä samassa tilanteessa ennenkin. Siispä hän vain hengitti syvään ja katsoi eteenpäin etsien katseellaan sitä, kuka ikinä oli huutanut. Kitukasvuiset puut peittivät tämän, Määttä ei nähnyt mitään.

”Vaan enhän minä tuota ennää muista”, Määttä vastasi huudolle ääni verkkaisena. ”Toissapäiväinen jos kelpaa, niin sen saatte.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrissa menen nimimerkillä @neroushalvaus , pistäydy vain vierailulle!


End file.
